El resto de mi vida
by AcheDi12
Summary: Quinn y Rachel se hacen amigas durante el verano. Ultimo año en McKinley, donde todo cambiara para ambas, dando un gran giro en sus vidas!
1. Chapter 1

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capitulo 1:** _Comienzo_

Comenzaban el último año en McKinley, de una forma totalmente diferente.

Tan solo meses atrás habían ganado las nacionales en Chicago, después de cientos de obstáculos: discusiones, peleas y una sorpresiva boda entre Rachel y Finn, que se vio suspendida por el accidente de Quinn; dejándola un par de meses en silla de ruedas.

Por fin, después de todo, ganaron las nacionales.

Por otra parte, después de aquel accidente, Quinn y Rachel se volvieron muy unidas. Dejando ver, que tenían miles de cosas en común. De hecho un par de veces, se quedaban a dormir una en casa de la otra.

La rubia fue de gran ayuda para Rachel, que después de tener una conversación civilizada y totalmente objetiva por parte de Quinn, logro ver que aun era muy joven para casarse, tenían que disfrutar su adolescencia, como cualquiera, simplemente siendo pareja y si se daba, en un par de años; casarse.

Después de explicárselo al chico, Rachel llego en un mar de lágrimas a casa de Quinn…

**Q:** _Voy! _

Abrió la puerta y en seguida su ahora mejor amiga, la abrazaba fuertemente

**Q:** _Que ha pasado Rachel?_

**R:** _Se lo he dicho… Y… Y no lo ha tomado nada bien – _apenas pudo decir entre sollozos.

Quinn cerro la puerta tras ella y aun abrazándola con un solo brazo, la guio hacia su recamara, para tener un poco de privacidad. Sus padres se encontraban en el estudio, atendiendo un par de negocios.

Russel había vuelto a pesar de la gran pelea que tuvo Quinn al enterarse de eso con su madre, pero esta poco le importo la opinión de su hija y de nuevo, acepto al hombre en su casa.

**Q:** _Primero tranquilízate, vale?_

Ambas se sentaron en el pequeño sillón que tenia en la ventana. Rachel asintió, se limpio las lágrimas y respiro profundamente.

**Q:** _Ya estas mas calmada?_

**R:** _Si… - _comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, evadiendo la mirada de la rubia_ – Le explique que no podía casarme con el, que aun éramos muy jóvenes y nos faltaba el ultimo año del instituto, que podríamos disfrutarlo como pareja y que quizá en un par de años, todo seria diferente y podríamos casarnos…_

Hubo un gran silencio, Rachel no quitaba la mirada de sus dedos y la rubia frunció el ceño.

**Q:** _Y?_

**R:** _Y me dijo que era una inmadura que me dejaba influenciar por ti, que desde que eres mi amiga no has hecho otra cosa que meter cizaña entre nosotros… Que cuando supiera hacer mi propio criterio, le llamara – _sollozo histérica.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, pensando una gran serie de insultos hacia aquel estúpido inmaduro… Pero sabía que no era el momento de insultarlo frente a Rachel, así que solo se limito a abrazarla fuertemente, dejando que se desahogara.

Pasaron al menos 5 minutos para que Rachel lograra calmarse. La rubia se separo y le alcanzo un par de kleenex.

**Q:** _Y tu piensas que es cierto? _

Rachel la miro y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

**R:** _Por supuesto que no! El inmaduro es el, por no entenderme y respetar mi decisión!_

**Q:** _Finn siempre lo ha sido Rach… Pero en fin. Yo me refería a lo otro… Tu piensas que mi amistad ha influido? _

**R:** _Claro! Pero para bien, porque a pesar de que solo llevamos meses hablando, siento como si siempre te hubiera conocido. El no sabe la gran persona que es Quinn Fabray… El es un tonto egoísta, solo eso – _se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn la miro y le tomo la mano, haciendo que la mirara.

**Q:** _Un tonto egoísta, alto y gordo que amas_ – sonrió.

Rachel le soltó un pequeño golpe en el brazo

**Q:** _Auch! Me has golpeado por lo de "gordo"? Pero que acaso no has visto esas chichis de bombón que carga?_

Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, contagiando a la rubia.

**Q:** _Dios Rachel! Hasta tiene mas que yo! _

Volvió a golpearla, pero esta vez las dos rieron por unos segundos.

**R:** _Lo se_ – suspiro

**Q:** _Que sabes? Que es un gordo con chichis de bombón? Ya lo sabia!_

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

**R:** _No! Sino que ya sé que a pesar de ser un tonto y egoísta, lo amo…_

Quinn solo le regalo una media sonrisa, para después indicarle con su mano, que se recostara y pusiera su cabeza en sus piernas. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello

**Q:** _En lo que la "princesa" deja de estar así… Tendrás mas tiempo para mi Berry_ – encogió los hombros – _Así que me conviene._

**R:** Así es.. Lo que queda del verano, podremos disfrutarlo.

Ambas se sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar de diferentes temas, pasándola bien.

La mayoría encontraría extraño ver a Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. Riendo, divirtiéndose y contando diversas anécdotas, pero tendrían que acostumbrarse. Porque esto… Apenas comenzaba.

…**..**

**K:** _Me siento desplazado…_ - suspiro sentándose en los pies de la cama.

Rachel que estaba sentada en su escritorio dándole la espalda, volteo con el ceño fruncido.

**R:** _Porque?_

El chico arqueo una ceja.

**K:** _Todavía me lo preguntas?_ – Rachel se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no entendía. Se dejo caer en la cama – _Me cambias por Quinn… Ya para todo es Quinn! Quinn me acompañara, Quinn me lo dijo, Quinn se quedara en mi casa… Todo es Quinn!_

Rachel soltó una leve carcajada para ponerse de pie e imitar la postura de su amigo.

**R:** _No es así Kurt… Simplemente he encontrado a mi alma gemela _

**K:** _Si claro… En fin… A todo esto – _la miro – _Finn ha hablado contigo? _

Se levanto negando con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio.

**R:** _Han pasado 2 semanas y ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje… Y esta claro que no pienso hacerlo yo, no he hecho nada malo..._

Kurt se quedo meditando por unos segundos.

**K:** _Tienes razón, quizá necesita unas semanas para que su mente se despeje, no crees?_

**R:** _Supongo…_

Quinn bajo con una sonrisa de su auto, con bolsa donde venían dos ensaladas de breadstix, un té verde frio y en la otra mano, un slushie de cereza, la cual era su fruta favorita; todo lo que llevara cereza lo compraba, incluso el simple aroma, como un brillo para labios y su perfume.

Debido a la constante visita que hacia, entro como si fuera su casa, saludando a los padres de Rachel, dejándoles un beso en cada mejilla, para después subir las escaleras.

**Q:** _Cariño?_ – alzo la voz, abriendo la puerta sin tocar, como ya era costumbre.

Ambos fijaron su vista en la puerta, Rachel con una sonrisa y Kurt con el ceño fruncido. La castaña la fue ayudar, tomando la bolsa y su ya acostumbrado té.

**Q:** _Kurt! Hola_ – se acercó y le dejo un beso en la mejilla, para después hacerlo con Rachel.

**K:** _Cariño? _

Las chicas rieron.

**R:** _Es de broma… Como últimamente se la vive en mi casa y trae la comida, pues parece como si fuera mi esposa_

Arqueo las cejas y las miro, forzó una risa.

**K:**_ Oooh, ya entiendo. Muy graciosas_ – continuo con su risa forzada, incomodando un poco a ambas. Quinn paso una mano por su cabello tratando de liberar el momento incomodo.

**R:** _Lo has hecho! Lo has hecho!_ – soltó un pequeño brinco emocionada y seacerco – _Te ha quedado genial, luces hermosa Fabray._

Paso unos dedos por el cabello de Quinn, que había vuelto a su antiguo corte, tal y como lo traía hace un año.

La rubia rio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Q:** _He seguido tu consejo y lo he hecho_ – sus mejillas se encontraban levemente rosadas.

El chico intercalaba la mirada entre las dos, con el ceño fruncido y es que la situación era muy extraña. La forma tan delicada de verse, de llamarse, era… ¿Diferente?

Negó con la cabeza.

**K:** _Bueno chicas, yo las dejo solas… Parece que tendrán una deliciosa cena_

**Q:** _Puedes quedarte, compartimos la comida, no hay ningún problema _

**K:** _No Quinn, tengo una cita con Blaine, cenaremos e iremos al cine… Mejor disfruten su velada_ – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra, logrando de nuevo un momento incomodo.

Dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla y salió del cuarto, acompañado de Rachel, que caminaba a su lado ignorando la incomodidad que había generado el chico con sus miradas, risas y comentarios.

Quinn saco las ensaladas y las puso sobre el escritorio, dándole miles de vueltas a los extraños gestos y palabras de su amigo. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Rachel ya había entrado a la habitación.

La castaña la rodeo por la cintura.

**R:** _Cariño_ – bromeo.

Quinn se sobresalto, dando un pequeño brinco.

**Q:** _Me.. Me has asustado Rachel!_

Rachel rio y se dejaba caer en su cama, dando un fuerte suspiro.

**R:** _Así tendrás la conciencia Fabray_

**Q:** _No me tomes a mal pero…_ - se giro – _Creo que no deberíamos llamarnos así frente a la gente _

Levanto su cabeza apoyando los codos en la cama. Frunció el ceño.

**R:** _Nunca lo hemos hecho… Solo nosotras dos nos llamamos así.._

La rubia se giro y siguió acomodando la comida, la cual ya lo estaba pero solo buscaba esconder el nerviosismo que extrañamente la estaba invadiendo.

**Q:** _Lo digo por Kurt, no se… Nos ha mirado extraño, es hermano de Finn y no quiero que piense cosas que…_

Rachel soltó una fuerte carcajada, interrumpiendo a la rubia.

**R:** _Es imposible que Quinn Fabray tenga otra orientación sexual, cuando trae a miles de chicos detrás y aun mas, que se fije en alguien como yo…_

Continuo riendo, mientras la rubia dejaba de mover las manos y fijaba su vista en la comida. Frunció el ceño y siento una extraña sensación en su estomago que fue recorriendo hasta llegar a su garganta, haciéndola hablar.

**Q:** _Para mi eres hermosa… - _cubrió su boca dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, para después cerrar los ojos y negar levemente, pensando que realmente había estropeado las cosas.

**R:** _Que has dicho?_ – se levanto y se puso a su lado

**Q:** _Nada… Que no digas tonterías y empecemos a comer_ – la miro y otra extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, en especial su estomago, para después fijar su vista por unos segundos en los labios de Rachel y volver a bajar su mirada. Su amiga hablaba y hablaba, pero ella solo se preguntaba por qué esa extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo y porque de repente, los labios de Rachel se le habían hecho tan… ¿Deseables?

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de desparecer esos estúpidos pensamientos, pero que fueron aumentando y las palabras de Rachel, haciendo mención de que era imposible que se fijara en las chicas, formularon preguntas en ella… ¿Nunca tendría algo con una chica? ¿Aunque sea solo por experimentar?.

* * *

_HOLA! Puff tanto tiempo sin andar por aqui y vaya que lo extrañe! Espero que les guste este fanfic, prometo que tendra mucho menos drama que "Pretending", asi que no se preocupen._

_En cuanto a la actualizacion, podre hacerlo una vez a la semana (igual ya tengo capitulos escritos, asi que no tardare mucho en escribirlos)_

_En fin, saludos y dejen reviews!_


	2. Chica Misteriosa

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capitulo 2: **_Chica misteriosa_

**Bl:** _Estas loco Kurt_

**K:** _No lo estoy! Tan solo ve lo juntas que están_

Ambos caminaban detrás de las chicas en el centro comercial. A Rachel se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de salir los cuatro, debido a lo "desplazado" que se sentía el chico por casi no pasar tiempo con el. Aunque evidentemente el plan no era el ideal.

Rachel entrelazo su brazo con el de Quinn, mientras reían.

**Bl:** _Eso también lo hacen las amigas… Kurt _– lo miro serio –_ Deja de mirar cosas donde no las hay, de acuerdo? _

Rodo los ojos y asintió de mala gana.

**R:** _Ese chico casi te come con la mirada_

**Q:** _Rachel, no empecemos con lo mismo, no todo el mundo muere por mi eh..._

**R:** _Yo solo digo lo que veo… Que no quieras darte cuenta, no es mi problema_

Quinn negó con al cabeza y sonrió, se acercó divertida.

**Q:** _Has terminado RuPaul? _– la molesto.

Rachel frunció el ceño y siguió su camino. Quinn reía divertida, dio pequeñas zancadas en forma de brinco hasta detenerse de uno frente a su amiga, que sin importarle la esquivo y siguió con su camino, Quinn volvió hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez fue dando pasos hacia atrás, esperando que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

**Q:** _Lo único que…_

**R:** _Quinn! Con cuida.._

Todo había sido demasiado tarde, Quinn había chocado de espaldas con otra chica, haciendo que las bebidas que llevaba cayeran por todo el piso, logrando llamar la atención de la gente.

Quinn se dio vuelta y choco su mano con su frente, dándose cuenta del gran desastre que había provocado.

**Q:** _Lo siento muchísimo!_

_-Cielos… _

La chica llevo una mano a su frente, frotándola, realmente preocupada.

Blaine, Kurt y Rachel veían la escena con un poco de pena.

Quinn levanto la vista y al instante quedo anonada con la chica.

Cabello castaño, medio ondulado, largo, tez clara y sus ojos…. Unos ojos azules, tan bellos… Los mas bellos que había visto.

**Q:** _Lo siento_ – repitió – _Puedo… Puedo hacerlo algo por ti? _

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos desesperada, sacando solo un par de monedas.

**- **_Maldición! _

Guardo el dinero y tapo su rostro con sus manos, muy preocupada. Quinn no le quitaba la mirada de encima con la boca semiabierta.

**R:** _Nos vamos Q? No encontraremos lugar en el restaurante_ – interrumpió posándose frente a ella, para llamar su atención.

**Q:** _Vayan…_ – negó con la cabeza mirando a la chica – _Vayan ustedes Rach – _miro a la castaña_ -yo ahorita los alcanzo_

Rachel solo asintió e hizo señas a los chicos para que siguieran caminando.

Se acercó un poco más.

**Q:** _Yo los comprare de nuevo, vale? Solo dime donde los has comprado_

La miro por primera vez, haciendo que una sensación extraña recorriera el cuerpo de Quinn.

**-** _De verdad? No… No te lo pediría, pero no son mías, mi jefa me ha mandado por ellos y no traigo el dinero suficiente para comprar todo de nuevo… _- suspiro – _Me da tanta pena_ – bajo la mirada.

**Q:** _No te preocupes, todo ha sido culpa mía, así que yo me encargare… Solo dime donde lo has comprado_ – le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, que fue correspondía por la chica, logrando volver hacer sonreír a Quinn, pero como estúpida, ya que si había quedado anonada con sus ojos, ahora aquella sonrisa, la estaba derritiendo por completo.

Le señalo el lugar que estaba a tan solo un par de metros.

**- **_No creo que tengamos ningún problema con aquel desastre no?_ – señalo a sus espaldas, ya frente a la cafetería.

**Q:** _No lo creo… Tú tranquila_

- _Buenas tardes chicas, bienvenidas a Starbucks… Que puedo ofrecerles?_

Pasaron unos segundos donde nadie dijo nada y es que Quinn esperaba que la chica pidiera las bebidas, pero esta se encontraba muy interesada mirando los diversos postres que había. Saco un par de monedas y las volvió a guardar.

**Q:** _Hey…_ - la llamo. La chica volteo – _Que bebidas eran? _

**-** _Oh si.. Yo.. Cielos.. Lo siento_ – tartamudeo. Se dirigió al chico – _Un Frappe de Vainilla y un te chai helado. _

Quinn sonrió con ternura con aquel aspecto distraído de la chica.

**-** _Algo mas que quisiera agregar? _

La chica busco respuesta mirando a Quinn.

**Q:** _Quieres algo? Has mirado los postres, pide uno_ – la ánimo

**-** _Que? No... No, claro que no_ – sentencio.

**Q:** _Entonces… Eso es todo_ – se dirigió al chico

**-** _Perfecto, a nombre de quien será?_

**Q:** _Quinn, por favor_

Dicho esto, la rubia pago y dieron unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar del lado donde entregaban las bebidas. Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambas, donde aquella chica misteriosa miraba a su alrededor y se mecía sobre sus pies, mientras Quinn la miraba un tanto fascinada con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos les entregaron las bebidas, que la rubia con una sonrisa le entrego.

**- **_Me has sacado de un lio… Muchísimas gracias…_ – miro el nombre en los vasos – _Quinn_ - le sonrió.

**Q:** _No tienes por qué agradecerme, si yo he sido la que causo todo aquel desastre_ - arqueo las cejas.

**-** _Bien… Tengo que irme o sino me van a correr_ – dio unos pasos, se giro – _Mucho gusto_ – le sonrió y salió de la tienda con prisa. Dejando a una pensativa Quinn.

Las preguntas que había tenido días atrás ahora se incrementaban. Aquella chica misteriosa, le había hecho sentir cosas que solo sentía cuando veía a un chico guapo o que le gustaba.

Y ahora… Ahora no sabía ni que pensar. Es como si aquellas suposiciones falsas de Rachel en su cuarto, le hubiera hecho despertar ese lado que no conocía. Esa parte que ahora mismo estaba descubriendo, el cual pensó que era pasajero, pero después de ver esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esa chica tan hermosa… Volvía y con mas fuerza. Y aunque quisiera negarlo, se había sentido atraída, muy atraída por ella y por…

Suspiro fuertemente.

Y por Rachel.

Frunció los labios.

**R:** _Por fin te encuentro Quinn! Hemos ordenado desde hace 10 minutos! _– interrumpió Rachel sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

**Q:** _Eh? Que has dicho?_

**R:** _Que ya hemos ordenado! Anda, vámonos!_ – la tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevarla con ella.

…**.**

**S:** _Por fin la enana te ha soltado? O solo te has escapado y después vendrá con sus gritos de insoportable a darte patadas en tu trasero, rubia? - _exclamo bajando las escaleras.

**G:** _Las dejo solas_ - rodo los ojos por los modos tan sutiles que tenia su hija hacia sus amigos. – _Es un gusto verte por aquí de nuevo Quinn_ – le sonrió, a igual que la rubia, para después subir las escaleras.

Quinn sin responder a su amiga, se tiro sobre el sillón, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

**Q:** _Necesito a mi mejor amiga y una cerveza, por favor_ – froto su rostro con ambas manos.

La latina siguió de largo y se metió a la cocina, para volver con dos cervezas sentándose frente a su amiga. Quinn tomo la suya y le dio un gran trago.

**S:** _La teletubbie de bolsillo ya te ha hartado y no sabes como deshacerte de ella? _

Quinn no pudo evitar reír con aquel apodo, contagiando a Santana.

**Q:** _No la llames así!_

**S:** _Pero bien que te ríes, no? _

**Q:** _Ha sido demasiado gracioso, no se donde sacas todos esos apodos_ – negó divertida.

**S:** _Se llama imaginación rubiecita…. Pero a lo que viniste, que pasa? _

El rostro de Quinn cambio totalmente, poniéndose seria y nerviosa. Se puso de pie y se sentó a lado de su amiga. Volvió a dar otro trago a la cerveza.

Respiro fuertemente.

**S:** _Oh Dios!_ – exclamo fuertemente, sobresaltando a Quinn – _Creo saber lo que pasa!_

**Q:** _Crees?_ – frunció el ceño – _Tan obvio es?_

**S:** _Si! Y no puedo creerlo! _

**Q:** _No.. No pensé que.. Que fuera tan obvio, apenas yo lo he descubierto y… Y bueno yo…_

**S:** _No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo Quinn! Ahora de quien es?_ – pregunto alarmada.

**Q:** _De quien? De quien es que?_ – frunció el ceño.

**S:** _Si! De quien es el hijo que estas esperando?_

Quinn rodo los ojos y respiro aliviada al saber que todo había sido malinterpretado.

**Q:** _No es eso Santana!_ – exclamo dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón – _Vaya susto que me has metido!_

**S:** _Que? Entonces? De que hablas?_

**Q:** _Te lo diré de golpee para que no sea mas difícil para mi… _- se sentó derecha y miro sus manos nerviosa – _Creo que… Creo que me gustan las mujeres_ – término con un hilo de voz.

Santana que bebía su cerveza tranquilamente no pudo evitar escupirla toda y comenzar a toser, se puso de pie y con ella Quinn, que comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

Después de unos minutos, Santana logro hablar.

**S:** _Esas cosas no se sueltan así! Estas loca Quinn? A caso quieres que me ahogue? _– pregunto para después comenzar a caminar de una lado hacia otro, seguida de la mirada de Quinn que había tomado asiento.

**Q:** _Me vas a decir algo? _- pregunto un poco preocupada.

**S:** _Que no puedo creerlo, eso…_

**Q:** _Y porque?_

**S:** _Porque eres Quinn Fabray! La hermosa líder de las porristas que trae a miles de chicos detrás y que una vez, quedo embarazada, por eso… _

**Q:** _Igual que Rachel… _- susurro fastidiada

**S:** _Que dijiste? La enana se entero antes que yo? En serio Quinn?_ – pregunto molesta _– Se supone que yo soy tu mejor amiga!_

**Q:**_ No! Rachel no sabe nada… Pero bueno, ya eso te lo contare luego… Ahora ayúdame! Que se supone que haga?_

**S:** _Ok…_ - hizo una pausa sentándose a su lado – _Porque crees que te gustan las mujeres? _

Ahora venia la parte mas difícil para la rubia, imito a la latina y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

**Q:** _Me he sentido atraída por una chica que conocí hoy y porque… Porque me gusta Rachel_ – trago saliva.

Santana arqueo las cejas y abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida.

**S:** _Berry? Manhands? RuPaul? Te gusta?_ – soltó una risita _– No bromees Quinn! Ya dime la verdad!_

La miro a los ojos.

**Q:** _Es en serio Santana… Pero ella es un tema aparte, es obvio que nunca tendrá ojos para mi, sino para ese estúpido de Finn…_ - bajo la mirada triste

Santana cambio su postura, siendo más comprensible y abrazando a su amiga.

**S:** _Eso no es un gusto Q…_ - susurro separándose.

**Q:** _No.. No entiendo…_

**S:** _Estas enamorada de Berry y quizá siempre lo has estado, por eso ese empeño en molestarla todo el tiempo, recuerdas?_ – le pregunto – _Siempre te decíamos que ella era demasiado desapercibida como para tomarnos el tiempo para molestarla, pero tu insistías y después te aferraste a entrar al Glee Club… Ahora entiendo muchas cosas_

**Q:** _Y creo que yo también.._ – encogió sus hombros.

**S:** _Ahora entiendo porque la soportas…_

**Q:** _Independientemente de eso, nos hemos hecho buenas amigas y me agrada estar con ella_

**S:** _En especial cuando te quedas a dormir no?_ – se burlo. – _Lo bueno es que no hay riesgo de embarazo…_

**Q:** _Tan poco tenia que durarte el encanto?_ – se recostó en el sillón.

Santana asintió orgullosa.

Después de una larga plática, donde Santana había ayudado a la rubia con el tema de su sexualidad, dejándole claro que el miedo estaría dentro de ella por un buen rato, ya que era algo nuevo y diferente, para si misma y para su entorno. Pero que no tratara de negar algo que era evidente en su interior, que no por el "que dirán" dejara su felicidad a lado. Quizá no lo entendería ahora, ni en una semana, pero si con el tiempo.

Esa era la verdadera Quinn Fabray y algún día tenia que salir a la luz.

**S:** _El amor es amor Quinn… Y debería haber igualdad entre todo, sin hacer diferencias entre la gente_

**Q:** _Pero quizá aun es una pequeña duda que yo solo estoy haciendo más grande…_

**S:** _No Quinn, es lo que te estoy diciendo… Lo único que quieres buscar es algo para excusarte, pero por mas que lo pienses no lo vas a encontrar _– sonó el timbre – _Debe ser la comida de Breadstix, ahorita regreso _- la dejo sola.

Quinn se recostó de nuevo en el sillón, perdiendo su mirada en el blanco techo de la casa de los López. Tomo aire tratando de desvanecer la confusión y el estrés que eso le estaba causando.

**S:** _Un favor_ – la interrumpió con bolsas en ambas manos – _Puedes alcanzar al repartidor y darle propina? Ahorita te los pago_ – agrego antes de entrar a la cocina. Quinn asintió y camino hacia la puerta principal.

Pudo ver a una chica sobre una moto a punto de encenderla.

**Q:** _HEY!_ – grito dando grandes zancadas para llegar hasta ella. Toco su hombro y la chica quito el casco. Se giro y Quinn arqueo las cejas sorprendida, abriendo ligeramente la boca.

Era la misma chica con la que hace un par de días había chocado en el centro comercial

**-** _Lo- Lo siento! Ha pasado algo? No hemos llegado en el tiempo adecuado?_ - pregunto confundida – _Una disculpa de verdad, pero apenas soy nueva en esto y no conozco muy bien el pueblo. La próxima vez no será así, pero por favor no vaya a quejarse_ – dijo rápidamente negando con la cabeza con la mirada puesta en el manubrio de la moto.

**Q:** _Respira ok?_ – le sonrió – _No pasa nada y pensé que solo en la pizzas se aplicaba el "Si no llega dentro de 30 minutos, es gratis"_

La chica llevo su mano a su frente.

**-**_Es verdad… Creo que soy un poco distraída_ – susurro aun con la mirada gacha.

Quinn ladeo su cabeza con una ceja levantada.

**Q:** _Solo un poco?_ – bromeo, haciendo sonreír a aquella chica "sin nombre" .

Y volvió a perderse en la chica. Entre sus ojos y su sonrisa.

**-** _Pero entonces… Pasa algo?_ – pregunto esta vez mirándola, haciendo que Quinn reaccionara.

**Q:** _Eh? Ah- Ah si- si_ – tartamudeo, para después extender y darle un par de billetes, mas de los que pensaba dar _– Es la propina, mi amiga no pudo dártela antes._

Lo tomo con un poco de emoción al ver la cantidad de propina.

**-** _Muchas gracias_ – le regalo una media sonrisa, para ponerse el casco, despedirse con la mano.

Arranco.

Quinn la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Se meció sobre sus tenis y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

**S:** _Eres tan, tan gay_ – grito Santana desde la puerta de su casa, cruzada de brazos, con una carcajada.

Las mejillas de la rubia se volvieron completamente rojas, caminando rápidamente hasta la latina, con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Q:** _Es.. Es la chica de la cual te hablaba_ – susurro.

**S:** _Ella? Es por eso que le has dado no se cuantos dólares de propina?_ – pregunto divertida, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la cocina. – _Estas loca si crees que te pagare esa cantidad_

**Q:** _No es para tanto, pero si.. Es ella_ – murmuro cerrando la puerta y siguiéndola.

**S:** _Bueno, ahora ya sabes donde trabaja… Puedes ir e invitarla a comer _– se encogió de hombros.

**Q:** _Estas loca? Lo va a tomar sumamente raro…_

**S:** _Que aburrida eres Fabray! No pierdes nada con investigarlo_

**Q:** _Te recuerdo que aun soy nueva en esto… No es tan fácil_

**S:** _Lo es, es algo normal, es lo mismo… _- rodo los ojos.

**Q**_**:**__ No lo es! No es normal que una chica que no conoces vaya y te invite a comer, al cine o lo que sea!_

**S:** _Ok ok_ – tomo un sorbo de su cerveza – _Te ayudare_ – sonrió.

**Q:** _Ayudarme? Como?_

**S:** _Iremos a Breadstix y la miraremos fijamente… Tengo mi gaydar y si lo es, te lo diré, le pedirás que salgan y te olvidaras de la telettubie de bolsillo, te parece? _

**Q:** _Gay que?_

**S:** _Gaydar rubia! Toda la gente gay, lo tiene. Sabemos cuando una chica o chico es gay, así que estas de suerte _– dijo con orgullo.

Quinn la miro extraña y soltó una risita.

**Q**_**: **__ Lo de Rachel.._ – cambio de humor, suspirando – _Es algo imposible… Al parecer ha solucionado todo con Finn…_

**S:** _Por eso estas aquí, ya se me hacia raro_

**Q:** _No seas dramática_

**S:** _Lo soy! Mi mejor amiga ha preferido pasar todo el verano a lado de una enana que esta estúpidamente enamorada de una morsa que tiene mas bubbies que tu y yo!_

Quinn al escuchar lo ultimo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada contagiando a la latina, que decidió cambiar de tema.

* * *

_Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows, favoritos, etc :D Espero que vayan aumentando._

_En fin, les he dejado otro capitulo para hacer todo mas interesante y saber mas de lo que va el fic, espero que les haya gustado y a ver si pueden adivinar quien es! _

_Y bueno… Ya extraña leer sus reviews __**Darkhannock**__**, PaoVargas y Natty.S!**_

_Se me olvidaba… Por ahí me preguntaron sobre "Pretending" y bueno, por el momento no tengo planeada una segunda parte, quiza algún dia, quiza no…_

_En fin, dejen __**reviews**__!_

_Actualizacion prox lunes!_


	3. Te quiero

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capitulo 3:** _Te quiero_

**K:** _Ya lista para regresar a clases?_

Se dejo caer en la cama de la castaña, poniendo sus brazos en su nuca.

**R:** _Lo que nos espera! Todo un regreso triunfal_ – imito a su amigo.

**K:** _Estoy emocionado! Ahora seremos populares Rach!_ – chillo dando un pequeño aplauso.

**R:** _No mas slushies, no mas burlas _

**K:** _Lo se_ – sonrió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos – _Como van las cosas con Finn?_ – cambio de tema.

**R:** _Perfectamente_ – lo miro con una sonrisa tímida, pero feliz – _Hemos pasado los últimos días todo el tiempo juntos_

**K:** _Me da mucho gusto que de nuevo estén bien, no soportaba su malhumor_ – la miro – _en realidad nadie en la casa.._

**R:** _Me imagino… Pero ya todo esta perfecto_

**K:** _Aun sigue con la idea de casarse? _

**R:** _Lo hemos hablado y creo que ha entendido que debemos esperar_

**K:** _Es lo ideal, aun son muy jóvenes… Pero como es un desesperado, seguro le vuelve la idea_

**R:** _Supongo _– le regalo media sonrisa, para volver a mirar el techo.

Pasaron de nuevo unos minutos en silencio.

**K:** _Y si vamos a comer? Yo invito!_

…**.**

**Q:** _No se porque he aceptado!_ - negó con la cabeza

**S:** _Porque eres muy gay y quieres saber su nombre _

Rodos los ojos

**Q:** _Podrías bajar la voz? Cualquiera puede escuchar_

**S:** _Deja de chillar Fabray!_ – abrió la puerta del restaurante y se sentaron en medio para tener una vista de todo el restaurante.

Paso más de 30 minutos, ambas buscaban con la mirada, a pesar de que el lugar estaba casi a reventar.

**Q:** _No vendrá aquí, es repartidora, así que mejor vámonos_ – se levanto dejando un par de dólares en la mesa.

**S:** _Solo ha pasado 30 minutos! Porfavor! _

La rubia la ignoro y camino hacia la salida, Santana bufo y se levanto, yendo tras de ella.

Apenas abrió la puerta y pudo ver como dos motocicletas se estacionaban y aunque traían el casco, pudo reconocer esos ojos azules. Se volteo nerviosa.

**S:** _Que te pasa? Casi choco contigo!_ – reclamo mirándola de fea forma.

**Q:** _Ahí esta! Ahí Ahí!_ – susurro nerviosa

Santana se alzo de puntillas, para ver mejor, pero Quinn tiro de ella.

**Q:** _No seas tan obvia Santana! Pensara que la sigo o no se! _

**S:** _No eres tan importante… Tu crees que te recuerde? Sabes a cuanta gente debe de ver al día?_

**R:** _Esas son Santana y Quinn?_ – pregunto aun dentro del auto, quitando su cinturón de seguridad.

Kurt entrecerró la mirada para enfocar mejor.

**K:** _Si, son ellas_

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia ellas.

**Q:** _Se supone que estas aquí para ayudarme, no para decirme esas cosas, cuando sabes perfectamente los…_

**S:** _Si Quinn!_- la interrumpió -_ Pero lo único que has hecho es chillar desde que te bajaste del auto, hemos estado ahí 30 minutos y ni siquiera me has dejado pedir algo de comer, así yo no pue.._

**R:** _Hola Quinn!_ – exclamo con una enorme sonrisa, abrazándola fuertemente, la cual sorprendida la imito, un poco nerviosa por la situación que estaba viviendo.

Después de esto, se saludaron todo, mientras Quinn echo una mirada a la chica misteriosa que estaba detrás de ella, conversando con quien parecía ser su compañero de trabajo, recargados en la motos.

**K:** _Ya han comido? O ya se iban?_

La latina busco respuesta en Quinn, pero noto que estaba muy interesada mirando aquella chica. Lo que provoco una sonrisa burlona.

**S:** _No, apenas íbamos a entrar… Verdad Quinn?_ – le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, haciéndola reaccionar.

**Q:** _Qu-que? _– tartamudeo.

**S:** _Que apenas vamos llegando…_- Quinn la mato con la mirada -_ Comemos juntos?_ – pregunto sonriendo.

Una mesa de lado de las ventanas, la vista perfecta para Quinn por culpa de la latina, que evidentemente se divertía molestándola. Pero Rachel comenzó a llamar su atención, preguntándole como había estado o que había hecho, mientras Kurt y Santana hablaban sobre distintas cosas.

**- **Podrías ayudarme? Todo esta a reventar y ahorita no han pedido a domicilio

Pidió una de las mesaras a aquella chica, que con una sonrisa, se levanto de su moto y camino hasta adentrarse al restaurante. Se puso un pequeño mandil y tomo una libretita.

**-** Ayúdame con esa mesa, si? La de aquellos chicos – le señalo la mesa de Kurt, Santana, Rachel y Quinn. Asintió y camino respirando profundamente.

**-** _Hola chicos… Ya desean ordenar?_ – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Quinn reconoció la voz y al instante levanto la mirada.

Se perdió en ella.

Todos habían pedido y ahora era su turno. Santana contenía la risa y solo para no ser tan obvia.

La rubia podía sentir la mirada de todos. La chica, que anotaba algo lento por la falta de práctica, al no escuchar ninguna voz, desvió la mirada de aquella libreta.

La vio y pudo reconocerla; centro comercial y aquella buena propina.

**-** _Hola!_ – saludo con una sonrisa tímida, poniendo mas nerviosa a Quinn con las mejillas un poco rojas y correspondiéndole la sonrisa algo torpe – _Vas a ordenar algo?_

Bajo la mirada y comenzó a hojear la carta algo nerviosa.

**Q:** _Eh…_ - llevo una mano a su cabello nerviosa – _Solo… Solo una malteada de fresa_ – pidió al fin.

La chica asintió, comenzó anotar.

**-** _Hay dos órdenes pendientes, te necesitan, yo los sigo atendiendo_

La interrumpió la mesera.

**- **_Bueno chicos, en unos minutos le traen su comida, mi compañera Jessica los seguirá atendiendo_ – dijo amable, para dar media vuelta y caminar rápidamente.

Rachel y Kurt habían mirado la escena con el ceño fruncido, ya que la actitud tan nerviosa de Quinn los había descolocado un poco.

**S:** _Me acompañas al baño Q?_ – pidió Santana.

Quinn asintió al instante, se pusieron de pie y ya estando en el baño Santana soltó una fuerte carcajada. Mientras que la rubia, abría la llave y con sus dos manos se enjugaba la cara, tratando de que el calor en sus mejillas bajara

**S:** _Eres tan, tan, TAN_ – alzo la voz – _obvia!_

**Q:** _Ya cállate Santana! Que todo eso ha pasado por tu culpa!_ – dijo un poco molesta, dando vuelta y recargándose en el lavabo

**S:** _Bájale eh Fabray, tu solita te has puesto nerviosa, pero bueno.. Te ha recono…_

**R:** _Estas bien Quinn?_ – interrumpió Rachel abriendo la puerta.

**S:** _Si, hasta que llegaste tu elfo! _

**Q:** _Santana! _– recrimino

**R:** _Era tan raro que no hubiera un insulto tuyo… _

**S:** _Lo que digas_ – rodo los ojos, la esquivo y salió del baño.

**R:** _Estas bien? _– pregunto acercando a la rubia.

**Q:** _Si… Porque lo preguntas?_

**R:** _Derrepente te has puesto muy nerviosa y roja_

**Q:** _Si.. Bueno, no se… Pero creo que ya esta pasando, me he echado un poco de agua fría_

**R:** _No tendrás fiebre?_

**Q:** _No.. No, solo fue de repente, ya sabes… Puede ser hormonal_

Pero poco le importo a la castaña que se acercó y con ambas manos toco sus mejillas. Haciendo que Quinn sintiera un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y un gran cosquilleo en su estomago.

**R:** _Huum_ – puso una mano en la frente – _No, no tienes fiebre _

**Q:** _Ves, te lo dije_ – le regalo media sonrisa – _Pero eres una paranoica!_

**R:** _Claro que no! Simplemente, me preocupo por ti_ – acaricio su mejilla y la abrazo fuertemente – _Te he extrañado muchísimo, te he visto muy poco_ – susurro triste.

Le correspondió el abrazo esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

**Q:** _Y yo a ti Rach, pero ya nos veremos todos los días el instituto_

Deshicieron el abrazo, Rachel sostuvo su mano.

**R:** _Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… En especial de Finn_ – dijo emocionada.

**Q:** _Oh de verdad? Todo va bien con el? _– fingió una sonrisa.

**R:** _Mas que bien, pero ya habrá tiempo de contarte… Ahora vamos a comer_

**Q:** _Vamos_ – quiso soltar su mano, pero la castaña la mantenía fuerte, saliendo del baño de es forma.

**R:** _Segura que solo con la malteada? No quieres algo mas?_

Asintió.

**R:** _En serio?_

**Q:** _Si, no tengo mucho apetito_

La castaña no insistió más.

Kurt al verlas llegar, no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en sus manos, frunciendo los labios y arqueando una ceja, que no paso desapercibido por Quinn, que no puedo evitar sentirse incomoda así que soltó delicadamente la mano de Rachel.

Al hacerlo Kurt le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos que apenas duro un segundo, pero que logro incomodarla aun mas.

…

**R:** _Gracias por venir Quinn, quería… no se, pasar tiempo. Toda esta semana he estado con Finn y echaba de menos esas tardes contigo_ – le sonrío.

Se encontraban en el cuarto de la castaña, ya listas para dormir, boca arriba, solo iluminadas por la tenue luz que atravesaba las cortinas. Quinn la miro y le sonrío con ternura conteniendo un gran suspiro.

Rachel jugaba con sus dedos arriba de su estomago, mirando el techo.

**Q:** _No tienes que agradecerme, yo también te extrañaba_ – tomo su mano y la miro.

**R:** _Nunca pensé que me llevaría tan bien contigo y puede que aun para mucha gente sea raro y piensen algo que no_ – la rubia se tenso y quito su mano delicadamente – _Pero solo son chismes y no tenemos por qué hacerles caso _– se encogió de hombros.

**Q**_**:**__ No.._ – aclaro su voz – _no entiendo… Que chismes?_

Rachel por fin la miro.

**R:** _Pues… Ya sabes, que solo aparentas ser alguien que no eres, que no confié en ti.._

Quinn respiro aliviada y cerró los ojos relajándose. Intuía que Kurt se había dado cuenta del gusto que tenia por Rachel, pero no era así. Solo eran esas estúpidas ideas que quizá eran normales por el historial de "perra" que tenia.

**R:** _Se que solo son ideas estúpidas de Finn y no hace nada mas que meterle ideas a Kurt _– rodo los ojos.

**Q:** _Los entiendo Rach, yo no tengo buen historial contigo, pero solo me basta con que tu creas en esta gran amistad, solo eso_ – la miro.

**R:** _Y lo hago_ – sus miradas se conectaron – _Tengo el presentimiento de que eres una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado a mi vida_

Delicadamente quito un mechón de cabello que cubría un parte del ojo de la rubia, que al sentir ese gesto, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, regalándole miles de sensaciones en su estomago. Se acercó poco a poco y dejo un tierno beso en la frente de Quinn.

**R:** _Buenas noches_ – le sonrío y se dio la vuelta, cubriendo con las cobijas hasta la espalda, dejando a Quinn con una sonrisa estúpida y sin reaccionar por aquel hermoso gesto.

Haber sentido los suaves labios de su amiga en su frente había sido encantador.

**Q:** _Buenas noches Rach _– susurro aun sonriendo.

…

_**S: Es su amiga Will! Tienes que interrumpir y decirles – susurro.**_

_**W: Tienes razón…**_

_**Todo el glee club se encontraba en la boda de Finn y Rachel, que estaban a punto de concluir y ser esposos. Lo que tanto habían deseado.**_

_**Se acercó delicadamente a Burt, susurrándole la noticia.**_

_**B: Señor Juez, siento interrumpir, pero esta boda no podrá seguir, lamento el tiempo que le hemos hecho perder.**_

_**F: Que? No, no, no! No pueden hacernos esto ahora que…**_

_**B: Quinn ha tenido un grave accidente – fue directo – Se encuentra en el hospital y esta muy delicada.**_

_**Todo los chicos se miraron entre si, totalmente sorprendidos.**_

_**Rachel dejo caer el ramo y se acercó.**_

_**R: QUE? – alzo la voz – Donde esta? Como esta? Quiero ver a Quinn! – agrego ya histérica y con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.**_

…

**R:** _NOOO! QUINN!_ – grito despertándose de golpe con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

Quinn que dormía plácidamente a su lado, se levanto asustada prendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche, se sentó.

**Q:** _Estas bien Rach? Que ha pasado?_ – pregunto preocupada.

Rachel no respondió, solo se limito a sentarse y abrazarla fuertemente, mientras lloraba de nuevo.

**R:** _Perdóname, perdóname_ – repetía una y otra vez.

**Q:** _Que dices? No te entiendo_ – se separo y la tomo de las manos.

**R:** _Por todo lo que pasaste, por el accidente, fue mi culpa.. Yo… Perdón Quinn _– chillo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

**Q:** _Hey, hey.. Rach_ – le quito ambas manos y una de ellas la dejo en su mejilla – _Todo esta bien ok? Solo fue una pesadilla, todo eso ya paso y no tengo nada que perdonarte_ – le regalo una sonrisa.

Los sollozos de Rachel aumentaron, volviendo abrazar a Quinn, que la rodeo con ternura, regalándole un beso en su cabello.

**Q:** _Despertaras a tus padres, así que anda, tranquilízate _– susurro acariciando su espalda.

Los sollozos fueron disminuyendo, pero Rachel se aferro mas a la rubia, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Quinn, que al sentir tan cerca su respiración, su corazón comenzó a latir con una rapidez sorprendente.

Trataba de calmarse para no ser tan obvia, pero no podía. Tenerla así, en sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración, era demasiado difícil.

Respiro profundamente y muy a su pesar, tuvo que deshacer el abrazo.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, volvieron a recostarse y apago la luz. Rachel se giro, dándole la espalda. La imito acomodándose, dispuesta a volver a conciliar el sueño que sin duda seria difícil después de aquella emoción tan fuerte.

Quinn pudo sentir como la castaña volvía a girarse, ahora mirando su espalda.

**R:** _Quinn?_ – pregunto después de unos minutos – _Estas despierta?_

**Q:** _Ajap _– susurro, ya mirándola de frente – _Te sientes mal?_

Negó con la cabeza.

**R:** _Puedes abrazarme? –_ pregunto tímida.

**Q:** _Claro que si_ – le sonrío tiernamente, la cual fue correspondida.

Rachel volvió a su posición inicial haciendo que Quinn se acercara a ella y pasara un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

**Q:** _Así esta bien?_

**R:** _Perfecto_ – susurro entrelazando su mano con la de su amiga.

Quinn soltó un pequeño suspiro.

**Q:** _Te quiero_ – susurro dulcemente, regalándole un fugaz beso en su cabello y pegando más su cuerpo.

* * *

_Un día de retraso, lo se! Pero ayer me fue imposible subirlo, espero que les haya gustado y pues… Ya en el próximo capitulo sabrán quien es la "chica misteriosa" aunque la mayoría ya sabe _

_Gracias por los reviews y pues espero que dejen mas!_


	4. Ok Quinn

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capitulo:** _¿Ok Quinn?_

Abrió los ojos lentamente para evitar que la luz que ya se colaba por la habitación, le lastimara.

Quiso moverse pero noto el brazo que estaba sobre su cintura y al instante, recordó quien era.

Miro el reloj, el cual marcaba "9:30 am" comenzó a quitar el brazo poco a poco, hasta quedar libre, sin despertarla.

Antes de entrar al baño, la miro de reojo dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Porque? Porque sin duda amaba la compañía de Quinn. Y lamentaba haber quedado con Finn para ir a desayunar y luego al cine. Hubiera preferido quedarse y pasar la mañana y tarde con ella, antes de entrar al instituto.

…

Bajo de su auto con su ya acostumbrado uniforme de las cheerios. En la entrada no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros, así que pensó que seguro se encontrarían en los pasillos y así fue. Al dar vuelta los visualizo.

**R:** _Quinn!_

La castaña fue la primera en saludar, dejando con media palabra a Finn, que un poco estresado rodo los ojos.

**Q:** _Rach!_ – le dio un pequeño abrazo y beso en la mejilla – _No sabes la pena que me dio con tus padres! Porque no me avisaste?_

**R:** _Lo siento, pero no me dio tiempo, aparte estabas tan dormida que no quise despertarte_ – se encogió de hombros.

**Q:** _Pero igual, no es mi casa… Así que no vuelvas hacerlo_

**R:** _Siempre tienes que ser así Fabray?_ – rodo los ojos, gesto que hizo sonreír a Quinn contagiando a Rachel.

**F:** _Amor_ – interrumpió tomando su mano – _Hola_ – saludo sin mirar a Quinn, siendo cortante – _Lista?_ – le sonrió a su novia.

**Q:** _Hola Finn_ – saludo sin ánimos

**R:** _Te veo en un rato? _

Quinn asintió, le regalo una sonrisa que fue respondida con un beso en su mejilla.

Soltó un gran suspiro viendo como se alejaba tomada de la mano de Finn, con una enorme sonrisa.

**S:** _Mira otros horizontes rubia_ – susurro dándole un apretón en su hombro, como signo de apoyo.

Esbozo una sonrisa triste, para volver a suspirar y asentir con la cabeza.

…

Apenas había pasado una semana y lo que siempre había deseado Rachel y la mayoría del Glee Club, estaba frente a sus ojos. Cada receso: desayunar con el equipo de futbol y las porristas; los mas populares de McKinley.

Quinn que estaba un poco más acostumbrada a ese mundo; el cual no le gustaba del todo, se sentó con pocos ánimos, frente a Rachel.

Echo una mirada alrededor del comedor por mera curiosidad, para volver a enfocarla en Rachel que justamente en ese momento le daba un pequeño beso a Finn.

Sintió un punzada que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un vacío.

**Ky:** _Hola chicos! _

**A:** _Hola Kitty_ – dijo con entusiasmado.

Quinn que compartía cada entrenamiento con ella, rodo los ojos. Aquella chica no era de su total agrado, por las continuas miradas con "asco" hacia Santana y Brittany cada vez que estaban juntos.

**-** _Hey chicos, han visto a la nueva señora que prepara la comida?_ – señalo disimuladamente a sus espaldas, todos enfocaron sus miradas – _Es tan gorda que le tomaron una foto la navidad pasada y todavía la están imprimiendo_

Quinn negó con la cabeza, reprobando tan estúpido comentario, mientras los demás reían.

**R:** _Tiene que utilizar un reloj en ambas muñecas porque cubre dos zonas horarias, no?_

Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada, menos Quinn, que miro con un poco de decepción a su amiga, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

**B:** _Quizás tiene como una condición medica o se trago a alguien con condición médica_

De nuevo las carcajadas, que comenzaban a cansarla. Sabia que la mayoría solo lo hacia por seguir a los populares, pero igual, no era de su agrado. Ese mundo superficial, dejo de gustarle hace meses y solo estaba ahí sentada, porque sus mejores amigos se encontraban ahí. Aunque se comenzaba a cuestionar si los siguientes días comería con ellos.

Mientras miraba como todos seguían riéndose y haciendo comentarios, recorriendo uno a uno, pudo notar detrás de Rachel a una chica algo conocida con una boina, miraba de reojo.

Enfoco mas su mirada, tratando de reconocerla, pero la chica repentinamente se levanto y salió por la cafetería rápidamente.

Se quedo mirando su desayuno unos segundos, hasta reaccionar y saber a quien le recordaba. Sin decir nada, se levanto y corrió por donde la chica había ido. Al salir miro a ambos lados de los pasillos, pero nada. Ni rastro de ella.

…

**S:** _Porque has salido así? _

Después del receso y de una pesada clase de Física, iban a lo que serian las largas audiciones del coro, donde mas de 20 personas se habían anotado y tendría lugar en el auditorio.

**Q:** _Creo que he visto a la chica.._

**B:** _La que te gusta?_

Quinn frunció el ceño.

**S:** _Le he contado todo, verdad amor?_ – paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros

**B:** _Si, Santy me ha contado todo y le he dicho que ya lo sabia, pero se niega a creer que su gaydar no haya funcionado contigo_

**Q:** _En serio? Lo sabias? Como? _

Quinn busco respuesta en Santana que solo se encogió de hombros y negó.

**B:** _Simplemente lo sabia_ – les regalo un gran sonrisa.

Cambiaron de tema y ya dentro del auditorio, se sentaron 3 filas atrás de Kurt, Blaine, Rachel y Finn.

Rachel y Quinn habían conversado muy poco, ya que el horario no ayudaba mucho y también el hecho de que las clases que tenían juntas, también Finn estaba ahí y no se despegaba ni un segundo.

**Q:** _No entiendo como Rachel no se fastidia de tener todo el tiempo a Finn detrás de ella!_ – susurro al odio de Santana

**S:** _Calma esos celos Quinny_ – se burlo, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro – _Que te pasa?_ – exclamo, haciendo que Rachel y Finn voltearan – _Que miran? A sus asuntos, siameses! _

Quinn no pudo evitar reír al igual que Brittany.

El grandulón las fulmino con la mirada, al igual que Kurt.

**S:** _Que se trae Kurt contigo? Veo que últimamente te mira extraño.. _

**Q:** _Pensé que yo era paranoica… Pero si, últimamente_ – susurro

**B:** _Debe ser su gaydar, seguro no ha dejado de sonar al acercarse a Quinn_ – sonrió.

Santana soltó una fuerte carcajada.

**S:** _Por eso te amo!_ – exclamo regalándole un abrazo, la rubia se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas levemente rosadas.

**Q:** _No es gracioso!_ – exclamo entre dientes fulminándolas con la mirada – _Puede que se de cuenta y que le diga a Rachel!_

**B:** _Has aceptado que eres lesbiana? Wow!_ – cubrió su boca sorprendida, mientras de nuevo, Santana reía.

Tapo su rostro con ambas manos

**Q:** _Disimulen chicas! _– chillo

**S:** _No empieces a chillar Fabray!_ – advirtió – _Y si le dice a Berry que? Crees que por ser así no te hablara mas? _

Quinn asintió bajando la mirada

**S:** _Quinn! Los papas de Rachel son gays! Es evidente que no lo hará!_

**Q:** _No me refiero a eso! Si no a que…_ - suspiro – _Sino a que Kurt se haya dado cuenta de mi gusto por ella y se lo diga y ella de plano ponga distancia conmigo_

**S:** _Kurt solo debe de tener uno que otra duda, pero por su bien, esperemos que no abrá la bocota_

Quinn resoplo un poco estresada. Pero decidió relajarse y disfrutar la audiciones, que comenzaron en ese mismo instante.

Pasaron al menos 10 personas, de los cuales ninguno tenía una aptitud para entrar al Glee Club. Bailaban y "cantaban" pésimo.

Decidieron hacer un descanso de 5 minutos.

**S:** _Vamos a la cafetería, vas con nosotras? _

**Q:** _Huum… Mejor las espero aquí_

Las chicas asintieron y la dejaron sola. Se deslizo por la butaca, estirando sus piernas y mirando el techo, con un suspiro. Cerró los ojos, relajándose un poco.

**R:** _Vas a decirme cual es el perfume que utilizas que huele tan bien?_ – susurro Rachel cerca del oído de la rubia.

Quinn se sobresalto, sentándose correctamente.

**Q:** _Rachel! Me has asustado!_

**R:** _Lo siento_ – sonrió.

**Q:** _No te preocupes_ – le devolvió la sonrisa – _Que tal ves las audiciones?_

**R:** _Pésimas!_ – exclamo un poco estresada – _Me había entusiasmado ver a tanta gente en la lista, pero todo ha sido decepcionante._

La rubia rio.

**Q:** _Tranquila, aun faltan 10 personas, quizá en esas podamos encontrar a esa estrella que necesitamos_ – bromeo.

Rachel golpeo el hombro, haciendo reír mas a la rubia.

**Q:** _Es broma señorita Berry_ – le tomo la mano – _Tu eres y serás, la única gran estrella del coro de McKinley _

Rachel apretó su mano

**R:** _Mas vale que tu y todos, tengan ese pensamiento _– amenazo con ego.

**Q:** _Tu siempre tan modesta _

**R:** _Siempre!_

Rachel recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, aun con sus manos juntas.

**R:** _Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?_

**Q:** _Creo que no_

**R:** _Perfecto! Entonces no hagas planes, ok?_

**Q:** _Ok… A donde me llevaras?_

**R:** _Es sorpresa, pero no hagas planes eh Quinn_

**Q:** _Con quien Rach?_ _Si estoy mas sola que nada!_

**R:** _Lo estas porque quieres… Miles de chicos están detrás de ti_

La rubia rio.

**Q:** _Otra vez con lo mismo? _

**R:** _No es que este con lo mismo, pero pareciera que no te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres Quinn, aun sigo sin.._

**K:** _RACHEL! Ya van empezar, vamos, ven!_ – exclamo interrumpiéndolas.

**Q:** _Luego platicamos, vale?_

Los miro a ambos y pensó por un par de segundos.

**F:** _Amor!_ – exclamo dando palmaditas al asiento de a lado, dándole a entender que se sentara ahí.

**R:** _Me quedare aquí lo que resta de las audiciones_ – decidió.

Finn algo molesto se encogió de hombros. Kurt miro sus manos y de nuevo, miro de mal modo a Quinn, que no lo noto.

**Q:** _Creo que no le agrado mucho a Finn, deberías ir con el, ya luego platicamos_

**R:** _No! Desde que entramos a clases me la he pasado con el, por unos minutos, no le pasara nada_ – la tranquilizo

**Q:** _Segura?_

**R:** Ajap – le sonrio.

Santana y Brittany llegaban tomadas de la mano, riéndose.

**S:** _Oh! Pero mira! Si aquí tenemos a Berry! _– exclamo con una sonrisa forzada – _Donde has dejado a tu chicle?_ – se burlo.

Quinn aclaro su garganta tratando de contener la risa, mientras Brittany reía por lo bajo.

**R:** _Tu siempre tan linda_ – ironizo

**S:** _Lo se _– dijo orgullosa, tomando asiento a lado de Quinn, seguida de su novia.

…

Faltaba solo una persona y las caras de los chicos eran de fastidio, ya que al principio había sido divertido ver como la gente quería hacer el ridículo, pero ahora se tornaba tedioso al no encontrar a nadie que realmente pudiera unirse al club.

**W:** _Solo falta una persona y ojala, sea la que estamos esperando_ – murmuro.

Los chicos asintieron.

**R:** _Dudo que lo sea_

**B:** _Lo será_

Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido, para de nuevo enfocar su mirada en el escenario.

Quinn que estaba aburrida, estaba totalmente metida en su celular, checando las diferentes redes sociales en las que tenia cuenta.

**W:** _Adelante_ – dijo en voz alta.

Santana que plácidamente disfrutaba su frappucino, comenzó a toser, llamando la atención de la mayoría, en especial de Quinn que comenzó a darle golpecitos.

**Q:** _Ya estas mejor?_

Las luces bajaron, solo iluminando el escenario.

**-** _Soy Marley Rose_ – dijo nerviosa.

Santana aun tratando de recuperarse, señalo el escenario, pero la rubia solo estaba enfocada en ella.

**S:** _Mira el escenario!_ – susurro.

Quinn miro y arqueo sus cejas, muy sorprendida.

La música comenzó a escucharse.

**R:** _Oh Dios! Esa canción la canta Barbra Streisand!_ – exclamo – _Dudo que llegue al tono_ – subestimo, buscando la mirada de Quinn, la cual estaba fija en aquella chica.

Marley tomo el micrófono torpemente, por los nervios.

_**It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues  
But now I need a little give and take**_

**R:** _**The New York Times…**_ - tarareo

Continúo cantando, haciéndolo realmente bien, llamando la atención de todos los chicos, pero en especial, el de Quinn.

_**The Daily News**__**  
**__**It comes down to reality**__**  
**__**and it's fine with me**__**  
**__**'cause i've let it slide**__**  
**__**Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riveside**_

Rachel miro de reojo a Quinn y la vio tan interesada que no pudo evitar tener una sensación extraña en el estomago.

_**I don't have any reasons**__**  
**__**I've left them all behind**__**  
**__**I'm in a New York State of Mind**__**  
**__**I'm just taking a greyhound**__**  
**__**On the Hudson River Line**_

Marley dejaba los nervios atrás y empezaba a soltarse en el escenario con una gran sonrisa.

Por otra parte Quinn supo que ella era la chica a la que había visto salir de la cafetería, si sus ojos, su sonrisa, la habían fascinado, ahora aquella voz la había hipnotizado.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

_**'Cause I'm in**__**  
**__**I'm in a New York**__**  
**__**State of mind**_

Soltó el micrófono, cerro los ojos, tomo aire y canto la ultima estrofa a todo pulmón, con una enorme sonrisa, llena de satisfacción al saber que lo había hecho perfectamente.

_**New York State of Mind**_

Todo el Glee Club se puso de pie, aplaudiendo y uno que otro vitoreando, a excepción de Rachel, que con pocas ganas lo hacia.

Se le había hecho tan extraña la gran atención que Quinn le había puesto a aquella chica, que no dudo en preguntarle.

**R:** _Hey Quinn_ – la rubia seguía aplaudiendo y sonriendo – _Quinn!_- la jalo del brazo.

**Q:** _Eh? Que pasa?_

**R:** _La conoces?_

**Q:** _No… Porque?_

**W:** _WOW!_ – exclamo emocionado- _Has estado excelente! Gracias!_

Los aplausos aun seguían.

**M:** _Gra-Gracias_ – murmuro por el micrófono, con una sonrisa tierna, para después bajar del escenario y salir del auditorio.

**Q:** _Que me decías?_

Ahora su atención si era para la castaña

**R:** _Que si la conoces_ – repitió.

Todos comenzaron a sentarse.

**Q:** _Eh no.._

**R:** _Y porque tanta atención?_

Santana que escuchaba, frunció el ceño.

**S:** _Que chismosa eres RuPaul_ – la miro feo.

La castaña rodo los ojos.

**Q:** _Porque…_ - hizo una pausa, tomando aire y intentar organizar su cerebro – _Porque canta realmente bien, me ha encantado su voz _– se encogió de hombros.

**R:** _No es para tanto… Si tiene bonita voz, pero es difícil que alcancé notas altas_ – frunció los labios.

**S:** _Puuf _– bufo – _No pensé que fueras tan envidiosa_

**R:** _Mira Santana, no voy a estar sopor…_

**Q:** _Ya Santana, deja de molestarla_ – la miro seria, volvió su mirada a la castaña – Y_ lo hace bien, pero como te lo dije hace rato… No habrá nadie como tu_ – le regalo una sonrisa.

Rachel emocionada, abrazo a la rubia fuertemente, para después darle un beso en la mejilla, dejándola con una tímida sonrisa. Se levanto y se despidió con la mano.

Quinn la siguió con la mirada y vio el pequeño beso con Finn, deshaciendo su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos, desvió la mirada un tanto triste.

**S:** _Marley Rose… No Rachel Berry… __¿Ok Quinn?_ – susurro.

**Q:**_ Ok_ – dio un fuerte suspiro.

* * *

_Una disculpa por el atraso, pero tuve examines y fue una semana demasiado pesada. Por fin saben quien es la "chica misteriosa" aunque la mayoría lo sabia!_

_Dejen reviews :D es genial saber su opinión._

_Bonita semana!_


	5. Olvidalo

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capitulo 5:** _Olvídalo _

Miro la hora en su celular.

7:00 am

Sus clases comenzaban a las 8 y la escuela estaba totalmente desierta, apenas había un par de carros en el parking.

Pero lo importante: ¿Por qué estaba ahí tan temprano?

Marley Rose.

Ella era su objetivo. Solo quería encontrarla, mirarla y tal vez, comenzar a entablar una conversación. Cosa que no pudo realizar después de la audición, a pesar de dar cientos de vueltas por todo el campus tratando de encontrarla.

Ahora, esperaría ahí, para seguirla y por lo menos saber que clase tendría.

…

**Q:** _Estuve desde las 7 y nunca la vi_

**S:** _Desde las 7? Me das miedo Fabray_

**Q:** _Solo_ – rodo los ojos – _Solo quiero saber en que clases esta, para mirarla y en una de esas animarme y saludarla_ – se encogió de hombros

**B:** _Y después comértela a besos?_ – interrumpió llegando detrás de ella, para regalarle una enorme sonrisa a la latina, que reía por tal comentario, para el final darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

**Q:** _Claro que no!_ – murmuro con las mejillas rosadas.

…

**- **_Anda cariño, tienes que ir a clases, en un rato te veo aquí, para saber como te fue, de acuerdo? _

**M:** _Si mama, espero quedarme_ – sonrió nerviosa

Acaricio su mejilla, dejo un delicado beso en su frente.

**- **_Así será, eres la mejor_ – le recordó.

Marley solo asintió y se despidió con la mano, saliendo sigilosamente de las cocinas, para después unirse al pasillo y caminar hacia su primer clase.

…

**S:** _Nos vemos en la siguiente clase rubia_ – se despidió Santana junto con Birttany dejando a Quinn en su clase de Ingles avanzado, una de las pocas clases que tenia con Rachel, pero que de seguro estaba acompañada de Finn. Era evidente que el chico no podría estar en una clase asi, pero al tener esas horas libres, con tal de estar con su novia, se colaba en la clase.

Echo un vistazo al aula, que se encontraba semi vacía, al ser la primera clase, era normal que la mayoría llegara sobre la hora o minutos mas tarde.

Casi siempre solía sentarse hasta adelante, pero tenía tantas cosas que pensar, que decidió sentarse hasta el final.

Saco su iPhone, entro a su Facebook y comenzó a buscar a Marley; una idea de Brittany.

Cientos y cientos, pero ninguna que se pareciera a ella. Resoplo estresada, echando su cabeza para atrás, cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos.

Poco a poco fueron llenando el aula, incluyendo el profesor, que preparaba sus cosas, dando unos minutos mas para entrara mas gente, incluyendo a Rachel, que llegaba sola, cosa que la extraño.

**R:** _Hey Quinn!_ – saludo dejando un fugaz beso en su mejilla, sentándose a un lado de ella.

**Q:** _Hola Rach… Y Finn?_ – pregunto.

**R:** _Parece que algo le ha hecho daño y esta enfermo del estomago_ – se encogió de hombros

**Q:** _Oh ya veo… Así que hoy estarás disponible_ – arqueo una ceja

**R:** _Eso parece_ – esbozo una sonrisa, contagiando a su amiga, que no quito la mirada de Rachel, observando cada movimiento que hacia. Arreglando su cabello, quitando imaginarias arrugas a su perfecto suéter de animalitos. Si. Todo lo que Rachel Berry trajera consigo, era perfecto. Exceptuando a Finn, claro esta.

**-** _Lo siento señorita, pero no puede entrar_ – indico el profesor, desde su escritorio – _Esta llegando 15 minutos tarde a mi clase, contando que yo he llegado un poco tarde_

**M:** _Lo se profesor, pero es que apenas me han autorizado esta clase y se han tardado en darme el salón y la hora_ – extendió un pequeño papel

Quinn al instante reconoció la voz y ahora sus ojos se posaban sobre Marley.

**- **_Es la última vez que hago esto por usted señorita, adelante, pase_

**M:** _Gracias! _– susurro entrando y mirando todo el salón buscando lugar.

Quinn también miro fugazmente, notando que el único lugar vacío era frente a ella. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su respiración se volvió un poco acelerada.

Marley comenzó a caminar mientras Quinn hundió su vista en su cuaderno visiblemente nerviosa, cosa que también sucedía con la ojiazul. Había reconocido a Rachel: estrella del Glee Club; Quinn: líder de las porristas.

**-** _Bien, les anotare los 3 libros que leeremos de aquí a las vacaciones de Diciembre, necesito que los traigan para la siguiente clase, de acuerdo?_

Todos asintieron.

El profesor comenzó anotar los nombres y autores de cada libro.

Marley tomo su mochila, buscando un bolígrafo, que encontró pero al intentar anotar, noto que no servía. Miro a su alrededor para intentar pedir uno, pero parecían poco amigables.

Respiro profundo, tomando valor. Se dio vuelta.

**M:** _Eh.. Hola_ – levanto la mano como saludo

Quinn torpemente miro a sus espaldas, pensando que le hablaba a alguien más, pero lo único que encontró fue la pared.

**Q:** _Ho- Hola_ – tartamudeo

**M:** _Tendrás algún bolígrafo que me prestes? El mio no sirve_ – pregunto.

**Q:** _Claro _– le extendió el que tenia en su mano – _Yo ahorita busco otro en mi mochila_

**M:** _Gracias _– se giro.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, por haber reaccionado tan torpe.

**R:** _Te encuentras bien, Quinn?_ – pregunto al ver toda la escena con el ceño fruncido.

**Q:** _Si_ – fingió una sonrisa

La clase paso sin ningún otro contratiempo, pero que fue eterna para la rubia, que lo único que quería era salir corriendo, subir a su auto, llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Había sido tan obvio su nerviosismo y la torpeza, que le daba pena al pensar que Marley lo hubiese notado.

**-** _Si no traerán los tres libros, ni siquiera se presenten en mi clase… Tengan buen día chicos_ – sentencio.

Quinn guardo rápidamente sus cosas y sin ni siquiera esperar a Rachel, fue de las primeras en salir del salón. Apenas había puesto un pie fuera y sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire puro, sintiendo un gran alivio, que se vio interrumpido al sentir un pequeño toque en su hombro. Se giro y de nuevo le falto el aire

**M:** _Quería devolverte tu bolígrafo_ – se lo extendió – _Muchas gracias_

La rubia tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

**Q:** _No lo necesitaras de nuevo?_ – pregunto tratando de ser "normal" y aprovechar el momento para entablar una converacion.

**M:** _En mi casillero, creo tener uno_ – respondió.

**Q:** _Segura? Mejor quédatelo, por si las dudas_ – se lo extendió de nuevo

**M:** _No, de verdad, estoy segura de que ahí esta_

**Q:** _Vamos a los casilleros, checas si tienes y si no, te quedas con el mio ¿Vale? _

**M:** _De... De verdad?_ – comenzó a caminar junto con la rubia – _No tienes ningún problema? _

**Q:** _Problema? _– frunció el ceño

**R:** _Quinn! Porque no me has esperado! _– recrimino con el ceño fruncido.

La rubia se giro.

**Q:** _Perdona Rach_ – frunció los labios – _Acompañare a Marley a su casillero, vamos?_

Rachel que miro de arriba hacia abajo a la chica, volvió mirar a Quinn y asintió, entrelazando su brazo.

El camino hasta el pasillo de los casilleros, fue totalmente en silencio.

La rubia se puso totalmente nerviosa, al ver que Brittany y Santana, se encontraban a un lado de su casillero y que al verla llegar con Marley, comenzaron burlarse con miradas y gestos, pensando en lo obvias que estaban siendo.

Marley se detuvo antes que ellas, yendo a su casillero, mientras Quinn aun con el brazo de Rachel alrededor del suyo, siguió con su camino.

Ya frente a sus amigas, Rachel se unió a Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine, que estaban a solo dos casilleros de ellas.

**S:** _No pierdes el tiempo Fabray_ – susurro a su odio, burlona, ganándose un pequeño golpe de la rubia en su hombro.

Marley con cientos de nervios, dudaba en acercarse o no a Quinn, que estaba rodeada por toda aquella gente tan popular. Sin saber que hacer, volvió a girarse y mirar sus libros que se encontraban en el casillero.

**Q:** _Marley!_ – exclamo – _Lo has encontrado?_

Se giro, golpeando su brazo torpemente con la pequeña puerta, mostrándole el bolígrafo.

**Q:** _Perfecto_ – murmuro

**M:** _Igual muchísimas gracias_

**Q:** _Todo bien… Ahorita que clase tienes?_

**S:** _Te vemos en la clase Quinn!_ – exclamo con una sonrisa burlona, la rubia solo asintió.

**M:** _Huum_ – se giro buscando su horario entre sus libros. Lo saco – _Química _

**Q:** _Te toca en el salón o en el laboratorio?_

**M:** _En laboratorio_

**Q:** _Te acompaño, queda cerca del mio _– se ofreció

**M:** _Claro_ – sonrió, cerrando su casillero, comenzando a caminar a lado de Quinn. Después de uso segundos, fue ella misma quien rompió el silencio – _Tu eres Quinn, la chica que hizo que tirara las bebidas y que medio un gran propina, no? _

Quinn ladeo la cabeza, arqueando ambas cejas, para después asentir.

**M:** _Y la famosa capitana de las cheerios, por eso he logrado reconocerte y que por cierto, no se que hace hablando con una junior_

**Q:** _Junior? Y como es que estas en una clase de ultimo año?_

**M:** _Siempre me ha gustado leer y bueno… He podido adelantar créditos y tomar esa materia_ – se encogió de hombro – _Pero en serio…_ - miro a su alrededor – _No te hacen burla por caminar… Conmigo? _

**Q:** _Porque tendrían que hacerlo?_ – frunció el ceño

**M:** _Eres Quinn Fabray! Líder de las porristas y ganadora de las nacionales de coro!_

**Q:** _Eso me hace diferente?_ – sonrió.

Marley asintió

**M:** _Eres la chica mas popular del instituto…_

**Q:** _Ya no es algo que me agrade del todo… Pero pues si, supongo que lo soy_

La miro extraña.

**Q:** _Que pasa?_

**M:** _Lo dices como sin nada… Cuando te apuesto que casi todas las chicas, quisieran ser igual de importantes que tu_

**Q:** _No es tan bueno como parece… Tu también quisieras serlo?_

Frunció los labios, entrecerrando los ojos, pensando.

**M:** _Quizá... Aunque nunca llegare hacerlo, así que prefiero no pensar en algo que no tendré_

**Q:** _Y porque no llegarías hacerlo?_

**M:** _Porque es obvio que no podría ser porrista y por otras cosas_ – encogió uno de sus hombros – _Prácticamente es imposible_

**Q:** _Crees que también será imposible que entres al Glee Club?_

**M:** _Sin duda_ – resoplo – _Yo antes vivía en Chicago, logre ver su actuación y créeme… Todos tienen una enorme voz, en especial tu amiga… Rachel Berry_

**Q:** _Si… Rachel tiene una grandísima voz, es la mejor que he escuchado _– sonrió tontamente.

**M:** _Lo se…_

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

**Q:** _Pero tu voz no se queda atrás_ – reacciono – _Y estoy mas que segura, que te quedaras_

**M:** No lo creo, pero gracias por los ánimos… En fin. Te dejo Quinn, gracias por acompañarme – le sonrió

**Q:** _Soy Quinn Fabray… Recuerdas?_ – le sonrió de igual forma, mientras Marley reía y asentía con la cabeza – _Nos vemos en la hora del Glee Club _– le guiño el ojo, despidiéndose con la mano.

Marley se balanceo sobre sus talones, soltó un gran suspiro, mientras miraba a Quinn.

Minutos antes del receso, decidió mirar el pizarrón donde venían las listas de los integrantes de los talleres. Tan solo falta un metro para llegar y sus manos temblaban, producto de los nervios.

Miro el suelo, cerro sus puños y tomo aire.

Dio un par de pasos, sin alzar la mirada, se coloco de espaldas al pizarrón, mientras la multitud trataba de esquivarla.

**M:** _Uno… Dos… Y… Tres_ – se giro y levanto la mirada, busco rápidamente el del Glee Club y pudo ver solamente un nombre. Trago saliva, esperando lo peor. Dio un paso mas, enfoco su mirada y pudo ver su nombre. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sorprendida.

**Q:** _Te lo dije_ – murmuro detrás de ella.

La chica se giro y sin pensarlo, la abrazo fuertemente.

**M:** _Me he quedado!_ – exclamo emocionada

Quinn también sorprendida por aquel gesto, no supo si abrazarla o no, así que simplemente no lo hizo, siendo algo torpe.

**Q:** _Felicidades y bienvenida al Glee Club!_ – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Marley se separo, aun con una enorme sonrisa, dejando embobada a la rubia.

**M:** _No puedo creerlo!_ – volvió a exclamar – _Podre cantar con ustedes! Es.. Es… WOW!_ – cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Quinn.

**W:** _Oh Quinn! Veo que conoces a la nueva integrante_ – las interrumpió el profesor. Solo asintió – _Perfecto, ahora vamos al salón para presentarte a todo el coro_ – con un gesto indico que lo siguieran.

**Q:** _Todo saldrá bien, son buenos chicos, confía en ello_ – susurro antes de entrar al aula, a lo que Marley asintió y le regalo media sonrisa.

**W:** _Chicos, esta chica_ – la señalo, mientras Quinn se adelantaba y se colocaba a un lado de sus amigas – _Sin duda ha dado una de las mejores audiciones que he vi en mi vida! Vamos a darle un aplauso a nuestro nuevo miembro, Marley Rose!_

Todos hicieron caso al profesor con sonrisas. Rachel que la miraba con detenimiento, pero de mala gana, se acercó.

**R:** _Marley en nombre de New Directions, bienvenida_ – forzó una sonrisa.

**M:** _Mu- Muchas gracias_ – sonrió torpemente, mientras tomaba los tirantes de la mochila y se balanceaba – _Estoy realmente emocionada por estar aquí_

**Sg:** _Me gusta tu sweater, de donde lo compraste?_

**M:** _Oh gracias…_ - lo miro – _En ?_ – agrego incomoda

**Sg:** _En serio?_ – se burlo

**R:** _Es ropa gratis no? O sea ropa de caridad_ – arqueo sus cejas pasando su lengua por sus labios, mirando de arriba hacia abajo

Marley solo asintió con pena.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, reprobando los comentarios de Sugar y Rachel, se acercó.

**W:** _Buenos chico, ya pueden ir a su receso, solo quería darle la bienvenida a Marley, nos vemos mas tarde_ – sonrió, dejando solos.

**Sm:** _Desayunamos juntos?_ – todos asintieron – _Tu también estas invitada Marley _

**M:** _No gracias.. Ya tengo otros planes_ – encogió uno de sus hombros, al tiempo que todos comenzaban a salir. La chica fue la primera.

**R:** _Vamos Q?_ – se acercó sonriendo.

**Q:** _Era necesario que comentaras eso , Rachel?_

**R:** _No lo dije para molestarla, solo dije la verdad_ – se encogió de hombros, despreocupada

**Q:** _Pues lograste incomodarla, fue de muy mal gusto_ – negó – _Y ve con ellos, no tengo ganas de ir y juntarme con tanta gente superficial_ – sin darle oportunidad de responder, salió molesta del aula.

Rachel bufo, cruzándose de brazos.

…

**M:** _Nadie ha visto mama, no te preocupes_ – la tranquilizo sentándose en un banco, dentro de la cocina del Instituto – _Mejor te cuento como me fue_

**-** _Ok_ – se acercó al refrigerador y saco carne, extendiéndole a su hija frascos con condimentos – _Entonces te han elegido entre mas de 20 personas? Solo a ti?_ – le sonrió

**M:** _Algo así…_ - dijo seria _– Ok! Si! Y es genial!_ – exclamo emocionada con una enorme sonrisa – _Todos me han recibido de buena forma, en especial el profesor y una chica del Glee Club, que ni te creerás quien ha sido_ – echo un poco de condimentos en la carne

**-** _Me alegro cariño, pero dime, quien ha sido?_

**M:** _Quinn Fabray! Totalmente diferente a como la pintan o por lo menos se ha portado muy amable conmigo _

**-** _Creo que si he escuchado hablar de ella, pero en especial de su padre, es el director del Banco de Lima, es alguien muy importante_ – Marley arqueo las cejas – _Pero dime, como es la tal Rachel Berry?_

**M:** _Hum_ – su semblante cambio, volviéndose mas serio – _Pues… No ha sido muy agradable conmigo.._

**-** Porque lo dices?

**M:** _Han hecho un par de comentarios acerca de mi ropa_ – bajo la mirada – _Y bueno… Hace un par de días, se han burlado de ti y eso no me ha agradado_

**-** _No te enfoques en eso, lo importante ahora es que encuentres un lugar donde pertenezcas_

**M:** _Pero eres mi mama y me molestan que se rían de ti!_

**- **_Cariño… Son solo adolescentes_

**M:** _Pero es tan extraño mentir acerca de ti… Eso de salir de la escuela y entrar por la parte de atrás, donde entran los empleados y llegar hasta aquí, para poder estar contigo, no me gusta… Eres mi mama!_ – arqueo una ceja, resoplando. – _Quisiera poder entrar y salir por la cafetería, sin importarme nada!_

- _¿Te acuerdas lo que paso en tu ultima escuela? No tenias amigos _– la ojiazul endureció su rostro frunciendo el ceño – _Y no voy a dejar que todo eso vuelva a suceder, esta es tu oportunidad de sentarse con los populares_ – la animo con una gran sonrisa – _No la estropees._

Marley solo sonrió.

Por otra parte, Quinn en el afán de seguirla, sin saber que no podía interrumpir, escucho toda la conversación, sintiéndose mal por la chica, que tenia que mentir acerca de su vida, solo por las estupideces de la gente y su maldita superficialidad, que parecía que ahora inundaba el Glee Club, el único lugar donde pensó que aceptaban a todo tipo de gente, sin juzgarla, sin burlarse. Ahora todo parecía haber quedado atrás.

Salió en silencio, hacia su siguiente clase.

…

La clase del Glee Club, paso sin mucho revuelo, tan solo un par de indicaciones para tener notas altas y largas, por parte del profesor, ensayándolo una y otra vez. Marley se había mantenido alejada de la mayoría, limitándose a seguir lo el profesor indicaba.

Cada quien salió en pequeños grupos, platicando y riendo directo al estacionamiento para ir a su clase. Quinn se despidió de sus amigas, se dirigía al estacionamiento, pero Rachel la tomo del brazo.

**R:** _Porque defiendes tanto a esa tal Marley?_

**Q:** _Me caído muy bien y solo quiero que se sienta bien en el Glee Club_ – se encogió de hombros.

**R:** _Pues tiene que empezar acostumbrarse al humor de nosotros_

**Q:** _Eso fue una burla de mal gusto Rachel y creo que eso no caracteriza al coro… Nosotros aceptamos a la gente tal cual es, no? Entonces porque tienes que hacerle segunda a Sugar?_ – dijo molesta

**R:** _No le hice segunda a nadie Quinn! Pero ojala así me defendieras cuando Santana me dice uno de esos tantos apodos que tu me pusiste!_ – le recrimino

**Q:** _Eso no viene al caso Rachel, sabes que te he pedido disculpas miles de veces por todo eso!_

**R:** _A ella recién la conoces y mira como la defiendes! Yo que hoy pensaba en pasar todo el día contigo, aprovechando que no esta Finn, y tu te preferiste pasar tiempo con ella_

**Q:** _Eso a que viene? Y claro, solo me necesitas cuando tu noviecito no esta cerca, porque esta el y yo dejo de existir!_ – extendió sus brazos, para después cruzarlos y sonreír irónica.

**R:** _Es mi novio Quinn! Que quieres que haga?_ - se cruzo de brazos

**Q:** _Santana tiene novia y sin embargo, tiene tiempo para su amiga… Mejor acepta que ese estúpido te tiene controlada porque no quiere que hables conmigo! Porque puede dejarte tranquila mientras hablas con los demás, pero cuando te acercas a mi, llega con su cara de idiota y te aleja!_ – fue directa

**R:** _No lo insultes y no, no es así! _– alzo la voz – _Tienes demasiada imaginación Quinn_

**Q:** _Olvídalo Rachel… Todo esto es una estupidez_ – negó, dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose el estacionamiento, para evitar hacer mas lio.

Caminaba realmente molesta, porque su amiga no tenia porque reclamarle cosas, pero a la vez, se encontraba triste, al saber lo estúpida que estaba Rachel por Finn. Así como también aquella diminuta esperanza que tenia muy en el fondo de su corazón, pensando que algún día su amiga la miraría como algo mas, iba desapareciendo poco a poco y era claro que le dolía.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews, por darle favorito, por darle seguir! Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_Espero que les esté gustando y mas que nada, que lo disfruten!_

_Ojala dejen un bonito y hermoso **review**_

_Bonita semana y cualquiera cosa, les dejo mi twitter: itzy12 (:_


	6. I wish

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capitulo 6:** _I wish_

Daba vuelta a la izquierda en el pasillo que la conducía a la cafetería, de reojo vio a alguien que le parecía familiar

**Q:** _Hola!_ – saludo

Marley se encontraba sentada en el piso, muy concentrada leyendo un libro.

**M:** _Hey Quinn_ – se sorprendió e inmediatamente se puso de pie – _Como estas?_

**Q:** _Bien, gracias y tu? _

**M:** _Igual_ – guardo el pequeño libro en su mochila

**Q:** _Iba a la cafetería a comer con los chicos del coro, no quieres acompañarnos? _

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio, para después comenzar a balbucear, sin saber que decir. Respiro profundamente y asintió.

Era claro que quizá no se sentiría cómoda por los comentarios hacia ella y su mama, pero aun así, decidió ir. Estaba en el Glee Club y pasaría tiempo con ellos, así que aunque no le agradara, de cierta forma, tenia que acostumbrarse su grandioso "sentido del humor".

Caminaron entablando una conversación, acerca de las clases y de cómo se sentía al estar en una ciudad nueva.

**Q:** _Imagino que es algo complicado, pero Lima es pequeño, así que pronto tus padres podrán encontrarle el modo_ – encogió un hombro.

**M:** _Yo la conozco un poco mejor, ya sabes… Estuve trabajando y tuve que forzarme a conocerla _

**Q:** _Lo se, aunque la comida llegaba dos horas después, pero la conociste, así que ha valido la pena_ – bromeo

**M:** _Ni me recuerdes, hice el ridículo contigo.._

Quinn solo sonrió, para cortar la pequeña conversación, al estar tan solo a unos pasos de la mesa con sus amigos, jugadores de futbol y la mayoría de las porristas. Saludo a todos con la mano, la ojiazul la imitaba pero con timidez. Opto por sentarse a lado de Quinn, para no sentirse tan incomoda, ya que era con la única con la que realmente había conversado.

Rachel rodeaba a Finn del cuello, hablándole de tonterías, para así ignorar por completo a la rubia, después de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron. Quinn la miro de reojo y al verlos tan cerca, tan amorosos, sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero en especial, en su corazón. Trago saliva, miro al frente y noto como Kurt la miraba. Lo único que hizo fue sonreírle forzadamente.

**Kt:** _No irán por su comida? Puede que aquella gorda, acabe con todo_ – se dirigió a Quinn.

Todos rieron, a excepción de Quinn y Marley, que bajo la mirada.

**Q:** _Quieres que te traiga algo?_ – pregunto con una sonrisa, evadiendo el estúpido comentario de Kitty. Aquella chica no era de su total agrado – _Yo invito_

**M:** _No es necesario, traigo mi propia comida, pero no tengo apetito_ – mintió.

Sus recursos eran pocos y a veces no podía comprar los vales para las comidas del instituto, así que al final del receso, pasaba rápidamente con su mama, para que le dieran un poco de comida o simplemente, se esperaba hasta llegar a su casa. Y no. No quería aceptarle nada a la rubia, por hecho de que no le gustaba causar molestias, incluso cuando Quinn era amable.

Quinn asintió y fue por su desayuno. Mientras tanto, Marley escuchaba las burlas una vez más, a su mama. Cerraba los puños tratando de soportarlos, pero cada vez, eran más y mas. Respiro profundamente, se movía inquieta en su lugar, conteniéndose.

Otra burla más. Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, pero Quinn llego a su lado.

**Q:** _Pasa algo?_ – le susurro.

Se vio interrumpida por Rachel.

**R:** _Miren sus senos, son como dos bolsas de compras llenas de sopa_ –se burlo.

**Q:** _Basta Rachel _– le recrimino molesta, todos la miraron sorprendidos y de mal modo.

Santana la miro con el ceño fruncido.

**Kt:** _Y si necesitamos un flotador en las vacaciones, podemos llevarla y también…_

**M:** _Eso es muy cruel, dejen de burlarse!_ – exploto

Todos la miraron. Quinn apoyo su brazo en la mesa, mientras posaba su frente en su mano, negando con la cabeza. Sabia lo que se venia…

**Kt:** _Perdón?_

**M:** _Tu no la conoces, tu no sabes como es su vida!_

**Kt:** _Es obvio_ – ironizo – _Entonces porque te preocupa?_ – rodo los ojos.

**M:**_ Por que ella es mi mama_

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y unos cuantos, con culpa.

**M:** _Pensé que eran diferentes_ – murmuro, levantándose y caminando hacia la salida.

Y el silencio reino por primera vez aquella mesa de los "populares".

**Q:** _Tan necesario era burlarse asi de aquella señora? En serio?_ – imito lo que Marley había hecho un par de minutos antes.

Rachel se puso de pie.

**R:** _Nos vemos en clas_e – le indico a su novio y fue detrás de la rubia. – _No te entiendo Quinn_ – dijo ya estando a unos centímetros de ella.

Se freno y dio vuelta.

**Q:** _Que no entiendes?_

**R:** _Que seas tan hipócrita, eso_ – fue directa.

**Q:** _Perdón? Tan que?_ – se cruzo de brazos

**R:** _Como si tu nunca te hubieras burlado de esa forma, como si nunca te hubieras sentido superior, como si nunca te hubiera valido los sentimientos de los demás_

**Q:** _Rachel, se lo que fui, se lo que hice, en especial a ti y estoy muy arrepentida, pero eso quedo atrás y estoy tratando de ser una mejor persona. Y ve, ve lo que acaban de hacerle a Marley! Prácticamente acaban de echarla del Glee Club!_ – extendió sus brazos, exaltada.

**R:** _Porque la defiendes tanto Quinn? Solo tiene días que la conoces!_ – exclamo molesta

**Q:** _Me ha caído muy bien, tiene una voz hermosa y es buena persona y todos ustedes, han sido muy malos con ella!_ – desvió la mirada – _Y tu has dicho cosas que no espere que salieran de ti… La popularidad te ha afectado Rachel, no, no va contigo _- balbuceo

La castaña, en lugar de entender las razones y aceptarlas, sorprendentemente le molesto que Quinn describiera tan maravillosamente a aquella chica y lo ultimo… Lo ultimo solo había sido la cereza del pastel, que determino por hacerla enojar y estallar.

Comenzó a reírse con ironía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**R:** _Que no va conmigo?_ – negó con la cabeza y las carcajadas cesaron – _Claro… Si soy una RuPaul, Manhands… En resumen: Una tipa fea, enana y narizona que no tiene ni pinta de chica popular, todo lo contrario a la señorita Quinn Fabray, no?_

La rubia frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

**Q:** _Que dices? Claro que no Rachel, no me malinterpretes, es todo lo contario, por Dios! Como puedes pensar eso? Yo me refería a que…_

**R:** _Quizá Finn tiene razón y solo estas fingiendo y realmente no eres mi amiga _– escupió sus palabras, totalmente cegada por el enojo… y ¿celos?.

**Q:** _Tu solo buscaste una estúpida excusa, para enojarte y decirme todo eso no?_ – pregunto – _Hazle caso a tu novio Finn, Rachel…. Al final, ya no somos amigas_ – se encogió de brazos, dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino, mientras una lagrima lograba escaparse y la limpiaba con fuerza.

Rachel se quedo de pie, viendo como Quinn doblaba la esquina y se perdía en el otro pasillo. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. En tampoco tiempo, Quinn se había vuelto la persona más especial en su vida y la mas importante. Era como su alma gemela y lloraba por tristeza y enojo, enojo asi misma por hacer toda una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Todo había sido tan estúpido y sin sentido, pero no lograba entender porque le molestaba tanto la cercanía de Quinn con Marley, porque le molestaba tanto que la defendiera.

Quizá era miedo por ser remplazada como amiga, porque Quinn encontrara a su alma gemela y la dejara de lado.

Sabía que las ultimas palabras habían sido de mas y tenia que remediarlo, pero conocía a Quinn y el orgullo que inundaba sus venas. Seria una tarea muy difícil de realizar, casi imposible.

Y de nuevo comenzó a sollozar, pensando que por tonterías, había perdido esa amistad tan maravillosa.

…

Se suponía que aquel fin de semana lo pasarían juntas. Rachel le había dicho que no hiciera planes, pero esas dos peleas, las había separado y no sabia cuando se volverían hablar.

Estaba resentida con la castaña por haber dicho que Finn tenia la razón. Aquel chico que por obvias razones, ya no era de su agrado.

No importaba si estaba totalmente consciente que Rachel era "inalcanzable", que nunca la miraría como algo mas, ni la abrazaría, ni la besaría. Ni que realizaría todo eso tan maravilloso que rondaba por su cabeza.

¿Qué era?

Que su primer beso con una mujer, fuera con Rachel. Con su persona especial, con la que llevaba mas de 2 años enamorada sin saberlo o mas bien, sin aceptarlo.

Pero ese pensamiento estúpido, tenia que dejarlo atrás (era estúpido, porque nunca sucedería) tenia que hacerlo si quería seguir teniendo una amistad con la castaña. Era eso o nada y lo prefería, antes que quedarse sin ella.

Trago saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta que se formo con el solo fugaz pensamiento de perderla.

No por nada, había llorado toda la tarde después de haber discutido con ella. De haber recibido una daga en su orgullo, pero que poco a poco iba cediendo y contemplaba reconciliarse.

Era Rachel y simple y sencillamente, era imposible que el enojo se extendiera por semanas.

Necesitaba abrazarla fuertemente, oler aquel perfume a caramelo que tanto le encantaba y que hacia que miles de mariposas hicieran un revoloteo en su estomago.

Pero Rachel, solo era su AMIGA y tenia que verla así.

Ahí, era cuando Marley hacia acto de presencia.

Con la que había entablado una excelente amistad, si es que eso podía llamarse. Su físico y su forma de ser, la atraían demasiado.

Según Santana y Brittany, su sonrisa era de estúpida, cada vez que Marley se reía o sonreía con ella.

Por otra parte, los chicos le habían pedido una disculpa, encabezados por Sam, que todo el tiempo intentaba tener contacto con Marley, el cual empezaba a caerle un poquito mal.

Sus pensamientos se tuvieron que ver interrumpidos, al llegar a "The Lima Bean". Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo, para antes de clases, pasar a tomar un café, como en los viejos tiempos.

Al tiempo que llegaba, también lo hacia Marley en una bicicleta. Bajo de su auto y se dirigió a la chica.

**Q:** _Has venido en bicicleta?_ – pregunto sorprendida.

Termino de poner el candando a su bicicleta, se dio vuelta y asintió.

**M:** _Mi mama no ha podido traerme y bueno… No quedaba de otra _– se encogió de hombros.

**Q:** _Vaya… Debes tener buena condición para aguantar hasta aquí_

Comenzó a reír.

**M:** _No esta muy lejos de aquí… Eso solo me hace ver que no te gusta hacer ejercicio Quinn o por lo menos la bicicleta no._

Quinn frunció sus labios y arqueo sus cejas.

**Q:** _No te burlas si te confieso algo?_ – miro a ambos lados para ver si alguien venia, pero todo estaba desierto. Se acercó, hasta llegar a su oído – _No se andar en bicicleta_ – susurro.

Marley sonrió un poco nerviosa, cosa que noto Quinn y no pudo evitar, morder su labio, tratando de esconder la emoción que le causaba.

**M:** _Es en serio? Nada?_ – la rubia negó – _Ni lo has intentado?_

**Q:** _Es por eso que no me gusta… Me caí muy feo, me raspe mi rodilla y genero un trauma en mi _

La ojiazul soltó una fuerte carcajada que contagio a Quinn.

**Q:** _Si, bastante tonto… Contando que tenia rueditas a los lados.. Bastante estúpido de hecho…_ – murmuro seria, todo lo contrario a su acompañante, que no paraba de reír – _Seguirás burlándote de mi, Marley Rose?_ – pregunto aparentando estar molesta

**M:** _Oh.. Yo… Lo.. Lo siento_ – balbuceo ya seria y con el rostro preocupado, lo cual causaba, ahora las risas de Quinn.

**Q:** _Es una broma, tranquila_ – poso su mano en su hombro – _Yo también me reiría, créeme_

**M:** _Puuf, pensé que si te habías enojado… Pero bueno, tengo una idea_ – arqueo una de sus cejas – _Que te parece si te doy un par de clases? Soy buena maestra_ – dijo con orgullo.

**Q:** _Huum… Mejor entremos antes de que llegue mas gente, así apartamos mesas para los chicos, parece que somos las primeras en llegar_ – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

**M:** _Aunque intentes cambiare de tema, no te salvaras Quinn, te lo aseguro!_ – exclamo con una sonrisa, siguiéndola.

…

Todo iba perfecto, tomaban café, te, comían pastel, croissants, galletas y conversaban entre ellos, hasta que llego Rachel y Finn.

Comenzaron a saludar a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y se preguntaba si la castaña la saludaría… Pronto llego su respuesta; Y no, no la había saludado, sin mostrar muestra de que le importase, la salto vilmente, ni una mísera mirada. Haciéndola sentir realmente mal.

Las cosas eran mas serias de lo que parecía y Rachel no tenia ninguna intención en solucionar absolutamente nada. Su semblante se apagó, cosa que solo fue notada por Santana. Se miraron por unos segundos, Quinn regalándole una sonrisa forzada junto con un "_no pasa nada_" gesticulando con los labios, sin producir sonido alguno.

Miro a un lado y miro a la pareja fijamente. Rachel tenia sus manos una en cada mejilla de Finn, solo a unos centímetros de sus labios, para después darle un gran y largo beso, terminando con un "te amo" por parte de los dos.

Por más que quería quitar la mirada, no podía. Sentía como su corazón iba quebrándose poco a poco.

**M:** _Quinn_ – la rubia volteo – _Todo bien?_

Forzó su mejor sonrisa.

**Q:** _Todo bien Marley_

Esta lo único que hizo, fue regalarle una gran sonrisa, para seguir conversando con Mercedes y Tina.

…

**Q:** _Me harías un enorme favor Noah?_ – pregunto frente a él, en la sala de coro, dándole unas partituras.

Las tomo.

**P:** _Para ti, lo que quieras sexy rubia _– arqueo una ceja.

**Q:** _No cambias_ – rodo los ojos y fue a reunirse con sus amigas, mientras el profesor llegaba.

La idea de cantar esa canción, rodo por su idea todo el fin de semana, no sabia si cantarla o no. Pero aquella escena en la mañana, hace tan solo dos días, hizo que al final se decidiera.

El profesor Will, les había enseñado que la música era una forma de sacar esos sentimientos, que no podían ni demostrarse, ni hablarse.

El claro objetivo del Glee Club y lo utilizaría.

**W:** _Bien chicos! Algún valiente que quiera pasar al frente y deleitarnos con su voz?_ – pregunto tan entusiasta como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa.

Quinn levanto la mano.

**Q:** _Yo profesor, es solo una canción, no va dirigida a nadie en especial_ – mintió.

No quería levantar ninguna sospecha o que después, comenzaran a cuestionarla.

Puck se puso de pie, acomodo dos sillas al frente, tomo asiento en una de ellas y tomo su guitarra. Quinn lo imito.

**P:** _Cuando tu me digas rubia_ – murmuro.

Todos miraron atentos, fijando su atención en ambos.

El profesor le asintió, mientras ella hacia lo mismo dirigiéndose a Puck.

Los primeros acordes, sonaron suavemente.

Trago saliva y comenzó con una delicada voz.

_**He takes your hand,  
**__El toma tu mano__**  
**__**I die a little,  
**__Yo muero un poco,__**  
**__**I watch your eyes,  
**__Miro tus ojos__**  
**__**And I'm in riddles,  
**__Estoy en un enigma,__**  
**__**Why can't you look at me like that...  
**__¿Por qué no puedes mirarme a mí igual?..._

Su mirada la enfoco en el piso, sabiendo que por mas que quisiera, no podía mirarla, en especial por dos cosas:

La primera: Se daría cuenta, ella y los demás.

La segunda: No podría terminar la canción sin llorar.

_**But I see you with him slow dancing,  
**__Pero te veo, con él, bailando lentamente__**  
**__**Tearing me apart,  
**__Haciéndome pedazos,__**  
**__**Cause you**__**don't see,  
**__Porque no ves,__**  
**__**Whenever you kiss him,  
**__Que siempre que lo besas,__**  
**__**I'm breaking,  
**__Yo me derrumbo,__**  
**__**Oh how I wish that was me...  
**__Oh, como desearía que ese fuera yo...__**  
**_

Cansada de tener la mirada en aquel punto, cerró los ojos, mientras daba pequeños golpes en sus muslos, al ritmo de la guitarra.

_**He looks at you,  
**__El te mira,__**  
**__**The way that I would,  
**__De la forma en que yo lo haría,__**  
**__**Does all the things, I know that I could,  
**__Hace todas las cosas, que sé yo podría,__**  
**__**If only time, could just turn back,  
**__Si tan solo el tiempo pudiera volver atrás,__**  
**__**Cause I got three little words,  
**__Porque tengo tres pequeñas palabras,__**  
**__**That I've always been dying to tell you...  
**__Que siempre he estado muriendo por decirte...__**  
**__**But I see you with him slow dancing,  
**__Pero te veo, con él, bailando lentamente__**  
**__**Tearing me apart,  
**__Haciéndome pedazos,__**  
**__**Cause you**__**don't see,  
**__Porque no ves,__**  
**__**Whenever you kiss him,  
**__Que siempre que lo besas,__**  
**__**I'm breaking,  
**__Yo me derrumbo,__**  
**__**Oh how I wish that was me...  
**__Oh, como desearía que ese fuera yo...__**  
**_

Abrio los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los de Rachel. El contacto visual tan solo duro dos segundos y la voz se le quebró un poco, producto de un nudo en la garganta que se formo en solo un microsegundo.

_**Feel with**__**my hands**__**on**__**your waist**__**,  
**__Con mis manos en tu cintura,__**  
**__**While we dance in the moonlight**__,  
Mientras bailamos a la luz de la luna,__**  
I wish it was me,  
**__Desearía ser aquél __**  
**__**That you call later on,  
**__a quien llamas,__**  
Cause you**__**wanna say good night...  
**__Porque quieres decir buenas noches..._

Su ojos se enfocaron en la guitarra, para después mirar a Puck, que le regalo media sonrisa, la cual le correspondió.

_**But I see you with him slow dancing,  
**__Pero te veo, con él, bailando lentamente__**  
**__**Tearing me apart,  
**__Haciéndome pedazos,__**  
**_

Los acordes fueron hacienda mas lentos, mientras su voz volvía a quebrarse, pero supo manejarlo y elevo el tono de voz.

_**Cause you**__**don't see,  
**__Porque no ves,__**  
**__**Whenever you kiss him,  
**__Que siempre que lo besas,__**  
**__**I'm breaking,  
**__Yo me derrumbo,__**  
**__**Oh how I wish  
**__Oh, como desearía_

_**Oh how I wish  
**__Oh, como desearía_

De nuevo cerro los ojos y lo ultimo, lo canto con sentimiento, haciendo que el tono se voz fuera suave.

_**Oh how I wish that was me...  
**__Oh, como desearía que ese fuera yo...__**  
**_

Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de ella, pero la desvió rápidamente. Todos sus compañeros aplaudían y la felicitaban, mientras ella solo sonreía.

**W:** _Excelente canción! Me ha encantado!_ – exclamo.

**Q:** _Gracias profesor_ – murmuro yendo hacia su lugar, sentándose entre Santana y Marley.

**M:** _Has estado genial Quinn, tu voz es hermosa_ – la felicito dándole una pequeña caricia en su antebrazo

**Q:** _Gracias Marley_ – sonrió nerviosa

La clase había terminado y por lo tanto el día en la preparatoria. Salía acompañada de Marley, que seguía insistiendo en darle aquellas clases para saber andar en bicicleta, cuando extrañamente, Mercedes la llamo.

**Ms:** _Puedo hablar contigo?_

Asintió y se despidió de la ojiazul, con un beso en la mejilla.

**Q:** _Dime, paso algo?_

**Ms:** _Estuve notando muy extraña a Rachel, incluso el viernes, que hicimos nuestra "Noche de Divas", ya sabes… Me comento que habían discutido…_

**Q:** _Aah… Si, en realidad fue una pelea demasiado tonta, pero bueno, uno de sus comentarios estuvo de más_

**Ms:** _No quiso decirnos porque discutieron, solo sé que esta mal y no tiene ni idea de cómo pedirte una disculpa, pensaba que.. Quizá tu podrías acércate a_ ella – encogió uno de sus hombros.

Quinn respiro profundamente y lo medito por unos segundos. Aunque Rachel debía ser la que la buscara, era obvio que su debilidad era la castaña y si ella tenía que ir, lo haría.

**Q:** _Lo hare… Pero supongo que tendrá que ser mañana, seguro ella se ha ido con Finn_

**Ms:** _Eso no es problema, aun puedes alcanzarlos, deben estar en el estacionamiento_

**Q:** _Ok, entonces iré antes de que se vayan… Gracias Mercedes_ – le sonrió

**Ms:** _Al contrario Q_

Le volvió a sonreír y emprendió una rápida carrera hacia la salida del instituto. Al llegar, se detuvo intentando recuperar el aliento y mirando para ver si aun los veía y en efecto. Finn estaba abriendo el auto.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo.

**Q:** _RACHEL! ESPERA!_ – grito

La pareja se giro, Rachel esbozo una sonrisa fugaz y Finn frunció el ceño.

**Q:** _Necesito hablar contigo_ – murmuro ya estando frente a ella.

Rachel saco su mochila del auto y se dirigió a Finn.

**R:** _Nos vemos mañana amor? Necesito hablar con Quinn_

**F:** _Puedo esperarte… No traes auto, como regresaras a tu casa?_

**Q:** _Eso no es problema Finn, yo puedo llevarla_ – intervino.

**R:** _Ves_ – lo tomo de la mano. Quinn desvió la mirada – _Te veo mañana, vale?_ – Finn asintió de mala gana.

**F:** _Te amo_ – susurro, dándole un beso.

El chico subió a su auto, se despidió con la mano y arranco el auto.

**Q:** _Prefieres que platiquemos aquí? O vamos a otro lugar?_

Rachel no respondió, solo se abalanzo sobre ella, aferrándose a su cuello. Quinn sorprendida por aquel gesto, solo se limito a rodearla con sus brazos, disfrutando de aquel aroma que tanto amaba.

**R:** _Perdón Quinn, no debí decirte todo eso, perdóname por favor, por favor_ – susurro con lágrimas.

**Q:** _Hey, hey, hey_ – se separo delicadamente y limpio con sus manos delicadamente las lagrimas de la castaña – _No tienes por qué llorar ok? Todo esta bien Rach_ – susurro perdiéndose en su mirada.

Rachel se acercó poco a poco y dejo un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para después volverla a abrazar.

**R:** _Te quiero Quinn, te quiero mucho_ – susurro.

* * *

_Volví! Si, una disculpa ENORME, pero la universidad me trae algo loca, igual ya falta poco para las vacaciones y podre actualizar mas seguido!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por ahí me comentaron que no les gustaba la actitud de Rachel, tan superficial… Bueno chicas, eso se llama CELOS, es por eso que Rachel se comporta así… No se enojen!_

_Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, por seguir la historia, etc._

_No se olviden de dejar un bonito, hermoso y preciado review! :D_

_Saludos!_


	7. Broche de oro

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capítulo 7:** _Broche de oro_

Exactamente habían pasado dos semanas después de aquel y tan especial "Te quiero mucho". No había sido ni el único, ni el ultimo que había escuchado salir de los labios de Rachel, pero fue especial.

Su amistad llegaba a ser igual que en el verano, quizá no pasaban el mismo tiempo juntas, pero si más que al principio del curso.

Y con Marley todo iba normal, cada vez le gustaba más su forma de ser, tan sensible, tierna, noble y graciosa.

Ahora estaba camino al instituto, la semana apenas iniciaba. Estaba a mitad de una de las avenidas, cuando vio un carro aparcado a un lado y una chica haciendo señales para que algún carro se detuviera, pero nadie hacia caso y conforme se iba acercando, se le hacía más conocida.

Puso las intermitentes, bajo de velocidad, hasta detenerse y quedar detrás del auto. Apenas bajo del auto, Marley la abrazo.

**M:** _Oh Quinn! Muchísimas gracias! _– susurro aliviada

**Q:** _Tranquila _– acaricio su espalda y se separó – _Que pasa? _

La chica la guio hasta su mama.

**M:** _Mama, ella es Quinn_ – la rubia extendió su mano – _Quinn, ella es Millie, mi madre _– sonrió.

**Q:** _Mucho gusto señora Rose_

**Mi:** _Al contrario, es un gusto conocer a la famosa Quinn_

Las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron algo rojas, mientras sonría nerviosa, al igual que Marley.

Pasaron unos segundos incomodos para ambas.

**Q:** _Y bien… Que pasa con el auto?_

**Mi:** _No lo sabemos, de repente no quiso seguir y ya no arranco, con suerte logre hacerme a un lado _

**Q:** _Hum…_ - saco su celular – _Tendremos que llamar una grúa y llevarlo a un taller mecánico_

Tanto Marley como su madre, se miraron unos segundos.

**M:** _Nos permites tantito, Quinn?_ – pregunto Marley

**Q:** _Claro, claro_ – susurro caminando hasta su auto.

Sabía porque lo estaban consultando. Era claro que tanto la grúa como un mecánico, implicaba mucho dinero. Quiso ofrecerse a pagar, pero pensó que ambas podían sentirse ofendidas o algo por el estilo. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió, fue llamar a Rachel y por lo tanto con Finn, que por suerte se encontraban cerca e iría a echarle un ojo, si él podía solucionarlo se quedaría en eso, pero sino, llamarían a la grúa, para llevarlo al taller mecánico de Burt.

Y así fue, mientras aun madre e hija seguían conversando, Finn y Rachel llegaron.

Quinn los presento, ambos se mostraron amables.

A continuación Finn fue directo a checar el auto.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos, Finn llamo a la rubia, la cual se acercó al igual que Marley.

**F:** _Se tiene que cambiar una pieza, es necesario llevarlo a un taller mecánico_ – explico a ambas.

La ojiazul se cruzó de brazos preocupada.

**Q:** _Llamo a Burt y el mismo viene por el auto o hay que llamar a una grúa?_

**F:** _El ahí mismo tiene una_ – limpio su manos – _Yo lo llamo_

Se fue alejando hacia su auto con el celular en una de sus manos.

**M:** _Es necesario pagar ahorita? O hasta que vayamos por el auto?_

**Q:** _No te preocupes, yo me arreglo con el y ya luego te digo, ok? Es el papa de Kurt, así que no hay problema_ – acaricio su hombro – _Tranquila_ – le regalo una media sonrisa. Marley lo correspondió dándole un abrazo.

**R:** _Que paso?_ – interrumpió.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago, al ver esa muestra de cariño, pero lo ignoro.

Marley se alejó para ir con su madre y explicarle.

**Mi:** _Entonces tendremos que tomar un taxi_ – susurro preocupada y miro su reloj – _Es tarde, ya debería de estar ahí, yo solo espero que no me pongan retardo y me descuenten dinero_

**M:** _Puedo entrar a trabajar de nuevo Ma… Necesitamos ese dinero_

**Mi:** _No Marley!_

**M:** _Pero…_

**Mi:** _Pero nada, ya hablaremos luego de eso ok? Ahora vamos a esperar la grúa y después tomar un taxi_

**F:** _Listo, no tarda más de 10 minutos en llegar_ – interrumpió – _Ahora Rach, tenemos que irnos, sino llegaras tarde a tu clase _

**Mi:** _Gracias por todo, no era necesario que hicieran todo esto… Yo esperare junto con Marley_

**F:** _No hay de que _– sonrió.

**R:** _Nos vemos en clase, ahorita?_ – le pregunto a Quinn.

**Q:** _Lo dudo_ – miro su reloj – _No creo que lleguemos, te veo en la que sigue _– le regalo un beso en la mejilla, en modo de despedida. Rachel se despidió con la mano de Marley y su madre, Finn la imito.

**M:** _No es necesario que esperes, nosotras tomaremos un taxi Quinn_

**Q:** _Para nada Marley, yo las espero y las llevo a la escuela, vamos por el mismo camino_

**Mi:** _Eres muy muy amable Quinn, pero mi hija tiene razón… No quiero causarte problemas con el maestro y que después lo tengas con tus padres_

**Q:** _De verdad_ – le sonrió a ambas – _No tengo ningún problema y eso es lo de menos señora Rose _

**Mi:** _Ok… Está bien, pero solo con una condición_

La ojiazul la miro con el ceño fruncido.

**Q:** _Cual?_

**Mi:** _Llámame Millie, ok? Nada de "Señora Rose" _

Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**R:** _Por favor Finn! Tu no tienes que llegar temprano a la escuela, tu clase es mas tarde. En cambio nosotras si tenemos que llegar y aun nos da tiempo! _

**F:** _Pero Quinn se ha ofrecido, ya están ahí las 3 _– señalo encima del volante.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, miro de mal modo la tan "dulce" escena. Algo en su interior le decía que esas miradas y muestras de cariño por parte de Quinn y Marley no era de una simple amistad, pero sorpresivamente le molestaba, al tiempo que sentía punzadas y a la vez, un vacío en su estómago que llegaba hasta su pecho.

**R:** _Pues si! Claro que se ha ofrecido! Como va ir y dejarlas ahí solas! _– exclamo señalando y dando un pequeño golpe en la parte delantera del auto. Finn la miro con el ceño fruncido.

**F:** _Ay Rachel! Prefiero decirte que si, que aguantar tus berrinches sin sentido!_ - negó con la cabeza y bajo del auto, dando un portazo.

Llamo la atención de las tres mujeres, Quinn fue la única que comenzó acercarse con el ceño fruncido.

**Q:** _Paso algo?_

Finn la miro de mal modo y se siguió de largo, ignorándola.

**R:** _Es un pesado, no le hagas caso_ – rodo los ojos, yendo detrás de Finn, la rubia se quedó unos segundos mirando el asfalto, con una ceja levantada. No entendía nada.

**Mi:** _No tiene por qué molestarse, ya he hecho mucho con venir y checar el auto. Nosotras esperaremos_ – sonrió amable.

**R:** _Tanto nosotras como usted, necesita llegar a tiempo al instituto, Finn no tiene ninguna clase hasta más tarde, permita que le hagamos este favor_ – explico – _Tómelo como parte de la disculpa que le debemos a ustedes dos, por nuestros comentarios tan fuera de lugar… Por favor._

Quinn esbozo una sonrisa tierna, al ver la disculpa que pensó nunca llegaría. Después de esto Millie acepto y las cuatro subieron al auto de la rubia. El camino fue un tanto callado, pero sin ser incómodo. Llegaron al instituto la madre de Marley se dirigió a las cocinas, mientras esta se unía a Rachel y Quinn, hacia su clase de Ingles Avanzado.

…

Llevar a Millie a su pequeña casa, a Marley al taller de Burt, ver que todo estaba bien, pagar los 200 dls que habían sido, la mitad de sus ahorros, pero no importo. Regresar a casa de Marley, mientras ella manejaba su auto y todo porque querían pagarle. Después de más de 30 minutos, pudo convencer a Millie que le pagara poco a poco y cuando pudiera. Se quedó a comer con ellas, mientras platicaban sobre distintitos temas.

Y ahora, después de aceptar el postre, caminaba a su auto, Marley la acompañaba.

**M:** _Es grandioso todo lo que has hecho hoy por nosotras, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo Quinn_ – murmuro a sus espaldas. La rubia se detuvo y se giró con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Q:** _No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago porque las dos me agradan _

**M:** _Lo se… Tu dinero lo tendrás lo antes posible ok?_

**Q:** _Marley, también tengo que convencerte a ti?_

**M:** _Es solo que…_

**Q:** _Hey, yo no lo necesito, no es urgente para mí, puedo esperar… Es más, si por mi fuera, ni les cobraría_ – se encogió de hombros.

**M:** _No digas tonterías Quinn! Anda, ya mejor ve a tu casa, que tus papas seguro te están esperando_ – le dio un pequeño empujoncito, para que siguiera caminando, la rubia solo sonrió.

**Q:** _Están de viaje, así que si tengo que pasar toda la noche, para que la pequeña Rose, no quiera pagarme ya, lo hare_ – arqueo una de cejas, recargándose de espaldas en su auto.

Marley se cruzó de brazos y suspiro negando con la cabeza, mirando hacia un lado.

**Q:** _Relájate!_ – exclamo presionando una de las mejillas de la chica

**M:** _Oye!_ – exclamo tocando su mejilla, ambas rieron – _Vaya Quinn, no pensé que fueras así, nada que ver cómo la gente te pintaba.._

**Q:** _Daah, la gente solo habla tonterías Marley y más en McKinley… Pero bueno, sí, soy una cajita de sorpresas_ – frunció los labios mientras achicaba la mirada, con aire de superioridad.

**M:** _Lo se, lo estoy presenciando_ – le sonrió, juntando sus manos y balanceándose sobre las puntillas de sus pies.

Las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos aun con las sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros.

La escena se vio interrumpida por el celular de Quinn, que comenzaba a sonar. Nerviosa lo saco del bolso de su chamarra.

**Q:** _Diga?... Oh, Rachel, eres tú… Si, si, solo conteste sin mirar la pantalla… Hum estoy en casa de Marley.. Si queda algo cerca de la tuya… Ok, si.. Te veo en 15 minutos, vale? Ok.. Bye_ – colgó y guardo su teléfono – _Me tengo que ir _– susurro esquivando su mirada.

**M:** _Ok… Eh.. Bueno… Pues_ – aclaro su garganta y llevo una mano a su cabello, tocándolo, producto de los nervios – _Te veo mañana, cuídate Quinn _

**Q:** _Igual tú, nos vemos _– se despidió con la mano torpemente, estaba a punto de girarse, pero Marley fue más rápida y dejo un suave, delicado y largo beso en la mejilla.

Pudo sentir cientos de mariposas en su estómago que poco a poco subían hasta su garganta y lo único que producían, era una enorme sonrisa, junto con las mejillas rozadas. Marley también le sonrió, dio media vuelta y con pequeños saltitos, entro a su casa.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Abrió su auto, lo prendió y se quedó unos segundos mirando su volante.

Aunque Marley no le hacía sentir la mitad de lo que Rachel con una sola mirada lograba, sentía "bonito" tenerla cerca, se sentía cómoda y la llenaba de ilusión. Ilusión por querer a alguien, que quizá, la querría del mismo modo. En sí, ser correspondida. Cosa que a Quinn Fabray nunca le había pasado.

Sonrió y arranco, directa a casa de la castaña.

Quizá debería de esforzare y comenzar a mirar a Rachel, como una simple amiga y si se podía, más adelante intentar algo con Marley.

Tomo sus manos libres y marco a la latina, para contarle lo que había sucedido.

**S:** _Te lo dije! Esa chica te mira con unos ojos que bueno... Desprendía un arcoíris a cientos de kilómetros_

**Q:** _No quería creerte, pero hoy.. Todo fue extraño y bonito… Al final, ese beso, fue… fue…_

**S:** _Cállate, no quiero escuchar tus cursilerías Fabray _– rio

**Q:** _Recuérdame porque sigues siendo mi amiga?_

**S:** _Porque soy única, me amas y compartimos arcoíris, por lo tanto, es más fácil hablar del tema_

Quinn rio.

**Q:** _Buen punto, creo que solo en lo único_ – se encogió de hombros

**S:** _Vete al carajo Quinn!_

Y sin más colgó, haciendo que la rubia, rodara los ojos y sonriera. Su amistad era tan rara, pero demasiado especial, no podía negarlo.

Noto que se encontraba a solo un par de casas, se deshizo del manos libres, bajo la velocidad y se estaciono.

Respiro profundamente, recordó el beso de Marley en su mejilla y le dio fuerza a la idea que haría realidad "Mirar a Rachel, solo como una amiga"

Lo repetía en susurros, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta.

**Q:** _Mirar a Rachel, solo como una amiga_ – susurro decidida. Sí. Se sentía lista, así que esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**R:** _Quinny!_ – exclamo con una gran sonrisa, la rodeo fuertemente, para después dejarle un sonó beso en la mejilla.

Haciendo que la actitud tan decisiva de Quinn, se esfumara en tan solo un segundo. Su grandiosa idea de mirarla solo como una amiga, se fue por un tubo, al sentir esos suaves labios en su mejilla, mientras s embriagaba con ese perfume a caramelo, que tanto amaba.

Rachel la tomo de la mano y la llevo al interior, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Caminaron hacia la cocina.

**R:** _Fui al súper con mi papi LeRoy y te hemos comprado esto… Es por eso que te he invitado_ – abrió el congelador y saco un botecito con helado de cereza, su favorito. El cual comía más de dos veces por semana en el verano, ya que prácticamente se la vivía en casa de los Berry.

**Q:** _Gracias Rach, tus padres no están?_

Negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba dos cucharas y le hacía señas para que la siguiera, hasta las escaleras, para después entrar a su habitación.

**R:** _Tienen cena de negocios y esas cosas_ – se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama. Dio pequeños golpecitos a su lado, indicándole que tomara asiento ahí.

**Q:** _Mis padres están de viaje, es por eso que he estado todo el día fuera_ – explico abriendo el helado. – _Ya sabes, sino Russel estaría con sus estúpidas llamadas_ – rodo los ojos.

**R:** _Sigues sin llevarte bien con él?_

**Q:** _Claro que no Rachel, como voy hacerlo después de lo que hizo? Aparte… Sigue sin agradarle que pase tiempo contigo, por tus padres, por sus idiotas ideas sobre la "homosexualidad" y la famosa idea de que la iglesia no lo ve "normal y que casi casi, merecen la muerte_ – hundió la cuchara con fuerza en el helado.

**R:** _Hey..._ – acaricio su brazo – _Eso no es algo nuevo, no deberías de alterarte… _

**Q:** _Pero me fastidia su actitud, me enferma que sea de esa forma, que no pueda aceptar a toda la gente _– negó con la cabeza. El tema ahora le afectaba de una manera totalmente diferente. Sabía que su padre no la aceptaría, que si llegara a enterarse, quizá una vez más la correría de la casa y como siempre, echaría la culpa a sus amigos, por "guiarla" por el mismo camino. No pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta y una pequeña lagrima, se escapara.

La diva tomo el helado y lo dejo en uno de sus buros, la tomo de la mano e hizo que la mirara.

**R:** _Porque ahora te afecta tanto Quinn? No, no entiendo. Hemos tenido varias veces estas conversaciones y nunca te has puesto así…_ - murmuro confundida.

¿Era prudente contarle? ¿Era necesario?

Tenía miedo y no precisamente a ser juzgada porque sabía que la castaña nunca lo haría.

Su miedo era que la descubriera que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Pero ya estaba ahí, frente a ella. Miro sus ojos café claro que tanto adoraba, suspiro, desvió la mirada y la fijo en sus manos, que jugaban nerviosas. Ese sería el broche de oro para cerrar aquel día tan ajetreado.

**Q:** _Porque me he dado cuenta de que me gustan las mujeres…_

* * *

_Volví! Si! Sé que me tarde demasiado, casi un mes sin actualizar! Pero me juntaron demasiado los parciales, trabajos finales, con los exámenes finales, estuve como loca y la verdad, sin poder darme un tiempo para escribir, pero… Estoy de vacaciones, así que, actualizare más seguido. _

_¡Don't worry!_

_Mil disculpas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y ojala dejen un pequeño review :D_

_Saludos!_


	8. Promesas

_Este capítulo es especial, así que va dedicado para mi pan dita._

* * *

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capítulo 8:** _Promesas_

Rachel llevaba más de 10 minutos dándole la espalda, recargando sus manos en su escritorio.

**Q:** _Yo… Yo mejor me voy_ – susurro incomoda, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

Solo faltaba una pequeña zancada para salir de la habitación, para dejar aquel ambiente pesado e incómodo que se había creado con aquella confesión.

Sintió una mano en su antebrazo, deteniéndola.

**R:** _No… No te vayas Quinn.. _

Se hizo un silencio, que duro solo un minuto.

**Q:** _Las dos estamos incomodas, está claro que lo mejor es que me marche y luego hablemos_ – murmuro en la misma posición.

**R:** _No es eso! Es solo que…_ - la soltó y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, con el ceño fruncido mirando la alfombra rosa de su cuarto – _No me lo esperaba… No esperaba algo así de ti… Eres Quinn Fabray!_ – Finalmente la miro y extendió su manos, señalándola – _Ve lo guapa que eres, en un dos por tres tendrías al chico que quisieras, el más guapo, el más popular, de cualquier lugar en este mundo… Yo…_ - negó con la cabeza – _No puedo creerlo, eso es todo…_

Quinn tomo aire y se giró.

**Q:** _Supongo que eran tantos chicos, que termino por cansarme?_ – bromeo, tratando de contrarrestar aquel ambiente, se sentó a un lado – _Por eso decidí mirar otros horizontes_ – se encogió de hombros.

Rachel soltó una pequeña carcajada, haciendo sonreír a Quinn.

**Q:** _Yo no quiero al chico más guapo y popular de la tierra Rach… Yo quiero a alguien que me ame, que me valore y me quiera por lo que soy, no por mi físico_ – murmuro suspirando.

**R:** _Bah_ - bufo – _Si hay algo que mis padres me han enseñado y que parece olvide un poco. Es que uno se enamora del alma, sin importar si es del mismo sexo o del contrario. Es amor, solo eso_ – encogió uno de sus hombros – _Yo siempre te apoyare Quinn, así solo quieras estar con mujeres, para mí no hay ningún problema_ – tomo su mano y le sonrío.

**Q:** _Gracias Rach_ – susurro tomando con fuerza su mano y regándole una dulce sonrisa, una que solo tenía para ella. La castaña la miro fijamente por unos segundos y con su dedo pulgar, acaricio su mano.

La conexión que ambos pares de ojos hizo, se rompió por el sonido procedente del celular de Quinn.

Rachel gateo sobre la cama hasta el lugar que media hora antes ocupaba, tomando el helado. Mientras tanto Quinn checaba su celular y leía un mensaje.

"_Una vez más… Gracias por todo Quinn. Un beso"_

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que guardaba su celular y se sentaba a lado de su amiga.

**R:** _Alguien especial?_

**Q:** _Está comenzando a serlo _– tomo la cuchara y tomo un poco de helado.

**R:** _Una chica, no?_ – la rubia asintió – _Esta en McKinley?_ – volvió asentir – _Huumm…. Ni idea de quien sea, anda, dime!_ – insistió dándole un pequeño codazo.

**Q:** _Ahora por golpearme, tendrás que adivinar! _

**R:** _Ash!_ – volvió a darle un codazo – _Tan siquiera dame una pista!_

**Q:** _Ok… Está en el Glee Club, te la he puesto demasiado fácil_ - sonrío

El rostro de Rachel pasó de estar con una sonrisa divertida a serio. El nombre le vino a la mente inmediatamente y no, no era de su agrado. En realidad desde que lo supo, desde que escucho _"me gustan las mujeres"_, sintió un fuerte punzada en su estómago, que fue transformándose en enojo, por ello dejo pasar tanto tiempo. No entendía que pasaba o quizá sí, pero no quería pensar, no quería tenerlo en su cabeza.

Pero aquello, el saber quién era, el haber visto toda la interacción que habían tenido desde que el instituto había empezado, hacía que aquella punzada volviera a estar presente en su interior, pero multiplicada por diez. Para dar paso a un gran vacío en su estómago.

**Q:** _Rachel?_ – pregunto al no tener ninguna respuesta y ver su rostro serio, como molesto.

Trato de calmarse, de tratar de actuar normal, como cualquiera amiga lo haría. No había ningún motivo por el cual lucir molesta.

Respiro profundamente dos veces y nada. No resultaba. El enojo aun corría por sus venas.

Su vista seguía clavada en la cobija de estrellas que cubría su cama.

**Q:** _Rachy?_ – murmuro acariciando su mejilla, fugazmente, pero con delicadeza.

Al sentir el contacto de su piel con el de la rubia, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, tranquilizándola un poco y para por fin hablar.

**R:** _Marley? ¿Ella, Quinn? ¿En serio?_ – pregunto tratando de no fruncir el ceño y que su voz fuera suave. Pero todo lo contrario. Era como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo y de sus emociones.

**Q:** _Ah…_ - balbuceo tratando de entender la reacción de la castaña – _Si… Ella_ – mordió su labio, sin dejar de mirarla.

Y aunque ya lo sabía, el hecho de que Quinn se lo confirmara, la fastidio más.

Bufo, rodo los ojos y camino hacia su baño, dejando la puerta abierta. Poso ambas manos en el pequeño lavabo, se miró al espejo.

Inhalo, exhalo, más de dos veces. Pero no daba resultado. Abrió la llave y decidió echarse un poco de agua en el rostro.

**Q:** _Esta todo bien?_ – pregunto recargándose en el marco de la puerta, observándola.

**R:** _Si, si_ – respondió tomando la toalla y secando su rostro – _Ya has cenado? O pedimos algo?_ – trato de cambiar de tema. Camino hasta su escritorio tomando su teléfono, Quinn caminaba tras de ella.

**Q:** _He comido mucho en casa de Marley, luego el postre, que por cierto estuvo delicioso, así que no Rach, con helado está bien_ – murmuro dejándose caer en su cama.

Volvió a rodar los ojos y salió de su habitación.

**R:** _Voy a prepararme algo de cenar, ya vengo_ – grito ya a mitad del pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Quinn volvió a quedarse con el ceño fruncido.

Rachel estaba siendo muy rara. Pensaba que quizá no se estaba tomando todo eso muy bien.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

La noche transcurrió sin más. Rachel le insistió para que se quedara a dormir y acepto. Era imposible negarse a su Rachel.

Marley no salió en la conversación, en realidad nada relacionado con aquella confesión de Quinn. Rachel supo darle vuelta al tema, para no volver alterarse y comportarse como siempre.

…

**R:** _Vamos, vamos Quinn! Despierta, tiene que bañarte, o si no llegaremos tarde al instituto_ – susurro Rachel moviéndola un poco, para después comenzar hacer ejercicio en su elíptica, como cada mañana.

La rubia miro de reojo el despertador y eran las 5:30 am.

**Q:** _Porque siempre eres tan exagerada? Tenemos clases hasta las 8, Rach, tú sigue haciendo tu ritual, yo dormiré un poco más_ – dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, para volver a cubrirse con todas las cobijas.

Habían pasado al menos 2 minutos, comenzaba a retomar el sueño, que la castaña había interrumpido, pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido con música, música que Rachel ponía a todo volumen.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Rachel cantaba a todo pulmón, tomando su cepillo como micrófono. Subio a su cama, tomo aire.

_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on_

Comenzó a brincar, tratando de despertar a la rubia, que quitaba las cobijas de golpee y comenzaba a reír.

**R:** _Canta conmigo Quinn! Anda!_ – grito con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano. Quinn sonrío, negó con la cabeza y la tomo, poniéndose ambas de pie sobre la cama.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch_

Cantaron al unisonó, tomadas de las manos, al tiempo que empezaban a brincar. Pero la rubia perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente.

**R:** _Quinn!_ – grito bajando rápidamente y poniéndose de rodillas a lado de ella. Esta, solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Rachel la imito, soltando su "micrófono" y se dejó caer delicadamente a su lado.

Después de unos minutos, donde la música y las risas, habían cesado. Ambas miraban el techo del cuarto, que era acompañado por pequeñas estrellas doradas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La castaña giro su cabeza, para mirar a su amiga.

**R:** _Quinn_ – susurro, esta giro su rostro, su mirada se conecto

**Q:** _Dime_ – murmuro con una pequeñas sonrisa o más bien, con la sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a Rachel.

Busco su mano, la tomo delicadamente y la entrelazo. Al principio la rubia frunció el ceño, pero sentir su suave piel, hizo que de nuevo, la sonrisa de Rachel se dibujara en su rostro.

**R:** _Te quiero mucho_ – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Quinn suspiro.

**Q:** _Y yo a ti Rachel, yo también te quiero mucho_ – respondió

La castaña se acercó y dejo un suave y fugaz beso en su mejilla.

Y como siempre… Todo se vio interrumpido por el celular, pero ahora de Rachel.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hasta su escritorio, tomándolo.

**R:** _Hola amor… Eh no creo_ – miro de reojo a la rubia, que ya se ponía de pie y se sentaba en la cama, mirándola – _Quinn se ha quedado dormir, así que supongo que nos iremos juntas a la escuela_ – volvió a mirarla y esta la asintió – _Si.. Ok, nos vemos ahí, un beso, bye_ – colgó y dejo a un lado su celular.

**Q:** _Finn? No se ha molestado?_

**R:** _Da igual, últimamente es un histérico_ – se encogió de hombros.

**Q:** _Ok…_ - asintió con los labios fruncidos – _Cambiando de tema… Como es que tus padres no han venido a decirte nada por el escándalo que has hecho a esta hora? _

Soltó una pequeña risotada

**R:** _Porque han salido de viaje a Columbia y obviamente, salieron muy temprano. De hecho han venido a despedirse, pero tú estabas en el quinto sueño, con la boca abierta y tu baba escurriendo…_

**Q:** _No bromees Rachel! En serio?_ – pregunto preocupada y con pena.

**R:** _Lo último no, pero si, han salido de viaje_ – rio.

Le aventó un pequeño cojín, haciendo reír más a la castaña

**Q:** _De verdad creí que estaba así.. Con la boca abierta y eso_ – frunció el ceño.

**R:** _Cómo crees? Es increíble que hasta dormida, te veas hermosa Quinn!_ – arqueo sus cejas.

Cada vez que Rachel le hacía halagos, miles de mariposas volaban dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndola sonreír como estúpida. Pero ahora sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

**Q:** _Mientes_ – susurro.

**R:** _Claro que no! Es verdad, pareces un angelito indefenso y bello.. Cosa que en realidad no eres, Fabray_ – bromeo dándole un ligero golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

Bueno, si antes eran miles, ahora eran millones de mariposas y en su mente, se escuchaban una y otra vez "angelito".

**Q:** _Mejor… Mejor ve a bañarte, anda! Que ya es tarde, yo mientras iré a preparar el desayuno_ – dijo algo nerviosa, caminando hacia la puerta.

Rachel solo rio, la siguió con la mirada y una vez que la rubia se encontraba en el pasillo, dio un gran suspiro.

…

**R:** _Y quien se supone que comprara el alcohol?_

**P:** _Pequeña y sexy judía… Ambos sabemos que tus padres, tienen miles de botellas, que si tomamos dos o tres, ni siquiera se darán cuenta_ – exagero

Se encontraban, junto con todos los del Glee Club, en el comedor del instituto.

Todos asintieron, dándole la razón a Puck.

Miro a su novio, hizo lo mismo, después a Quinn, que se encontraba a su lado.

**Q:** _Es tu decisión Rach_ – murmuro.

Ahora miro su desayuno.

**R:** _Ok… Está bien!_ – dijo por fin.

Puck extendió los brazos hacia arriba, en modo de festejo, dando unas palmadas.

**P:** _Perfecto!_ – dijo en voz alta – _Hoy, a las 9 en casa de Rachel, pidan permiso para no llegar a dormir a sus casas, inventen cosas, no se… Mientan!_ – indico con una enorme sonrisa.

**S:** _Como si fuera tan fácil_ – rodo los ojos.

**P:** No es la primera vez que hacemos esto – dijo

**T:** _Pero mañana tenemos clases, vendremos asi? De nuevo? Esa vez termino siendo algo catastrófico… _

**S:** _Pero sabemos de quien fue culpa, de la enana Berry_ – la señalo

**Q:** _Santana_ – recrimino mirándola de mala forma.

La latina estaba a punto de replicar, pero Puck la interrumpió y les pregunto a todos si irían, todos dijeron que seguro iban, a excepción de Marley.

**Q:** _Si quieres yo puedo comentarle a tu mama _– se ofreció encogiendo uno de sus hombros.

**S:** _Siempre tan amble Quinny_ - se burló, Brittany también rio

La mayoría por obvias razones, no entiendo, así que ignoraron aquel comentario y cambiaron de tema.

Quinn la fulmino con la mirada.

Marley se sintió un poco incomoda y se sonrojo. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de las cosas, no era nada tonta.

Rachel, ella solo apretó los puños y rodo los ojos.

**M:** _Me da un poco de pena, pero creo que tal vez sería la única forma en la que me dejaría ir_

**Q:** _Claro, yo hablare con Millie, antes de que se marchen hablo con ella_

Santana daba pequeños besos en la mejilla de su novia, asi que la única que estaba al pendiente de su conversación, era Rachel.

**M:** _Yo te aviso, hoy saldrá más tarde porque tienen que hacer inventario y esas cosas, así que obvio no nos iremos juntas_ – bebió un poco de jugo.

**Q:** _Huum.._ – Pensó dando pequeños golpecitos con sus dedos sobre la mesa – _Te debo un café y uno de esos pasteles que querías, cuando arme un pequeño desastre en el centro comercial.. Recuerdas?_ – asintió con una sonrisa – _Nos vamos de aquí al instituto, vamos a comer, a tomar un café y de ahí, vamos a casa de Rachel, que te parece?_ – mordió su labio un poco nerviosa.

El rostro de Rachel poco a poco se tornaba rojo, producto de la ira y los celos, que difícilmente trataba de controlar.

**F:** _Amor? Estas bien?_ – pregunto Finn, regalándole un beso en los labios.

Respiro profundamente y solo asintió, regalándole una sonrisa forzada. Esto eso, el chico siguió con su conversación con Artie y Puck.

Salió un poco de su transe de "celos" y logro calmarse, pero al mismo tiempo a pensar porque sentía aquello, porque le molestaba tanto que Marley y Quinn salieran.

"_No son celos, Rachel, no_" pensó para si misma, tratando de converse de lo que ya era bastante obvio y que muy el fondo, ya lo había aceptado.

Marley después de pensarlo, acepto, pero solo un helado después del instituto, tenía que llegar a su casa a terminar cosas de la escuela. Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acepto.

…

La pequeña reunión, donde todos habían asistido, diciendo que iban a ensayar una coreografía paras las seccionales que ya se acercaban, ya tenía tres horas de transcurrida, en el pequeño sótano de los Berry.

Conversaban en pequeños grupos, la mayoría bebía animadamente, una de ellas era Rachel, que cada vez tomaba más y más vodka con jugo, notando muy cercanas a Marley y Quinn, ambas platicaban con Tina, Mercedes, Brittany y Santana.

Pudo notar como de vez en cuando, Marley buscaba cualquier pretexto para tener contacto con su piel. Quinn solo le regalaba inmensas sonrisas.

**Bl**: _Creo que el alcohol se nos estaba subiendo demasiado, así que…_ - alzo la voz y ya con su iPod conectado al stereo, subió el volumen y comenzó la canción – _Para ti amor_ – grito emocionado, acercándose a Kurt.

"Teenage dream" comenzó a escucharse, todos cantaban entre sí, animados claramente por el alcohol.

Rachel, estaba a lado de su novio que hablaba con Puck y poca atención le prestaba, con la mandíbula presionada, viendo como Quinn y Marley se cantaban mutuamente, al tiempo que bailaban y reían.

Estaba furiosa. Como se atrevía a cantar _su_ canción. Obvio era de ambas, hace tan solo un par de horas atrás, la cantaban dentro de su cuarto, siendo un momento muy especial.

Desvió la mirada, miro su bebida y se puso de pie, Finn ni lo noto, camino hasta ellas.

**R:** _Quinn, necesito hablar contigo_ – dijo en voz alta en su oído

Quinn frunció el ceño y asintió. Hizo señas para indicar que volvía en un segundo.

La castaña la tomo de la mano y la llevo arriba, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, todo el camino fue en silencio.

Quinn cerró la puerta tras ella. Rachel respiro profundamente, sin saber que hacían ahí en su habitación. Tomo de golpe lo que quedaba de su vodka.

**Q:** _Paso algo?_ – pregunto acercándose.

Rachel la abrazo fuertemente, rodeando su cuello fuertemente.

**R:** _Prométeme que nunca me dejaras de lado, que siempre seré yo primero, que siempre seré tu mejor amiga y la persona a la que más quieras_ – susurro a su oído.

La rubia algo desconcertada al principio, rodeo su cintura fuertemente, relajo el rostro, respiro su perfume favorito.

**Q:** _Te lo prometo Rachel, siempre serás tu_ – susurro con dulzura, cerrando los ojos.

Y era cierto. A pesar de que sentía una fuerte atracción física por Marley y también, por su forma de ser. Rachel era primero. Ni la miraba, ni le sonreía como a ella.

Era algo distinto, pero que esperaba que con el tiempo cambiara. Sabía que Rachel no tendría ojos para ella, que solo la quería como su mejor amiga. Con el tiempo quería tener una relación seria con quien fuera, Marley u otra persona. Pero al final de todo, Rachel siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón, en su vida, como mejor amiga y también como algo más.

**R:** _Ven, ven_ – se separó y la tomo de la mano, guiándola al pequeño sillón que se encontraba pegado a su ventana, se miraron a los ojos – _Quizá suene algo descabellado y espero que no me tomes a mal, pero… Me gustaría que lo prometieras. Aparte de que si, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos, pero si por lo menos en 4, lo cual aun me permite pensar y hacer las cosas, porque en realidad quiero. O sea, no me estoy dejando llevar por el alcohol, que eso te quede bien claro – _explico rápidamente, producto de los nervios.

**Q:** _Lo que sea Rach_ – susurro asintiendo, sintiendo las caricias que Rachel le regalaba con su pulgar, mientras tenían sus manos juntas.

**R:** _Quiero que..._ – tomo aire – _Quiero que me prometas que tu primer beso con una mujer, sea conmigo_ – se sonrojo.

Quinn arqueo las cejas sorprendida. Nunca pensó que algo así saliera de los labios de su amiga. Nunca pensó que su deseo, se haría realidad. Nunca pensó que probaría los labios de Rachel Berry.

Quizá podría ser algo dañino para ella, porque crearía una estúpida ilusión en su interior, aunque aún no entendía el porqué de aquella promesa, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso.

Tenía que pensar, que era su oportunidad de besar a Rachel Berry.

**Q:** _Lo prometo_ – murmuro con una sonrisa tímida.

Rachel sonrío con un gran brillo en sus ojos al igual que Quinn. Se acercó y dejo un beso un poco cerca de sus labios.

**R:** _Ahora, harías el favor de bailar y cantar conmigo?_ – pregunto poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano.

Quinn solo sonrío, producto de aquel beso que la dejo en otro mundo. En un mundo donde solo existía su amor y adoración por Rachel Barbra Berry.

* * *

_Listo! Por fin he terminado el capítulo, el ultimo del año y en lo que va del fanfic, mi favorito. Espero que les haya gustado._

_**Sor Rock**__ le tengo más miedo a tu bullying que a los francotiradores de Zoraida!_

_Prometo no tardar tanto en las próximas actualizaciones, las fiestas terminaron y me será más posible hacerlo, ahora si._

_Dejen un bonito review, es el ultimo del año, no sean mala onda!_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_


	9. Cereza

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capitulo 9:** _Cereza_

Rachel que platicaba con Kurt y Blaine, con una enorme sonrisa, se desvaneció por completo al ver entrar a Quinn y Marley, pero la molestia no era precisamente que vinieran juntas, sino que venían con los brazos entrelazados.

Su amigo a diferencia de su novio, se dio cuenta del cambio de Rachel al verlas entrar de esa forma.

**K:** _Rachel? Podrías hacernos caso?_ – pregunto un poco molesto.

**R:** _Ah si, si.. Perdón… ¿Que decían?_

**Bl:** _Relajate Kurt_ – tomo su mano – _Que si quieres salir hoy? O aun traes la resaca?_

Rachel logro volver un poco a la normalidad y rio.

**R:** _Ni me digas_ – negó con una sonrisa.

La rubia y la ojiazul, llegaron a la mesa, saludaron uno por uno.

**Q:** _Rachy_ – susurro con una sonrisa al acercarse a su mejilla para dejarle un pequeño beso a modo de saludo.

Rachel esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Amaba que la llamara de aquella forma.

**R:** _Quinny _– saludo, atrapándola en un pequeño abrazo, antes de que fuera a saludar a los chicos.

Después de aquella noche, de aquella promesa. Las dos habían hablado muy poco. Entre la _cruda realidad _y los deberes, poco pudieron verse.

Marley saludo solo con la mano a Rachel. Era muy poco o casi nulo, el contacto entre ellas. Quinn claramente lo había notado, pero no podía reclamarle nada a la chica. Siempre y cuando no volviera con aquellas "bromas" pesadas.

Quinn y Marley tomaron asiento frente a Kurt, Blaine, Rachel y Finn.

**S:** _Solo les falto entrar sobre su unicornio, alrededor de un arcoíris _– se burló Santana. Brittany, soltó una carcajada. Mientras Marley se ruborizaba y Quinn también, pero con el ceño fruncido. – _Bien rubia!_ – exclamo chocando ligeramente su puño con el mentón de su amiga.

Ambas chicas reían.

**Q:** _Llevan más de dos minutos, riendo como locas ¿Ya?_ – pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

Sus demás amigos, las miraron con el ceño fruncido por un momento.

Para sorpresa de Quinn, Marley se unió a las risas de sus dos amigas.

**M:** _Lo siento Quinn, pero tan solo imaginármelo, me ha dado risa_ – dijo rápidamente, para seguir riendo.

Poco a poco el ceño fruncido de la rubia, se relajó y también, se unió a sus amigas.

Aunque el comentario era para fastidiarla, el imaginarlo le hacía gracia.

Rachel presiono la mandíbula al ver a las cuatro chicas, riendo a carcajadas. Respiro profundamente.

**R:** _Que es lo que da tanta risa?_ – pregunto arqueando una ceja, cuando por fin las risas habían cesado.

**S:** _Chiste local Berry_ – respondió algo brusca, poniéndose de pie con su novia. Se despidieron y salieron de la cafetería. Probablemente al auto de la latina, para regalarse una de las tantas sesiones de besos.

**Q:** _No le hagas caso Rach_ – se disculpó por ella – _Solo ha sido una estupidez suya, ya sabes_ – encogió uno de sus hombros.

Rachel solo asintió y algo molesta, siguió conversando con sus amigos, mientras Finn la rodeaba por la cintura y le regalaba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

Quinn inmediatamente desvió la mirada, con el rostro serio.

**M:** _Entonces…. Te espero hoy en mi casa?_ – pregunto llamando su atención.

**Q:** _No Marley! Ya lo hemos hablado en el camino, no me gusta…_

**M:** _Tienes miedo?_ – pregunto inclinando la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, analizándola – _Si! Te da miedo Quinn Fabray!_ – exclamo son una sonrisa, comenzando a picar con sus dedos, las costillas de la rubia.

**Q:** _No.. No hagas eso!_ – exclamo tratando de esquivarlos. Tomo sus manos, para que la chica dejara de hacerlo. Ni la ojiazul las quito, ni Quinn la soltó – _Y no, no me da miedo!_

**Bl:** _Dios… Lucen jodidamente adorables_ – murmuro mirándolas detenidamente, sin que estas se dieran cuenta.

Entre la pequeña discusión sobre cuánto tiempo Kurt tardaba en arreglarse, Rachel pudo escuchar el comentario de Blaine. Giro su cabeza y las miro.

**M:** _Claro que te da miedo, mucho miedo en realidad_ – soltó una de sus manos y toco con la yema de sus dedos, la nariz de Quinn.

**Q:** _Que no Marley Rose!_ – exclamo, frunciendo los labios. Marley esbozo una enorme sonrisa, dejándola embobada – _Ok.. Solo poquito_ – susurro juntando su pulgar con el índice y achicando la mirada.

**M:** _Aww_ – murmuro dándole un sorpresivo abrazo – _Me has dado ternura_ – se separó – _Pero bueno, entonces, te espero hoy en mi casa a las 4?_ – pregunto.

**Q:** _Huuum _– pensó – _Ok, está bien... A esa hora te veo_ – al fin cedió. Marley dio un pequeño brinquito en su lugar, dando un par de palmadas.

**M:** _Excelente_ – esbozo una sonrisa y se puso de pie – _A esa hora te veo, cuídate Quinn_ – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn la vio marcharse con una sonrisa, hasta que la perdió de vista. Se giró y se encontró con un Rachel Berry, algo molesta o eso pudo intuir al ver su ceño fruncido.

**F:** _Nos vamos a clase, amor?_ – pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

**R:** _No entrare a esta clase, necesito hablar unas cosas con Quinn_ – explico seria, el chico ni siquiera replico, al escuchar su tono. No quería pelear con ella.

La rubia escucho y ni siquiera se movió. Tampoco quería pelear, así que igual que Finn, solo se quedó en su lugar.

**Q:** _Que paso Rachel?_ – pregunto cuando ya estaban solas.

**R:** _Vamos a las gradas, aquí pueden escucharnos_ – respondio poniéndose de pie.

El trayecto hasta ahí, fue en silencio. Subieron un par, quedando a la mitad. Ambas tomaron asiento.

Rachel trataba de calmarse, de cesar ese enojo o celos, o lo que fuera dentro de ella. No podía reclamarle, mucho menos amarle una escena. Tenia que enfocarse. Tenia que convencerse de que solo era su amiga, solo eso.

Pasaron exactamente dos minutos, llenos de silencio.

**Q:** _Me dirás que ha pasado?_

**R:** _Estas siendo demasiado obvia Quinn…_ - soltó al fin, la rubia la miro con el ceño fruncido, sin entender – _Con Marley… La gente comenzara sospechar y no, no quiero que tengas problemas con tus papas… Ya sabes como_ es la gente en Lima – le tomo la mano.

**Q:** _Pero… - la miro desconcertada_ – Porque lo dices?

**R:** _Porque… Porque hoy entraron muy juntitas y después, se tomaron las manos, se reían, no se.. Ese tipo de cosas. Tanto asi que Blaine se ha dado cuenta_ – arqueo una de sus cejas.

**Q:** _Acaso eso no lo hacen las amigas? Cuantas no van por ahí, hasta tomadas de las manos?_ - mordió su labio – _Que ha dicho Blaine?_

La soltó y frunció los labios

**R:** _Que se veían adorables_ – respondió de mala gana.

La rubia rio, negando con la cabeza.

**Q:** _Creo que ella también siente algo por mí..._ – suspiro.

**R:** _Ah si? Porque lo dices?_ – pregunto pasando sus dedos entre su cabello, tratando de relajarse.

**Q:** _Por cómo me mira, me sonríe, me trata.. Aparte de que hoy no se ha tomado a mal una broma de Santana, todo lo contrario_ – jugaba con sus manos, evitando la mirada de la castaña, sin saber porque.

**R:** _Por eso reían?_

**Q:** _Ajap.. Santana nos vio entrar y nos dijo que solo nos faltaba entrar arriba de un unicornio, sobre un arcoíris_ – soltó una pequeña risita.

Espero ver también una reacción así en el rostro de su amiga, pero fue todo lo contrario. Evitaba mirarla, fijando su mirada en las puntas de su cabello.

**R:** _Y porque estas tan segura? _

Dio un fuerte suspiro, que no paso desapercibido por Rachel, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Quinn tenía la vista fija al frente.

**Q:** _El día que fui a tu casa, antes de que me llamaras, interrumpiste un momento… Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, sin decir nada… Después me dejo un beso en la mejilla, suave, dulce y tierno – la miro_ y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Rachel la miro seria y sin saber por qué, se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga, rodeando su cuello y escondiendo su pequeño rostro en él. Quinn claramente confundida, no supo si debía rodearla o no.

**R:** _Cumplirás tu promesa? Lo harás?_ – pregunto.

**Q:** _Vaya… No pensé que fuera totalmente serio_ – respondió. Rachel al instante deshizo el abrazo y la miro.

**R:** _Pensabas no cumplirla? En serio, Quinn?_ – pregunto molesta, poniéndose de pie.

**Q:** _Te iras?_ – pregunto mirándola con el rostro totalmente confundido. No entendía las reacciones que últimamente Rachel tenia para con ella.

**R:** _Pues si! No pensabas respetarla! Te dio igual!_ – dijo un poco exaltada.

**Q:** _Pues no sabía si te acordabas!_

**R:** _Te dije que estaba en mi cuarto sentido! Cuarto Quinn!_ – chillo soltando una patada al piso de la grada.

**Q:** _Pero yo…_

No pudo terminar, porque los labios que tanto había deseado, que tanto esperaba, en ese instante estaban sobre los suyos. Y si, definitivamente era Rachel. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, viendo a su amiga, con el rostro relajado y los ojos cerrados. Sintió una mano sobre su cuello haciendo que si piel se erizara.

De repente, pudo sentir como Rachel trataba de profundizar el beso, cosa que la descoloco y definitivamente la emociono. Millones de mariposas volaban en su interior.

Se dejó llevar, abrió ligeramente sus labios, dando paso a la suave y húmeda lengua de Rachel. Que jugaba con la suya con un lento movimiento, disfrutando cada segundo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar, su deseo se estaba convirtiendo realidad. Estaba besando a su Rachel y no era cualquier beso.

La rodeo por la cintura

Poco a poco fue sintiendo como Rachel rompía el beso.

Quedo a solo unos milímetros se su rostro.

**R:** No iba a permitir que esa tipa me ganara y como tu según no recordabas – susurro, mirándola solo un par de segundos, para bajar su mirada a sus labios.

Quinn no dijo ni una palabra. Aún estaba sorprendida y con una sorprendente necesidad. Necesitaba volver a sentir esos labios que la hacían ver fuegos artificiales.

Por otro lado estaba Rachel. No tenía ni idea de porque lo había hecho y menos, porque había querido profundizarlo, porque a ese extremo. Pero lo único de lo que si estaba consiente, era de lo bien que había sentido.

Besar a una mujer era totalmente diferente. Sus labios eran suaves al igual que su cara. Quinn había sido delicada y cuidadosa. Sus manos acariciando su cintura, era de las mejores partes. Al contrario de Finn, que siempre la besaba torpemente y sus caricias eran bruscas.

Sin dejar atrás, aquella sensación de cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo con el simple contacto, cosa que aumento al hacer el beso algo húmedo.

Suspiro fuertemente y se separó.

Tenía que salir de su extraña burbuja, dejar de lado aquellas cientos de preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza y enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Le sonrió tímidamente y la abrazo fuertemente. Quinn rodeo su cintura.

**R:** _Quería ser la primera, que fuera especial… Con alguien que te quiere_ – la rubia sintió una emoción o más bien, sintió como una ilusión comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella, sin poder controlarlo _– Que mejor, que tu mejor amiga, que te adora, lo haga antes de alguien, que apenas comienzas a conocer?_ – explico sin saber porque, solo las palabras salían de su boca.

"_Mejor amiga_"

Claro.

Quinn reacciono, formándose un nudo en la garganta. Trago fuertemente, tratando de deshacerlo, pero nada.

Era obvio. Como de un día para otro Rachel iba a querer algo con ella? Como si tenía novio con el cual casi se casa.

Por dentro sabía que ese beso no traería nada bueno. Solo más confusión, mas amor y lo peor… Ilusión.

Una ilusión que se vio totalmente rota, al notar como Rachel bajaba animada, los escalones de las gradas, para encontrarse con Finn, que la abrazo por la cintura, levantándola por el aire, ambos con risas.

Pero lo peor vendría después…. Sus labios hacían contacto. Aquellos que tan solos minutos atrás, habían estado sobre los de ella.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima se saliera con la suya y recorriera su mejilla.

Rachel lo hacía, tratando de desviar aquel pensamiento, de cubrir aquella necesidad de volver a besar a Quinn, de sentir los labios más suaves y lo mejor, de probar una vez más el sabor de aquel exquisito beso.

Inevitablemente se había vuelto su favorito.

Sabor cereza.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! Espero que hayan tenido un feliz dia de reyes!_

_Saludo a todas las pervers que leen este fanfic_

_Y gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos_

_Saludos :)_


	10. Fuegos Artificiales

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capítulo 10: **_Fuegos Artificiales _

Era mediodía, un sábado soleado en Lima. Era una lástima que a pesar de que el día estuviera así, su humor no y más cuando pasaría casi todo el día con Marley, después de haberle cancelado tan solo horas atrás.

Paso parte de la noche llorando, totalmente desilusionada.

Después de estar en un hermoso y maravilloso transe de ilusión, donde no había riesgos, ni miedos, donde todo era perfecto, donde creía que todo saldrá tal cual pensaba.

Donde sentir los labios de Rachel eran el cielo, que al sentirlos su mente voló y creo toda una historia llena de amor, imaginando un "_Siento algo por ti_" o un "_Con este beso me he dado cuenta que te amo Quinn_".

Pero no fue así. Porque a pesar de haber cumplido su deseo, de sentir el beso más tierno, delicado y cariñoso que le habían dado en su vida y una mujer. Todo fue parte de la maldita ilusión.

Ahora era tiempo de lo contrario… De la desilusión. Ahí nada era maravilloso, ahí nada era posible, solo lágrimas y un corazón claramente lastimado.

Y esta había llegado a los pocos minutos, al verla como bajaba los escalones y besaba a su asqueroso novio. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Porque? Porque simple y sencillamente, Rachel Berry era solo su amiga. Solo eso.

Lo repitió miles de veces durante la noche haciéndose la idea, pero entre más trataba de hacerlo, todo volvía… Pero esta vez sumándole lo patética que se sentía al haber creado toda una historia de amor en su cabeza.

Como si con un beso Rachel fuera a descubrir que la amaba. No era Disney, no era como la Bella Durmiente, donde Aurora despertaba con el beso del verdadero amor. No. Esta era la vida real y tenía que aceptarla.

Rachel nunca la miraría como algo más.

Nunca.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de que las lágrimas no volvieran a brotar, tratando de ser fuerte y aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Porque si tan solo hubiera dicho "no", el sufrimiento sería menor.

Otro tema importante venía a su cabeza. ¿Cómo reaccionar con Rachel? ¿Tenía que alejarse? ¿Podría hablarle a la cara como sin nada?

No lo sabía…

Negó con la cabeza golpeando el volante de su auto. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos, totalmente frustrada.

Unos golpecitos en su ventana la sacaron de su trance. Giro y miro a Marley.

Tenía más de 10 minutos estacionada frente a la pequeña casa de la ojiazul. Abrió la puerta y bajo.

**Q:** _Perdona Marley, me quede pensando y se me fue el tiempo_ – murmuro algo aturdida.

**M:** _No te preocupes, todo bien_ – Se acercó y dejo un dulce beso en su mejilla – _Hola _

Y por primera vez en el día, lo hizo… Sonrió.

**Q:** _Hola_ – imito el gesto.

**M:** _Pudiste conseguir la otra bicicleta?_ – pregunto haciendo señales para que la rubia la siguiera, hasta la entrada de su casa, donde estaba la suya.

**Q:** _Si, antes de venir aquí, pase a casa de Puck, ya está dentro del auto_ – señalo su cajuela.

Marley sonrió satisfecha.

…

**M:** _Te va bien el estilo "sport"_ - la miro de arriba hacia abajo. – _Te ves linda…_

Ambas caminaban hacia el parque, con la bicicleta a su lado.

**Q:** _Es raro que me vista así… Para entrenar con las porristas, solo utilizo la falda.. Ya sabes _– arqueo una ceja, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. – _Pero... Gracias_

**M:** _Lo se..._ – se detuvo cerca de una pequeña baquita, aventó su mochila. – _Aquí está perfecto, no creo que pase tanta gente _

**Q:** _Pero no estorbábamos? Estamos en pleno camino, deberíamos de ir a la ciclopista que esta al fondo_ – señalo a sus espaldas.

**M:** _Es mejor aquí, vas por el pequeño camino y si llegas a caerte seria ya en el pasto… Te lastimarías menos_ – encogió uno de sus hombros – _Claramente no se puede conseguir una bicicleta grande con rueditas a lado, así que no creo que te salves de unos buenos golpes_ – rio.

**Q:** _Y te ríes?_ – frunció el ceño divertida, dejo caer poco a poco la bicicleta en el piso, quito la mochila de sus hombros y la miro – _Es algo que ya sabía por eso vine preparada_ – sonrió victoriosa, sacando todo un kit de seguridad: Casco, rodilleras, coderas y para sus manos.

**M:** _Es en serio Quinn? Como una niña de 10 años?_ – se burlo.

La rubia achico la mirada, para después darle un pequeño golpee en el hombro. Para después comenzar a ponerse toda su indumentaria. Mientras Marley checaba la bicicleta de la rubia, que todo estuviera en buenas condiciones, dándose cuenta de que era algo tosca que probablemente le costaría trabajo.

Después de al menos 20 caídas por parte de la rubia, sin causar ningún daño por lo bien que estaba protegida y de casi dos horas, lograron llegar a la ciclopista del parque, estar ahí al menos una hora, yendo despacio.

**M:** _Vaya, has aprendido rápido.. Faltan algunos detalles, pero con la practica mejoraras_ – murmuro ya cuando iban de regreso por el pequeño camino, hacia el estacionamiento del parque.

Quinn iba delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa, manejando cada vez mejor la bicicleta, sin que el manubrio se moviera de un lado a otro.

**Q:** _No olvides con quien hablas_ – murmuro volteando por unos segundos, perdió el control del manubrio y cayo a un lado, estrepitosamente. La ojiazul se detuvo y corrió hacia ella, dejando caer la suya.

**M:** _Quinn! Estas bien?_ – pregunto poniéndose de rodillas a su lado.

La rubia contesto y comenzó a reír fuertemente, contagiando a Marley. La situación lo ameritaba, de cierta forma se había visto algo torpe.

Aun con pequeñas risas, Marley se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano a Quinn, la cual la tomo. La jalo y esta quedo frente a ella.

**Q:** _La próxima tratare de no voltear mientras voy en la bicicleta_ – murmuro arqueando las cejas.

**M:** _Te lo agradecería, no quiero que atropelles a alguien_ – se burlo.

**Q:** _No sabia que eras tan graciosa Marley Rose_

Esta solo encogió uno de sus hombros, para dejar un fugaz beso en su mejilla

**M:**_ Anda Quinn, vamos!_ – le grito ya arriba de su bicicleta – _Me ha dado hambre…_ - regalando una mirada guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia con una sonrisa tímida por aquel gesto, la siguió.

…

**F:** _En serio Rachel, yo no sé qué te pasa… Hay días en los que estamos bien y otros en los que estas tan ausente_ – murmuro

Ambos iban en el auto empezando una vez más, una discusión.

**R:** _Estas loco Finn, son ideas tuyas, es todo_ – rodo los ojos.

**F:** _No soy estúpido Rachel, ok? Solo quiero que me digas que tienes conmigo… Porque tus cambios de humor?_ – pregunto dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada – _A caso es algo hormonal? Porque si lo es, yo puedo comprenderte _

Rachel bufo algo desesperada. Desde que habían salido de su casa, el chico no dejaba de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no podía concentrarse. En su mente, una vez más se repetía aquel beso con Quinn.

Llevo la yema de sus dedos a sus labios, rozándolos… Cerró los ojos, recordándolo una vez más.

**F:** _Por una vez en tu vida, podrías prestarme atención? Porque últimamente te la vives con tus amiguitos y cuando estamos solos, prácticamente me ignoras_ - reclamo alzando la voz, trayendo a la realidad a Rachel.

**R:** _Llevas todo el camino hablando y desde ayer en la noche, has estado igual… Así que Finn, podrías callarte un poquito?_ – lo miro con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos, desvió la mirada y pudo ver una melena rubia a unos metros de ellos.

Finn que no le hizo caso, comenzó a reclamarle una vez más, aprovechando que les había tocado el alto el chico con cada palabra que decía golpeaba el volante, pero sus sentidos estaban fijos en aquella silueta… En Quinn.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cual poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo al ver quien la acompañaba.

**M:** _Listo, ya lo demás está al frente, quieres que te ayude a meterla?_

**Q:** _No, al fin pude meter las dos… Este carro tiene una cajuela grande_ – respondió cerrándola de un portazo.

**M:** _Eh Quinn… _- hizo que detuviera su paso – _Ayer vio una imagen en Facebook, sobre un gesto y quiero intentarlo contigo… Puedo?_

**Q:** _Huum_ – frunció el ceño – _Supongo_ – se encogió de hombros.

**M:** _Perfecto… Ok…_ - tomo sus brazos, los elevo y los unió, al nivel de su pecho, formando un circulo. – _No muevas los brazos ok?_ – le indico, la rubia asintió.

Dicho esto Marley le sonrió y se las ingenió para meterse rápidamente en él, quedado a tres centímetros de su rostro.

Fueron unos segundos, donde ambas se miraron fijamente. Quinn trago saliva nerviosa, pensando lo que se avecinaba, preocupándole un poco por el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Pero fue todo lo contrario. Marley la rodeo con fuerza por el cuello, abrazándola.

**M:** _Taran!_ – exclamo aun aferrándose a su cuello – _Te quiero Quinn!_ – soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Quinn aun con el rostro sorprendido, le correspondió el abrazo con una risa.

**Q:** _Yo también Marley_ – murmuro con una enorme sonrisa.

Era tan infantil, pero al mismo tiempo adorable que por momentos hacia que olvidara a Rachel, haciéndola sentir cómoda y querida.

**F:** _Carajo Rachel! Podrías hacerme caso?_ – exclamo furioso tomándola del brazo bruscamente

**R:** _Que te pasa Finn? Me has hecho daño! Vuelve hacer eso y termino contigo!_ – dijo furiosa soltándose del chico, el cual la miro boquiabierto, siendo consciente de lo brusco que había sido – _Que esperas? Avanza! Nos están tocando el claxon! _– exclamo, logrando que Finn reaccionara y arrancara el auto.

Cerró los puños furiosa. Aquella escena le había hecho hervir la sangre producto de los celos y enojo. Poco le falto para abrir el auto, bajarse y quitársela de encima.

Negó con la cabeza y tapo su rostro. Se estaba confundiendo y se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

**F:** _Lo siento Rachel.. Yo…_

**R:** _Nada Finn, llévame de a mi casa, no me apetece salir, por favor_ – sentencio, sin mirarlo.

Finn sintiéndose culpable, dio vuelta en el primer retorno.

De regreso a su casa fue en total silencio, Finn se detuvo frente a ella.

**F:** _Listo_ – susurro triste, sin mirarla.

Rachel sintiendo un poco culpable, lo tomo de las mejillas.

**R:** _Discúlpame… Yo… No sé qué me pasa, ok?_ – susurro – _Solo necesito estar en mi casa tranquila… _

**F:** _Yo también he tenido la culpa, últimamente solo te hago preguntas y lo que hice hace rato no estuvo bien… Perdón Rachel_ – murmuro dándole un beso, que fue correspondido – Te amo – susurro dándole ahora un pequeño beso.

**R:** _Yo también… Cuídate, vale?_ – murmuro separándose, el chico asintió y bajo del auto.

…

Quinn detenía el auto frente a casa de Marley, después de estar en bicicleta gran parte de la tarde e ir a comer.

**Q:** _Sana y salva_ – la miro

**M:** _Fue un bonito día, tenía tiempo que no me la pasaba así… Gracias Quinn_ – sonrió

**Q:** _Me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien y una vez más, discúlpame por haberte cancelado ayer, pero no me sentía bien… _- sonrió de lado.

**M:** _No importa, hoy salimos y todo fue perfecto… Aprendiste andar en bicicleta, faltan un par de detalles, pero lo mejor… No le has hecho daño a nadie después de acelerar demasiado y no_ _saber dar las vueltas haciendo que tu manubrio bailara_ – se burló quitando el cinturón y sentándose de lado subiendo una pierna flexionada en el asiento, Quinn la imito.

**Q:** _Oye! Es algo difícil, pero para solo ser unas horas, he aprendido demasiado, no puedes negarlo_ – dijo orgullosa, Marley inclino su cabeza, achicando la mirada – _Lo estás pensando! No es justo! _– exclamo señalándola.

Marley soltó una pequeña risa, para después tomar su mano para que dejarla de señalarla y también, para tener contacto con su piel.

**M:** _Es broma… Claro que sí, para el poco tiempo, es demasiado_ – murmuro regalándole una sonrisa tierna.

Quinn noto como poco a poco la relación iba cambiando. Hecho una mirada a sus manos, las cuales estaban juntas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**Q:** _Creo que…_ - balbuceo nerviosa – _Creo que deberías de entrar, ya es tarde y…_ - la ojiazul iba acercándose poco a poco

**M:** _Tienes razón_ – susurro – _Solo quiero despedirme..._ – tomo su mejilla y la miro a los ojos.

Lo capto, la ojiazul la miraba para pedirle autorización y dejándose llevar, asintió.

Sin más, Marley apoyo suavemente sus labios sobre los de la rubia. Solo fue un simple contacto, por no más de 10 segundos.

Quinn sintió como pequeñas mariposas volaban en su interior, regalándole un toque de felicidad en su interior.

Bajaron del auto, le ayudo con su bicicleta y se despidieron con un simple beso en su mejilla.

Estaba a punto de meter un pie dentro del auto, cuando escucho como la bicicleta de Marley caía. Se giró y pudo verla correr en su dirección. Apenas trataba de reaccionar cuando sintió de nuevo aquellos labios suaves y dulces, sobre los suyos. Ya no haciendo un simple contacto, sino tratando de jugar con ellos, cosa que acepto en el momento, convirtiéndolo un poco húmedo, pero no profundo.

Volvieron a separarse y sin más Marley emprendió una carrera a su casa, tomando su bicicleta y antes de entrar, se despidió con la mano y una enorme sonrisa, contagiando a la rubia.

Ya dentro del auto con la mirada perdida en el volante, pensaba lo que tan solo minutos atrás había sucedido.

Sin duda le había gustado. Se había sentido bien besarla y al mismo tiempo tenia sensaciones buenas.

Sonrió y prendió el auto, yendo a su casa.

…**.**

Después de un relajante y largo baño, se disponía a acostarse y leer un libro. Eran las 8 de la noche y llevaba casi todo el día fuera. Le extrañaba tener tanta libertad. Pero así era ahora. Sus padres siempre estaban ocupados, sumándole el poco caso que le hacía a aquel hombre llamado "Russell".

Se colocó su pijama, solo un par shorts con una blusa larga, su cabello lucia rebelde y sus mejillas sonrojadas, producto de aquel baño caliente. Tomo su libro y cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, tocaron su puerta.

**J:** _Vaya, no pensé encontrarte en casa_ – murmuro recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

**Q:** _Lo mismo digo… Es muy raro verte a ti y a Russell aquí_ – se encogió de hombros, abriendo su libro.

**J:** _Es tu padre, empieza a llamarlo así Quinn, por favor_ – indico con un tono de molestia.

**Q:** _Sabes qué?_ – por primera vez la miro – _No quiero discutir contigo, no hace falta recordarte lo que pienso de que ese señor haya vuelto a la casa. Ahora, he tenido un día cansado, podrías dejarme tranquila?_ – pregunto con actitud prepotente.

Judy con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesta, cerro de un portazo su puerta.

Quinn aventó su libro a un lado, enojada. Después de lograr olvidar lo que tenía tan mal, disfrutando aquel maravillosa día con Marley, su madre venía a arruinarle la noche, tratando pretender que de nuevo fueran una _familia_, cosa que no volvería y mucho menos con aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su "padre".

Respiro profundamente tratando de relajarse. Cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar como su teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Lo tomo y noto que era Rachel. Una mueca triste se dibujó en su rostro, antes de contestar.

**Q:** _Hey Rachel_ – saludo – _Si, no tiene mucho que llegue a mi casa… Aja… La verd… ¿En serio? No, no, ya bajo… Espera _– colgó.

Era consciente del amor que sentía por Rachel, pero en ese momento a la persona que menos quería ver, era a ella.

Estaba confundida, no sabía cómo reaccionaria y aun tenía que pensarlo, pero ahí estaba la castaña, abajo, en su auto esperándola para ir a tomar un café.

Se colocó una sudadera y los shorts los cambio por unos capris deportivos. Medio arreglo su cabello, tomo su celular y bajo rápidamente.

Estaba girando el picaporte, cuando Russell la llamo.

**Ru:** _Has estado afuera desde la mañana y son casi las 9 de la noche, a donde se supone que vas?_ – su actitud fue prepotente, como casi siempre.

Quinn tratando de contestar de buen modo, mordió su labio y se giró.

**Q:** _Una amiga estaba fuera, quiere que hablemos, al parecer tiene un par de problemas… No tardo_

**Ru:** _Si está afuera, hazla pasar. Pueden hablar aquí_

**Q:** _Es Rachel Berry, no creo que te haga mucha gracia verla aquí… O sí?_ – pregunto tomando la misma actitud.

**Ru:** _Te quiero antes de las 12 en casa Quinn, estaré esperando y si no, no saldrás de la casa por un mes_ – sentencio, dando vuelta y dejándola sola.

Salió de malhumor, dando un fuerte portazo. Troto hasta el auto de la castaña y se metió rápidamente.

**Q:** _Lo odio, lo oído! Con que cara viene y me impone cosas? Ese señor no es mi padre, así de simple!_ – exclamo frotando su rostro con ambas manos.

**R:** _Ha sido mi culpa?_ – pregunto posando una mano en la espalda de Quinn, tratando de tranquilizarla – _No debí venir, ya sé que no soy de su agrado… Lo siento _

La rubia volteo y al verla a los ojos, todo en su interior se relajó, a pesar de sentirse un poco incomoda por al instante recordar lo que había pasado un día antes.

Rachel era su debilidad. Estaba claro.

**Q:** _Claro que no Rach, no digas tonterías ok?_ – la tranquilizo, regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado _– Dime… De que querías hablar?_

**R:** _He pasado por un Starbucks_ - señalo los dos cafés que se encontraban en lugar de las bebidas – _Prefiero que vayamos al parque que está aquí cerca de tu casa… Esta bien?_ – pregunto.

**Q:** _Claro, claro_ – sonrió – _Creo no estar muy presentable para entrar a un cafetería o restaurante_ – señalo su ropa.

**R:** _Con lo que sea te ves hermosa Quinn, ya te lo he dicho_ – murmuro con dulzura, arrancando el auto.

Medio sonrió y puso toda su atención al cinturón de seguridad.

El trayecto que tan solo duro 5 minutos, fue en silencio. Quinn ayudo a la castaña y fue ella quien bajo las bebidas.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de juegos que obviamente, estaba desierto, como casi todo el parque. Cada una tomo asiento en los columpios.

**Q:** _Habla Rach.. Que paso?_ – pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

**R:** _Quería…_ - aclaro su garganta – _Quería saber si todo estaba bien entre nosotras después de… Ya sabes.._ – balbuceo.

La desilusión volvió a inundarla aunque horas atrás estuviera consiente de que no había significado nada para Rachel, pero escucharla era diferente y la lastimaba.

Tomo un gran sorbo de su café, sin importar si estaba caliente. Necesitaba aclarar su garganta y deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

La miro y fingió una sonrisa.

**Q:** _Todo bien Rachel… Somos amigas no? Solo fue un beso y ya… Nada del otro mundo_ – volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez mas forzada.

La castaña la miro y después le sonrió de lado. Fijo su vista al frente.

**R:** _Claro… Amigas… Nada del otro mundo_ – repitió con una risa amarga.

**Q:** _Y cómo vas las cosas con Finn? Abra boda?_ – pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema, pero sin saber porque exactamente le preguntaba por su relación.

Claro. Tenía que verla como una amiga y una amiga solía preguntar cosas sobre su pareja.

A pesar de que a ella eso le producía dolor.

Un dolor que le haría recordar que Rachel solo era su amiga y que solamente tenía que verla así.

**R:** _No, no, claro que no_ – contesto rápidamente – _Las cosas entre los dos han estado algo raras… Supongo que ya después se solucionaran_ – se encogió de hombros.

En realidad no iban nada bien, el estar a lado del chico cada vez se le hacía más incómodo. Lo quería, lo adoraba, si… Pero no como antes… Mucho menos después de aquel beso con Quinn, que solo le rectificaba que sentía algo más por la rubia. Pero ella no tenía ojos para ella, ni los tendría. Se lo había dicho, era amigas, solo eso.

Y como buena amiga, también tenía que preguntar sobre su vida amorosa, aunque eso le produjera unos celos inmensos.

**Q:** _Espero que las cosas mejoren entre ustedes … Hacen bonita pareja_ – susurro.

**R:** _Bonita pareja?_ – rio – _Donde quedo e: "Tiene chichis de bombón"_ – recordó aun riendo.

Y eso hizo desvanecer un poco la tensión en ambas.

**Q:** _Bueno… Eso no he dejado de pensarlo y tu tampoco, las tiene Rachel!_ – rio – _Deberías de mandarlo hacer ejercicio! _– exclamo.

Rachel soltó una fuerte carcajada y Quinn no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. No sabia si por el apodo de Finn o por la _delicada_ risa de su amiga.

Pero como todo momento entre ellas, se vio interrumpido por el celular de la rubia. Lo saco y contesto

Rachel se balanceaba en el columpio con una sonrisa.

_**M: ¿Es normal ver cientos de fuegos artificiales cuando te beso? – fue directa.**_

Quinn rio nerviosa e inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Rachel la conocía, paro su balanceo en el columpio y la miro.

_**Q: Creo que si… Un par de gente me lo ha dicho – murmuro sin quitar la vista de sus pies.**_

_**M: Bueno… Creo que necesitare corroborarlo después…**_

_**Q: Si.. Bueno… - rio nerviosa – Claro que podrás..**_

_**M: No pensé que fueras tímida… En fin, te dejo… Buenas noches – susurro con dulzura – Te quiero…**_

_**Q: Te dije que soy una caja de sorpresas… - la ojiazul rio – Yo también Marley... – colgó**_

Rachel respiraba y respiraba profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

**R:** _Que te ha dicho para que te pusieras nerviosa y…_ - Quinn levanto el rostro – _Tan roja?_ – trato de sonar tranquila.

**Q:** _Es que... Hoy…_ - dijo nerviosa – _Hoy… Me beso y me preguntaba si era normal que viera fuegos artificiales_ – murmuro.

La castaña arqueo las cejas y mordió su labio, tratando de contener los celos.

**R:** _Ya.._ – Susurro conteniéndose, pero cada segundo le costaba más trabajo – _Te importa si nos vamos?_ – fue algo brusca, logrando que la rubia frunciera el ceño.

**Q:** _Como quieras_ – contesto poniéndose de pie.

No le contesto, solo comenzó a caminar delante de ella, rápidamente. Faltaban unos pasos para que llegaran y de golpee Rachel se detuvo, girándose, logrando chocar con ella.

Sin más la abrazo fuertemente.

**R:** _No me cambiaras por ella verdad? No dejaras de pasar tiempo conmigo?_ – pregunto aferrada a su cuello.

**Q:** _Aun no es mi novia.. Solo nos estamos conociendo, pero no… No te cambiare_ – respondió algo confundida.

Soltó poco a poco su cuello, le dirigió una sonrisa y subieron al auto.

**R:** _Te veo el lunes en el instituto, vale?_ – pregunto.

**Q:** _Si, cuídate Rachel, buenas noches_ – se despidió bajando del auto.

**R:** _Buenas noches_ – le sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano, cosa que la rubia imito.

Espero a que el auto arrancara y entro a su casa. Russel efectivamente la esperaba en la sala leyendo uno de sus libros.

**Q:** _Misión cumplida Russell, has sido buen padre esperando y "preocupándote" _– hizo comillas con los dedos - _A que tu hija llegara_ _a su casa_ – exclamo con una sonrisa irónica, subió las escaleras, ignorando sus gruñidos.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y escucho su celular sonar. Lo tomo y abrió el mensaje.

"_Marley tiene toda la razón… Tus besos hacen ver fuegos artificiales. Te quiero my lady :) "_

**Q:** _Rachel, tu logras lo mismo con tan solo una mirada_ – susurro con un gran suspiro

* * *

_Gracias por soportar mis continuas desapariciones, pero la inspiración deserto en mi, pero afortunadamente volvió y aquí les dejo un capitulo, un poco largo._

_Pooor cierto! Para mi es poco el drama en estos capitulo que van.. O sea, en "Pretending" era demasiado, hasta a mi me deprimía… Pero bueno, es obvio que este también tendrá, que seria un fanfic sin drama? ;)_

_Dejen un bonito y preciado review!_

_Saludos!_


	11. Mundo

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capitulo 11: **_Mundo_

**R:** _Hum…_ - se siento en la orilla de la cama y quedo frente a su amigo – _Kurt… Como te diste cuenta que de que eras gay?_

Quito la vista de su revista "Vogue" y miro sorprendido a la castaña.

**K: **_Para que quieres saberlo?_ – frunció el ceño.

**R:** _Solo… Solo por curiosidad_ – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, arrebatándole la revista al chico.

**K:** _Ok_ – volvió a quitársela y dejándola a un lado – _Soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco… Que pasa?_

Soltó un gran suspiro, cerró y abrió sus manos sobre sus muslos, totalmente nerviosa. Tomo aire y lo miro.

**R:** _Creo que me gusta alguien…_ - desvió la mirada – _Una mujer_ – susurro.

**K:** _Y es..?_ – pregunto, la castaña se quedó en silencio – Quinn, cierto?

Rachel lo miro rápidamente, tratando de hablar, pero su mente no se organizaba.

**K:** _Basta con verte unos minutos, mientras la miras y como los celos se te notan cada vez que esta con Marley_ – rodo los ojos – _Algo sencillo de descubrir para mí_ - se señaló.

**R:** _En serio?_ – se preocupó – _Yo pensé que no se notaba… _

**K:** _Rachel soy tu mejor amigo, cuando la miras tus ojos se iluminan! _– exclamo – _Y ha pasado algo? Con ella? _

Volvió a mirarlo sorprendida, sin saber cómo es que el chico sabia tanto

**K:** _Solo contesta!_

**R:** _Si… Yo le hice prometer que su primer beso con una mujer iba hacer conmigo y bueno… Nos besamos_ – bajo la mirada a sus manos, las cuales jugaban nerviosas.

Kurt se puso de pie, camino de un lado a otro en su cuarto, con los brazos cruzados.

**K:** _Te has dado cuenta… De que… Engañaste a Finn?_ – pregunto molesto

**R:** _No lo catalogo como engaño, porque simplemente fue un beso y ya… Entre amigas_ – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico soltó una carcajada irónica.

**K: **_Eso es la tontería mas grande que me hayas dicho Rachel Berry! Es un beso, un maldito beso que cuenta como engaño! Has engañado a mi hermano! _– exclamo histérico

**R:** _Podrías calmarte Kurt?_ – se puso de pie – _No quiero que toda tu familia se entere! _– extendió los brazos – _Fue algo sin pensar ok? No pensé en nada mas, yo…_

**K:** _Lo engañaste y punto! Y si, si sabes lo que pasa! Todo el maldito verano te la pasaste junto a ella, que lo único que hizo fue meterte ideas acerca de tu relación con Finn, y ahora hasta logra besarte y enamorarte! _

**R:** _No vengas con esas tonterías! Claro que no, lo único que ha sido es objetiva y por Dios_ – lo señalo – _Tu también estabas en contra de esa locura! Y ella ni siquiera me lo ha pedido, he sido yo! _

**K:** _Desde hace meses debiste de darte cuenta que sientes algo más por ella, la miras con amor Rachel y solamente estás jugando con Finn! Piensa las cosas bien!_ – exclamo

**R:** _Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar y por eso viene contigo! Porque eres mi mejor amigo y estoy tan confundida, que no sé qué hacer!_ – chillo

Pasaron unos largos segundos, donde Kurt miraba un punto fijo, con ambas manos en su cadera, respirándome profundamente.

**R:** _Fue un error haberte contado todo esto… Y sería un gran favor, si no dijeras nada de esto, pronto le diré a tu hermano_ – tomo su mochila. Abrió la puerta – _Te agradecería que no digas nada acerca de lo de Quinn… Es algo nuevo para ella y no quisiera que todo mundo lo supiera… Por favor _– su amigo asintió.

Cerro de un portazo.

…

Lunes por la mañana, ya habían transcurrido las primeras clases, el receso llegaba a su fin en McKinley. Todo transcurría con normalidad, exceptuando la ausencia de Finn y Rachel en el comedor, junto con los demás.

Mientras tanto, Marley y Quinn se encontraban entre clase, solo para hacerse compañía de aula en aula, platicando sobre cosas sin importancia. La rubia había notado como Marley estaba más cariñosa de lo normal. Y eso la hacía sonreír, después de notar como Rachel la evitaba en todo momento, logrando confundirla más.

Porque aunque no quisiera interpretar ese mensaje como algo más, no podía evitarlo y quería una explicación, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo preguntarlo. Así como también, la actitud de Rachel la hacía volver a la realidad, dándole a entender que lo olvidara, que ella era feliz con Finn y que solo eran amigas.

Estaba totalmente confundida. Tenía que recurrir a su mejor amiga, si o sí.

**Q:** _Hey… Puedo hablar contigo?_

Santana asintió, haciendo señales a Brittany de que la alcanzaría.

**S:** _Dime rubia, tengo_ – miro su reloj – _menos de 10 minutos… _

**Q:** _Te hare un resumen muy breve ok?_ – la latina asintió – _En la fiesta que tuvimos hace unas semanas, Rachel me hizo prometer que mi primer beso seria con ella, al final, hace una semana y unos días, nos besamos. Después corrió a los brazos de Finn, como si nada hubiera pasado. Al día siguiente, me bese con Marley, la cual hizo que sintiera cosas, pero no tan fuertes como las que siento con Rachel. Ese mismo día, Rachel me pidió que fuera a su casa, para dejarme claro que solo había sido un beso y ya... Pero después me envió este mensaje_ – le extendió su celular – _Me ha estado evitando y no sé qué jodidos pensar – _termino llevando ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo.

**S:** _Maldita enana del demonio! Solo está jugando contigo!_ – exclamo molesta – _No debes seguirle el maldito juego, solo te pone mal y te desestabiliza, así que Quinn _– hizo que la mirara – _Trata de olvidarla ok? Enfócate en Marley… Pero tampoco juegues con ella, de acuerdo? Si crees que no puedes solo prestarle atención a ella, déjaselo claro y termina por las buenas… No hagas tonterías!_ – se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente. Quinn la rodeo, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro, sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas – _Recuerda que no significo nada el beso para ella, que no dejara a Finn porque lo ama… No hagas una historia en tu cabeza y mejor disfruta a aquella chica que realmente te quiere_ – susurro.

Quinn asintió, deshizo el abrazo y pudo ver a lo lejos a Marley, esperándola en la entrada de la cafetería, balanceándose sobre sus pies, con aquel dulce y distraído gesto.

Limpio sus lágrimas y sonrió.

**Q:** _Gracias San_

**S:** _De nada rubia, sabes que cuentas conmigo_ – dejo un pequeña acaricia en su hombro – _Pero no vuelvas hacer tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo sin decirme o la próxima vez, golpeare tu trasero, de acuerdo?_ - pregunto volviendo a tomar aquella actitud que la caracterizaba. Quinn le sonrió, ambas caminaron hasta la entrada – _Te veo en el Glee Club_ – le guiño el ojo, para después regalarle una pequeña sonrisa a Marley.

**Q:** _Hola_ – saludo

Marley le sonrió tímidamente, dejándole un largo beso en la mejilla, logrando tornar las mejillas levemente rojas de la rubia.

…

**R:** _Sabia que aquí lo había dejado!_ – exclamo saliendo del auto junto con su libro.

Finn cerró el auto y antes de que volvieran hacia la entrada del instituto, la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

**F:** _Hay algo que te moleste Rachel? Algo que no este haciendo bien?_ – pregunto poniendo la boca de lado con un semblante triste.

**R:** _No.. No entiendo_ – balbuceo

**F:** _Llevo semanas notándote extraña… Por momentos fría, distante… No se_ – tomo una de sus manos, jugando nervioso – _Pasa algo?_ – pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Rachel bajo la mirada. Adoraba aquel chico y le estaba haciendo daño con sus confusiones, el cual no tenía ni la más mínima culpa. Él podría haberle dicho muchas cosas en un pasado, pero al final, nadie merecía ser engañado. Algo que ella estaba haciendo, tanto con el como con ella misma.

Estaba claro que Quinn ya no era una confusión. Sus sentimientos eran reales, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y no podía darle vuelta atrás. Pero ahí estaba Finn con la mirada triste, pidiendo una respuesta que no era capaz de dar.

Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras el hundía su cara en su cuello.

**F:** _Te quiero tanto Rachel… No sé qué haría sin ti_ – susurro.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse una mierda. Porque era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, lo adoraba y era duro tener que responderle con palabras, tal vez no vacías, pero no con el mismo sentimiento.

**R:** _Yo también Finn…_

Mientras aún seguían abrazados en medio del estacionamiento, en un silencio monumental, pudo escuchar una risa demasiado conocida.

**F:** _Aquella no es Quinn?_ – pregunto separándose.

Rachel se giró y efecto, Quinn venia corriendo tomada de la mano de Marley, hacia lo que parecía ser su carro.

Notaron como subían al auto y a los 2 minutos, salían del campus.

**F:** _No se supone que tiene clases con nosotros?_ – se encogió de hombros, la tomo de la mano – _Anda, vamos que se nos hace tarde._

La castaña solo asintió, tratando de calmar y ocultar, los celos que recorrían su cuerpo… Una vez más.

…

**Q:** _Es la primera vez que vengo al cine tan temprano… Esta solo_– murmuro tomando asiento junto con Marley a mitad de la sala.

Los comerciales ya se reproducían y al parecer, serían las únicas en la función.

**M:** _Ni yo.. Pero vele el lado bueno, estamos solas y podemos estirarnos, subir las piernas a los asiento de adelante_ – se encogió de hombros, metiendo un par de palomitas dentro de su boca – _Y reirá a carcajadas por más que nos escuchemos ridículas_ – sonrió.

**Q:** _Tienes razón_ – tomo un poco de su smoothie de cereza, junto con un puñado de palomitas – Es una de las cosas que mas amo de venir al cine… Esta combinación – murmuro, volviendo a repetir la dosis. – Es perfecta

**M:** _Puedo probar?_ – pregunto.

**Q:** _Claro, claro_ – extendió su smoothie.

La imito.

**M:** _Tienes razón! Es delicioso, debí pedir uno en lugar del refresco_ – se lamentó.

**Q:** _Aun falta que terminen los comerciales, puedo ir por el_ – se ofreció, ya poniéndose de pie.

**M:** _No Quinn!_ – exclamo tomándola de la mano para que se sentara – _Así está bien_ – murmuro.

**Q:** Segura? – pregunto.

La ojiazul asintió.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, ambas comían y su vista estaba fija en la gran pantalla. De vez en cuando se regalaban miradas y pequeñas sonrisas.

Quinn recordó las palabras de Santana, así que un poco dudosa sin saber si estaba correcto o no, estiro su mano, entrelazando su mano con la de Marley, la cual no puso oposición.

Sus manos descansaban sobre las piernas de Quinn y sus cabezas de lado, recargadas una sobre la otra.

Marley mordió su labio un poco nerviosa. Se sentó derecha, respiro profundamente y soltó su mano delicadamente. Tomo un poco de refresco y giro su cabeza, mirando el hermoso perfil de Quinn.

La rubia sintió la mirada y se giró.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, no pudo seguir porque los labios de la ojiazul se encontraban sobre los suyos. Sin ningún tipo de movimiento.

Se dejó llevar. Cerro los ojos lentamente, paso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a mover sus labios, sin hacerlo profundo, solo sintiendo los suaves y delgados labios de Marley.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron, con una tímida sonrisa, volviendo a fijar su mirada al frente, pero de nuevo con las manos entrelazadas, aparte del brazo de Quinn sobre los hombros de Marley.

Pero tan solo duro menos de 10 minutos y una vez más, sus labios volvían a encontrarse. Haciendo el beso ahora profundo y largo. Dejando en él, pequeñas mordidas por parte de Marley, logrando una emoción en Quinn. La cual poco a poco fue bajando su brazo, acariciando su espalda.

Ahora fue ella, la cual hizo totalmente húmedo aquel beso, dejando pasar la lengua de Marley chocando con la suya.

Lo estaba disfrutando a pesar de llevar solo un par de minutos así. Le encantaba sentir sus labios suaves y delgados sobre los suyos. Su lengua jugando con la suya y también sus manos acariciando su espalda.

Por falta de aire y tratando de calmarse, se separaron. Respirando profundamente y por parte de Quinn, tomando un poco de su smoothie.

**M:** _Puedo… Puedo probarlo de nuevo?_ – murmuro señalando el vaso.

**Q:** _Si, no me preguntes_ – respondió

**M:** _Segura?_ – la rubia frunció el ceño al tiempo que asentía – _Perfecto._

Y haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que pensó Quinn. La chica tomo sus mejillas y volvió a besarla. Fundiéndose en un beso un poco más pasional, debido a la excitación que comenzaba a surgir en ambas.

Marley no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Quinn, sobre su cadera, acariciándola delicadamente.

Debido a la necesidad de oxígeno, fue dejando besos poco a poco, hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo beso y dejo una pequeña mordida. Esta vez la que gimió, fue Quinn.

Volvió a lanzarse a los labios de la rubia, posando una de sus manos en su cuello, bajándolo poco a poco, tocando su pecho.

**Q:** _Marley_ – susurro tratando de contener la excitación al saber a donde quería llegar su mano – _No.. No es el lugar._

El beso volvió hacerlo más profundo, haciéndola callar, lo cual era su objetivo.

Y la mano bajaba un poco más…

**Q:** _Aquí no…_ - susurro entre besos.

**M:** _Entonces vamos a otro lugar_ – replico.

Y ahí fue cuando Quinn reacciono y sabía que debía parar. Las cosas iban demasiado rápido. Se separó delicadamente.

**Q:** _Creo que deberíamos de parar… Esto va muy rápido_ – murmuro.

**M:** _Entiendo_ – asintió – _Crees… Crees que lo nuestro funcione? _– pregunto

**Q:** _Yo… Yo… _- balbuceo – _Yo aún no lo sé_ – fue sincera.

Marley acaricio su mejilla y dejo un beso sobre sus labios. Dándole a entender que comprendía.

El resto de la película transcurrió con tranquilidad, a pesar de que de vez en cuando se daban pequeños besos.

Las luces se fueron prendiendo, dando por terminada la función. Tomaron sus cosas, bajaron las escaleras y cuando estaban a punto de salir. Marley volvió a besarla.

**M:** _Son tan adictivos_ – explico.

Quinn sonrió y ambas salieron. Podía sentir como sus mejillas estaban rojas y como no estarlos, si la situación había subido de nivel, cosa que pudo controlar.

Regresaron rápidamente al instituto a su clase del Glee Club.

Antes de bajar del auto, Marley se acercó y tomo un de sus manos.

**M:** _No quiero que pienses que soy así todo el tiempo… Pero como te dije, tus besos son adictivos y nunca me había pasado algo así _

Quinn rio tímida y sin pensarlo, volvió a recortar el espacio que había, posando sus labios en los de la ojiazul. Esta puso una de sus manos sobre la nuca de la rubia, despeinándola y trayéndola más hacia ella.

**Q:** _Los tuyos también lo son_ – susurro a unos centímetros de sus labios, para después dejar solo un pequeño roce – _Tenemos que llegar al coro, anda, vamos_ – murmuro.

Marley aun recuperando el aire y la compostura, asintió, bajando del auto.

Quinn saco su mochila y se la entrego, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello, acomodándolo.

Rachel ya en el salón de coro junto con la mayoría de sus compañeros, se movía inquita en su silla, mirando la puerta y no precisamente para esperar la entrada del profesor, si no de Quinn.

Y la espera no se hizo esperar, apenas bastaron 5 minutos, para verla entrar con una sonrisa a lado de Marley.

**R:** _Hey Quinn!_ – exclamo acercándose rápidamente y tomándola de la mano, alejándola de Marley – _Hoy no te he visto… Hola_ – murmuro dándole un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

**Q:** _Rachel_ – forzó una sonrisa – _Porque el saludo?_

**R:** _No puedo saludarte?_ – frunció el ceño.

**Q:** _Llevas una semana evadiéndome, es raro que lo hagas_ – encogió uno de sus hombros molesta.

Bajo la mirada apenada.

**R:** _Yo.. Yo he estado ocupada con la carta de aplicación a NYADA y esas cosas, ya sabes como soy de exagerada_ – se excusó.

Quinn respiro profundamente, tratando de ser un poco dura con Rachel. Porque si bien pudo explicárselo antes. No tenía que prácticamente ignorarla.

Pero no pudo. Las cosas no podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Aquella chica seguía siendo su debilidad.

Le sonrió para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

**Q:** _Y que tal? Ya la has mandado?_ – pregunto dejando una pequeña caricia en su hombro.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, para después tomar su mano de su hombro y bajarla, sin soltarla.

**R:** _Aun no… Creo que a finales de esta semana lo hare. Vuelvo a leer todo y veo errores, cosas en mi contra. Soy una paranoica_ – negó con la cabeza.

**Q:** _Solo son nervios, pero conociéndote, debe estar perfecta_ – volvió a sonreírle. Volvió a dedicarle su sonrisa. Su rostro se iluminaba.

**R:** _Te extrañe_ – susurro abrazándola fuertemente, rodeando su cuello.

**Q:** _Yo siempre estaré aquí… Siempre Rach_ – susurro poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Metiéndose en su mundo. Abrazadas a mitad del salón, frente a sus amigos. La mayoría ajenos a lo que sucedía, pero no para Santana, Marley y Kurt.

Santana preocupada por su amiga, por rectificar y darse cuenta de los fuertes sentimientos que tenía hacia Rachel.

Kurt algo molesto por ver lo poco que Rachel disimulaba, según él.

Y para Marley, dudando de aquel abrazo. Queriéndose convencer de que solo era un abrazo de amigas. Pero sus ojos, sus sonrisas y la complicidad que ambas expresaban.

Rachel entrelazo su brazo con el de Quinn y conversando, se sentaron al frente. Ignorando esas tres miradas fijas sobre ellas.

* * *

_Lo se… Soy como un político! Prometo y prometo, pero no cumplo __ Pero ha sido tan difícil escribir el capitulo… Espero que no ocurra esto seguido, de verdad. Aunque no lo crean, no me gusta hacerlos esperar. La próxima lo hare pronto._

_Por otra parte, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tal vez no les guste mucho porque hay mas cosas entre Quinn y Marley, pero es parte del fanfic y también, me ha costado trabajo escribir esa parte "Finchel" y aunque me cae mal Finn, tal cual, nadie merece ser engañado, nadie. Pero comprendo a Rachel, esta tan difícil estar en una situación asi, pero bueno…_

_Dejen un bonito review, ya sea con buenos comentarios o malos, no importa, ambos son buenos._

_**Sor Rock **__adore tu review!_

_Gracias por la espera! Saludos!_


	12. Sonrisa

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capítulo 12:** _Sonrisa_

**L:** _Es tan extraño dejarte de nuevo en la escuela_ – murmuro deteniendo el auto frente al campus.

**R:** _Lo sé_ – sonrió – _Gracias papi_ – dejo un beso en su mejilla – _Si podrás venir por mí? No tienes problema en el trabajo? Puedo tomar un taxi_

**L:** _No me agrada la idea mi amor, eso de que Finn esté enfermo no es bueno, pero tengo una junta a mita de la tarde. Quieres dinero extra para el taxi?_ – pregunto sacando su cartera.

**R:** _No, no, mi papa antes de salir de la casa me ha dado, no te preocupes_ – abrió la puerta del auto.

**L:** _Ok cariño, que te vaya bien, suerte_ – le lazo un beso.

Rachel bajo del auto con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada, pasando por la orilla del estacionamiento.

Camino por el pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a su casillero, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar los libros de su primera clase.

**K**_**:**__ Han surgido un par de problemas con tu auto, estará listo hasta mañana_ – interrumpió Kurt, sin mirarla.

Llevaban desde el fin de semana sin hablar y le había parecido eterno. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Quizá había hecho mal, pero no estaba siendo objetivo aquel chico. Solo apoyaba a Finn y aquella forma de expresarse sobre Quinn, le molestaba demasiado.

**R:** _Ok, gracias_ – dijo fría, mirando por última vez su casillero asegurándose haber tomado los libros correctos. Lo cerró.

Se giró, ignorando a Kurt que aún seguía a un lado.

**K:** _Deberías de ser menos obvia no?_ – ataco.

Se giró lentamente, rodando los ojos.

**R:** _Pensé que ya no me hablarías… Y demasiado obvia en qué?_ – pregunto

**K:** _Ayer, frente a todos abrazaste de una forma poco amistosa a Quinn, cuando Finn estaba ahí… Podrías tan siquiera respetarlo un poquito?_ – achico la mirada, cruzándose de brazos, tomando una actitud prepotente.

**R:** _Sabias que una relación es solo de dos?_ – pregunto igualándolo – _No te metas en lo que no te importa, ok? _

**K:** _Me meto porque es mi hermano y si no le dices tu, lo hare yo_ – amenazo

**R:** _Que sucede contigo Kurt? Sabes a cuanta gente afectarías con todo esto? Sabes la magnitud de las cosas? Incluye a tu hermano, a mí la que se supone es tu mejor amiga y a Quinn! La cual no está preparada para salir! Tu mejor que nadie debería de comprenderlo!_ – exclamo con voz baja, acercándose.

**K:** _Y porque tendrían que enterarse? Porque tendría que salir?_

**R:** _Porque la ira e indignación inundaran a tu hermano y lo publicara! A caso no recuerdas lo que hizo con Santana?_ - tomo aire – _Kurt, para ti también fue difícil, deberías de comprenderlo un poquito. Sé que tal vez Quinn no te cae del todo bien, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero deberías de pensarlo_ – tratando de calmar sus nervios, debido a los problemas que podría ocasionarle a Quinn.

**K:** _Si, me cae muy mal, no es una persona de fiar, en estos tres años ha hecho cosas tan desagradables haciendo pasar por mártir, mientras…_

**R:** _Es un humano, una adolescente! Comete errores como todos, pero créeme, ha aprendido demasiado de ellos y ojala puedas hacerlo…_ - murmuro dándose media vuelta.

Dejando a un Kurt pensativo.

Por otra parte Rachel, caminaba hacia su salón, en otro mundo. Inunda por los nervios y angustia. Tal vez ella podía lidiar con Finn y todo lo que conlleva, porque tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero Quinn no entraba ahí. No era para nada justo que ella saliera dañada. Porque el problema no era salir del closet con sus amigos, no. El problema tenia nombre y sabía que el chisme llegaría y no traería nada bueno para la rubia.

Respiro profundamente.

Confiaba en Kurt. Él había pasado por lo mismo y entendería. Lo haría… Tal vez.

Sintió un golpe en su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**Bl:** _Rach, lo siento, no vi que venias _– se disculpó el chico.

**R:** _Blaine_ – lo saludo dejando un beso en su mejilla _– No te preocupes, yo también iba en otro mundo_ – encogió uno de sus hombros.

**Bl:** _Que tal estas? Kurt me ha contado todo… Espero que no te moleste_ – la castaña arqueo las cejas – _No, no diré nada _– se acercó a su oído _– Sus secretos están a salvo conmigo_ – sonrió, tranquilizándola y lo sabía. Podía confiar en aquel chico.

**R:** _Gracias… Ojala Kurt fuera como tú_ – susurro. Sabía que contarle a Blaine podría solucionar o o no los problemas. Pero confiaba en que haría recapacitar a Kurt, la influencia que ejercía sobre su amigo, era inmensa.

**Bl:** _No... No entiendo_ – balbuceo, desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

**R:** _No sé si hago lo correcto, pero estoy nerviosa y ahora mismo no sé qué esperar…_

**Bl:** _Al grano Rachel, dime_ – fue serio.

La castaña le conto brevemente lo que tan solo minutos antes había pasado.

**Bl:** _No puedo creer que esté tomando esa actitud_ – negó un poco molesto – _Intentare que recapacite Rachel, no te preocupes _– dejo una caricia en su hombro – _Tratare de calmarlo, ya verás_ – la tranquilizo.

Se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente.

**R:** _Gracias Blaine, no sabes lo nerviosa que me tenía y sé que lo harás cambiar de parecer. Me preocupa mucho que Quinn sea la más dañado dentro de todo esto, cuando todo fue culpa mía_ – murmuro.

**Bl:** _Me imagino, pero si es necesario lo amenazare rompiendo su pequeña y preciada colección de Armani_ – bromeo.

Se separó y rio.

**R:** _Gracias _– volvió a repetir.

…

Quinn junto con todas las chicas de las cheerios, comenzaban a salir de los vestidores para ir entrenar en la cancha de futbol.

Caminaba junto con Santana y Brittany, cuando su trayecto fue interrumpido por Marley. Regalándole una sonrisa y un dulce beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar. Se despidió con la mano y siguió con su camino.

**S:** _Calma ese color rubia_ – se burló por lo bajo.

**B:** _Pareces un jitomatito lindo!_ – exclamo Brittany con una inmensa sonrisa.

En lugar de bajar el color en sus mejillas, subió, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

Al menos habían pasado 20 minutos en la práctica y parecía que las cosas no salían bien.

**Q:** _Chicas tienen que estar mejor sincronizadas y tu Kitty tienes hacer mejor los giros o tendré que dejarte de base y cambiarte por Hayley _– fue dura – _Tómense cinco minutos._

Las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia las gradas, donde se encontraban sus bebidas. Estaba siendo una dura práctica, comandada solo por ella, debido a una junta con el comité de porristas que Sue tenía, la cual llegaría a la mitad de la práctica.

Quinn abría su botella de agua y comenzaba a tomarla, cuando Kitty bruscamente paso y golpeo su hombro, haciendo que esta se derramara por todo su uniforme.

**S:** _Ten más cuidado!_ – exclamo Santana.

**Kt:** _Lo que digas, lesbiana asquerosa_ – replico.

**Q:** _Kitty, si vuelves a insultar a cualquiera, tendré que sacarte del equipo_ – advirtió molesta.

Santana se acercó hasta la pequeña rubia. Quinn por precaución, fue detrás de ella.

**S:** _Escuchaste estúpida? Deja tu homofobia en otro lado_

**Kt:** _Sabes qué pasa?_ – murmuro – _Que antes las soportaba porque solo eran dos lesbianas y ahora ya son tres, pero lo que más me indigna es que tengo que hacerle caso_ – miro a Quinn.

Se tensó, mordiendo uno de sus labios.

**S:** _Sigue hablando y no tardare en patear tu asqueroso trasero!_ – la amenazo.

**Kt:** _Así es como ustedes las lesbianas se defienden?_ – se burló.

Santana estaba a punto de echarse encima, pero Quinn la tomo fuertemente.

**Q**_**:**__ Cálmate Santana!_ – exclamo, ya con la ayuda de Brittany. Las demás cheerios, miraban la escena desde lejos, sin acercarse – _Es en serio Kitty. Vuelve hacer uno de tus comentarios o difamaciones y hablare con la couch para que salgas del equipo _– le advirtió.

Solo una carcajada irónica.

**Kt:** _Difamaciones?_ – Volvió a reír – _Fabray, ayer te fuiste con la hija de la gorda, regresaste y se dieron un asqueroso beso en el auto… Y créeme, estoy segura de que unos cuantos las vieron, pero yo no soy como ellos que le temen a la capitana de las Cheerios. No. Yo sé que la mayoría de ellas_ – señalo a las demás – _Estarían de acuerdo en sacarlas a las tres del equipo. Recuerden que vivimos en un pueblo, con poca gente de mente abierta_ – amenazo.

Y un miedo inmenso, recorrió el cuerpo de Quinn, acompañado de una inseguridad que llegaba a cada rincón, sacándola de caja de cristal. Dándole un golpe de realidad.

**Kt:** _O se salen por si solas del equipo y guardo tu asqueroso secreto_ – la señalo _– O todo el mundo se entera… Y los chismes, corren demasiado rápido, no creo que al Director del bando de Lima, le agrade_ – sonrió victoriosa. Se giró, volviendo abrir su pequeña mochila.

Brittany, Santana y Quinn, digiriendo sus palabras, sin poder creerlo, más la rubia, se quedaron de pie.

Pero la latina, caracterizada por el poco control que tenía sobre sus emociones y al ver lo mucho que las perjudicaba a las tres, tan solo basto una zancada para llegar a su característica cola de caballo y tirando de ella, logrando deshacerla

**Q:** _Santana!_ – grito la rubia agarrando a su amiga, la cual estaba dispuesta a dejar un golpe en el rostro de Kitty, que furiosa se levantaba para ahora ser ella la que se abalanzaba. Provocando la caída de las tres.

Las demás chicas corrieron, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellas. Brittany era la única que trataba de separarlas, tomando a Kitty por detrás, pero está en el forcejo soltó un fuerte codazo sobre su estómago, logrando soltarse y dejándola tumbada en el suelo.

**S:** Brittany! –grito. Como pudo, logro soltarse, gateando hasta donde se encontraba su novia.

Quinn que también lograba levantarse, pudo detener a Kitty que estaba a punto de tomar de los cabellos a la latina.

Y ahora, la pelea era tan solo entre Quinn y Kitty.

Entre jaloneos de cabello, cachetadas y rasguños, Quinn no lograba soltarse, teniéndola encima.

Y uno de los tantos golpees que daba, para lograr librarse, fue a parar exactamente en la nariz de esta última.

Kitty soltó un grito al ver la sangre que ya caía por su rostro.

**Su:** _Pero que pasa aquí?_ – exclamo la couch llegando por detrás, viendo la escena.

**Kt:** _Quinn ha empezado la pelea, vea como han dejado mi nariz! Yo solo trataba de defenderme _– exclamo entre sollozos Kitty. La mayoría de las cheerios, asintieron.

**S**_**:**__ Eres una maldita mentirosa!_ – exclamo furiosa. – _Y ustedes también! No puedo creerlo!_

Quinn aun sin saber que decir cómo reaccionar, sentada en el pasto, miraba a la couch.

**Su:** _Silencio López!_ – Ordeno – _Ustedes vienen conmigo a la dirección y tu Kitty a la enfermería, alguien acompáñenla _– indico.

Quinn se puso de pie y un poco adolorida, tomo su mochila, al igual que sus amigas y siguieron a Sue.

La rubia aun seguía sin saber reaccionar. El miedo la estaba paralizando.

…

Rachel llegaba a la cafetería acompañada de Mercedes y Tina, para unirse a sus amigos del Glee Club, los cuales ya se encontraban sentados. Saludaron uno por uno, incluyendo a Marley.

No se le hizo extraño no ver ahí a la rubia, sabía que le tocaba práctica y casi siempre llegaban después. Así que siguió con la interesante platica que había mantenido desde clase con sus amigas.

**P: **Chicos, chicos! – Llego con el rostro preocupado acercándose a la mesa – _Me han dicho que Santana, Brittany y Quinn, se han metido en problemas, al parecer se pelearon con Kitty_ – señalo a la chica que estaba entre las demás cheerios, con un par de vendoletes sobre la rostro. Rachel enmudeció – _Y hay un rumor de que… _- trago saliva - _De que han expulsado a Quinn, al parecer están en la dirección con Figgins, Sue y Shue _– susurro preocupado. Todos se miraron entre si, pálidos.

**R:** _Que? Estas seguro?_ – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Marley sin decir nada más, se puso de pie y emprendió una carrera hacia la cafetería. Rachel también fue detrás.

**Fs:** _Tomen sus clases normales durante lo que queda del día, sus padres ya están comunicados_ – indico a Santana y Quinn.

**Sh**_**:**__ Quinn, ve a la enfermería para que limpien tus rasguños_ – índico

Ambas asintieron y salieron de la oficina, dejando solos a los tres adultos.

**S**_**:**__ Estas bien?_ – pregunto. – _Quieres que te acompañe?_

La rubia solo asintió, siguiendo el desierto pasillo. Santana entiendo que no era momento de hostigarla. Se fundió en un abrazo con su novia, que la esperaba.

Siguió caminando con un gran nudo en la garganta y la mirada perdida. Cabizbaja.

**M:** _Quinn! Que ha pasado?_ – pregunto la ojiazul deteniéndose frente a ella. Quinn la miro – _Tienes que ir a la enfermería a limpiar esas heridas… Todo esta bien?_ – murmuro tomando una de sus mejillas con delicadeza.

**Q:** _Déjame sola Marley_ – fue dura, bajando su mano bruscamente.

**M:** _Quinn yo solo…_

**Q:** _Olvida todo lo que paso, de acuerdo? Solo fue un momento de confusión, algo que no debió pasar… Y deja…_ - tomo aire y la miro a los ojos – _Deja de molestarme, de hostigarme_ – fue directa.

Siguió con su camino, mordiendo su labio tratando de ser fuerte. No tenía por qué haber reaccionado así, estaba equivocada. Se estaba dejando llevar por el miedo y la inseguridad. Pero eran demasiado fuertes y no podía contra aquello.

**R:** _Quinn!_ – exclamo preocupada.

Quinn levanto la mirada y sin más se abalanzo a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, con un fuerte sollozo. La castaña se aferraba más a su cuerpo, como si eso fuera a darle más consuelo. Acaricio su espalda.

Marley con lágrimas en los ojos, a lo lejos veía la escena, aun en el mismo lugar. Petrificada.

Rachel guio a la rubia, hasta una pequeña banca que había en el pasillo.

**R:** _Trata de calmarte un poquito Quinn…_ - murmuro tomando su mano – _Debes ir a la enfermería, tienes un par de rasguños con sangre… Solo a limpiarte_

**Q:** _Me han expulsado…_ - susurro con lágrimas.

Y de repente, el aire se esfumo de los pulmones de Rachel.

**R:** _Que? Como… _- trato de recuperar el aire – _Como que te han expulsado?_

**Q:** _Si… Me han expulsado de las cheerios_ – respondió hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Rachel volvió a recuperar por completo el aliento.

**R:** _Ah…_ - susurro un poco mas tranquila - _Pero porque? Porque te has peleado?_

**Q:** _Kitty sabe lo mío con Marley_ – una fuerte punzada sintió la castaña – _Y me ha amenazado con divulgarlo si no dejo las cheerios… Santana enfureció y se abalanzo contra ella, yo fui detrás tratando de separarlas, las tres caímos al suelo. Kitty soltó un codazo en el estómago de Brittany, que intentaba ayudar. Así que Santana fue detrás de ella, Kitty estaba a punto de tomarla de los cabellos, cuando yo me metí y logre tumbarla. Pero comenzó a jalarme los cabellos, rasguñarme, yo solo me defendí y sin querer le di en la nariz_ – limpio sus lágrimas – _Todas, todas están con ella… Nos han dejado como las malas del cuento…_ – volvió a sollozar.

**R:** _Pero que jodidos le pasa a esa estúpida? Que gana con todo esto?_ – pregunto.

**Q:** _No lo sé! Molestarnos y hacerse capitana lo más antes posible!_ – exclamo furiosa – _Tuve que decir que era mi culpa, pero Santana no me quiso dejar sola y al final, nos han sacado… Brittany dudo que también siga, segura le hará la vida imposible. Yo... Yo no podía decir la verdad, no me conviene… Tú sabes porque_ – balbuceo.

**R:** _Lo sé_ – acaricio su mano – _Tienes que tranquilizarte ok?_ – indico con dulzura.

**Q:** _Lo peor… Es que… Ha logrado crear una inseguridad en mí… Y lo que antes no me importaba, ahora si… Me da miedo Rachel_ – la miro con tristeza – _Me da miedo que Russel se entere y me corra… No estoy lista, no estoy segura de soportarlo de nuevo… Lo conozco y sé que lo hará_- volvió a romper en llanto, haciendo que Rachel la abrazarla – _Quiero cambiar lo que soy… Porque no podre con lo que la gente diga, no soy tan fuerte para algo así…_

**R:** _Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, solo ahorita te estas dejando llevar por el miedo que sientes_ – se separó y la tomo de las mejillas – _Has pasado por mucho y ve, aquí sigues… No te des por vencida Quinn. No tienes que cambiar lo que realmente eres y sientes, por gente como ella. Tienes que luchar por lo que te hace feliz._

**Q:** _No es fácil Rachel… Simplemente ya me canse de que todo me salga al revés. De que todo sea tan difícil, ya me canse de luchar… Ya no tengo fuerzas_ – la miro con los ojos inundados de tristeza – _Quizá solo deba hacerme la idea de que nunca seré feliz…_ - encogió uno de sus hombros, con una risa amarga.

**R:** _Desgraciadamente la vida es así Quinn y se trata de luchar por lo que realmente quieres en la vida, porque si no que chiste tendría? Sería demasiado aburrido que todo fuera tan fácil, no crees?_ – quito uno de sus mechones de su rostro – _Sé que no está hablando Quinn Fabray, sino el miedo y la inseguridad que te inunda. Pero sabes? Es normal. No es fácil saber que te gustan las mujeres, no es fácil darte cuenta de que tendrás que lidiar todos los días con los cuestionamientos de la sociedad, con comentarios estúpidos. Pero yo sé, que tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte y que esto solo es una pequeña piedra en tu camino y saldrás adelante. Y en un futuro, serás muy muy feliz _– le sonrió tiernamente, para después, volver a dejar un beso en su mejilla y acto seguido abrazarla fuertemente.

**Q:** _Gracias Rachel…_ - la rodeo con fuerza – _No sabes cuándo te amo_ – susurro con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento.

Rachel sonrió.

**R:** _Yo también te amo Quinn _– correspondió con un gran suspiro.

Marley pasó delante de ellas el rostro aun lleno de lágrimas. Pero ninguna pudo darse cuenta, al estar perdidas en su mundo.

**Q:** _No sé qué haría sin ti… En serio, gracias_ – se separó delicadamente. Rachel volvió a tomarla de la mano.

**R:** _Debes siempre tener claro que tu rol en este mundo no es otra, sino ser feliz y hacer las cosas que te hacen sonreír. No más, no menos_ – tomo su mano – _Y sabes porque? _– la rubia negó – _Porque tu sonrisa es lo que hace que otros seamos inmensamente felices. Tu sonrisa tiene un poder gigantesco, que tal vez ya has descubierto_ – ambas sonrieron cómplices – _así que por favor – entrelazo su mano y la miro fijamente_ – _nunca, nunca, dejes que nada opaque esa sonrisa tan linda que tienes_ – se sonrieron dulcemente – _Me lo prometes?_ – levanto su dedo meñique.

**Q:** _Te lo prometo_ – entrelazo su dedo con el de Rachel.

Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo.

* * *

_Sorpresa! Ves __**Sor Rock**__, te dije que iba actualizar… Deberías de comenzar a creerme._

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que tengan paciencia con el fic…_

_Gracias por los reviews y ojala se animen y dejen uno._

_Y si, pobre de mí Marley, pero para que se anda metiendo en un fanfic Faberry? :(_

_Saludos!_


	13. Complicado

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capítulo 13:** _Complicado_

Habían pasado días, los más largos para Quinn.

A pesar de tener a su lado a sus amigas, Rachel incluida. No podía. Estaba en un trance donde no tenía idea que hacer con su vida o mejor dicho, de qué hacer con el tema de su preferencia sexual.

Al menos había tenido diez pláticas sobre eso entre Santana y Rachel, pero no podía terminar con aquel miedo que inundaba cada milímetro de su interior, de aquella inseguridad que se había impregnado en ella.

Aquellas palabras que habían salido de sus labios, le hicieron un favor. Marley la evitaba en todo momento, ni siquiera una mirada le dirigía y lo estaba haciendo muy fácil.

Estaba consciente del daño que le había hecho, no era que no le importase remediarlo, pero simplemente no estaba en condiciones de acercarse.

A todo esto también se le había sumado la paranoia de que todo el instituto se enterara.

En ese momento no podía lidiar con comentarios, no podría soportarlos.

Sumándole también el castigo de un mes impuesto por sus padres al enterarse de la pelea y la expulsión de las cheerios. Todo hubiera sido más grande si la beca dependiera de ello, pero no. Tenía un excelente promedio, lo cual la ayudaba.

Su excusa? Una tontería y por ello, el castigo fue mayor.

Todo era un completo desastre. Por donde se mirase

Miro su reloj: 6:30 am.

Cerró los ojos y se quejó. No tenía ánimos de ir al instituto, pero no podía faltar. A parte de no querer lidiar con los regaños de Russell.

Le tomo 30 minutos, bañarse y vestirse. Bajo, saludo a sus papas, cuando estaba a punto de tomar un poco de jugo, un claxon se escuchó, lo reconoció. Eran las 7 y se supone que la recogerían 7:30.

Se encogió de hombros y tomo sus cosas que estaban en el sillón.

**Ru:** _Sigo sin entender porque viene por ti si tienes un auto Quinn. Que sea la última vez_ – advirtió cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

**Q:** _En serio?_ – se giró con actitud prepotente – _A esto me vas a prohibir? Solo te falta ponerme una maestra particular, para así no tener ningún tipo de relación social_ – esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

**Ru:** _No toda la gente es así. Puedes relacionarte con otro tipo de sociedad_ – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

**Q:** _Son mis amigos de hace años, no los cambiaria y mucho menos por ti_ – replico, dándose vuelta y cerrando de un portazo.

Era obvio que su padre no ayudaría que se sintiera mejor. Pero ese comentario es lo que menos necesitaba. Sabía perfectamente que nunca aceptaría su preferencia sexual, pero ahora, en su estado, no podría enfrentarse a él. No estaba lista para que de nuevo la corrieran de su casa.

Con la mirada perdida, abrió el auto y subió en el.

**Q:** _Pensé que habíamos quedado 7:30_ – abrocho su cinturón.

**R:** _Lo sé, pero pensé que sería buena idea si vamos a desayunar_ – sonrió arrancando el auto.

**Q:** _No.. No _se si se buena idea Rachel – la miro negando ligeramente.

**R:** _Por favor?_ - la miro por un segundo con una enorme sonrisa, para volver a fijar su vista al frente..

Sonrió también. Era imposible resistirse a Rachel. La cual en esos momentos era la única que podía lograrlo. Su amor por ella aún seguía ahí, intacto. Pero ya consciente de que era imposible tener algo mas y con eso se conformaba.

Tan solo pasaron 15 minutos y se detuvieron en el Parque Central de Lima.

**Q:** _No se supone que iríamos a desayunar?_ – pregunto imitando a Rachel y bajando del auto.

**R:** _Me pareció buena idea traerlo y desayunar aquí. En si quería que fuera un especie de pic-nic por la mañana_ – la rubia frunció el ceño – _Si tan temprano_ – continuo - _pero el clima tan extraño lo impidió_ – quito su cinturón, cosa que le permitió la movilidad de tomar una canasta que venía en el asiento trasero.

**Q:** _Vaya.._ – arqueo sus cejas, imitando a su amiga, acomodándose en el asiento ya de frente.

**R:** _He traído fruta, café y jugo_ – dijo orgullosa, sacando un termo y sirviendo en dos pequeños vasos térmicos. – _Con cuidado, aún sigue caliente_ – se lo extendió.

**Q:** _Gracias_ – lo tomo – _Y no Rachel, no iré al baile_ – fue directa.

Bufo.

**R:**_ Como_ lo sabes? – chillo negando.

**Q:** _Solo lo se_ – negó con la cabeza – _No estoy de ánimos, aparte no tengo con quien ir… Y ustedes si, no quiero incomodar _– respondió.

**R:** _Eso es lo de menos, podemos ir en grupo y estar acompañándote. Quinn necesitas distraerte, no puedes estar así todo el tiempo!_ – extendió un tenedor, para que tomara fruta de un pequeño bowl que sostenía.

**Q:** _No Rachel… Prefiero quedarme en mi casa y leer o ver películas _

**R:** _Tal vez no se cuán difícil es, pero solo sé que no puedes vivir toda tu vida así, dependiendo de si la demás gente está o no de acuerdo o si le agrada. Quieres ser feliz, no?_ – la rubia asintió – _Entonces? Siendo el prototipo perfecto ante los ojos de la sociedad, no lo vas a lograr._

**Q:** _No es fácil_ – mordió su labio – _El hecho de ser feliz, es enfrentar a mis padres y no-no estoy lista para eso_ – balbuceo – _No quiero que vuelvan a correrme de mi casa Rachel… Me da terror lo que Russell pueda llegar hacerme _– la miro con tristeza.

**R:** _Nadie de está diciendo que lo hagas hoy, mañana o este año Quinn. Eso puede esperar hasta que tu estés lista, pero no significa que dejaras de ser algo que realmente eres…_ - acarició su mano - _Estoy segura de que si le explicas las cosas a Marley lo entenderá y sabrá respetar tu decisión de mantenerlo en privado_ – desvió su mirada, ahora concentrándose en que pedazo de fruta tomaría. – _No tienes que ir informándole a toda la gente…_

**Q:** _No… No lo-lo se_ – trago saliva, evadiendo el tema de la ojiazul, aunque fuera egoísta, no quería lidiar con ese tema aun – _No puedo sacar de mi interior la inseguridad y el miedo… No puedo_ – bajo la mirada, derrumbada.

**R:** _Santana te lo ha explicado… Eso no se ira de la noche a la mañana, sino poco a poco. Tienes que ser fuerte y poder contra todo_ – volvió a tomar de la mano, haciendo que la mirara – _No estás sola Quinn, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre_ – le regalo media sonrisa – _A parte… Me has prometido que nunca dejarías de sonreír y últimamente no lo estas cumpliendo _– aparento un aspecto de enojo.

Y ahora volvía a sonreír, llegando el brillo a sus ojos.

Tenía que hacerlo.

En el vocabulario de Quinn Fabray no estaba "rendirse". Poco a poco saldría adelante y le ganaría a todos esos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza.

**Q:** _Así está mejor?_ – sonrió divertida.

**R:** _Mucho mejor_ – respondió.

….

Rachel y Quinn iban en el carro de la latina. Las tres dirigiéndose al instituto donde sería el baile de bienvenida, algo que ocurría por primera vez en McKinley.

Ya dentro del gimnasio, Brittany y Finn, al que no le había agradado la idea, esperaban a las chicas.

**Q:** _No quiero incomodar, ya estoy aquí, no traigo coche, así que me quedare rondando por ahí, ustedes vayan con Brittany y Finn_ – bajo del auto.

**R:** _No Quinn, te conozco y sé que te quedaras sentada, viendo a todos disfrutar el baile_ – la imito, dieron unos cuantos pasos, esperando a la latina – _Por cierto, te ves hermosa_ – susurro tomando su mano.

La rubia traía un sencillo vestido negro con un escote medio. Alrededor lo adornaba un listón rojo. Su maquillaje era simple y su cabello, ligeramente ondulado.

Rachel vestía uno negro con lunetas blancas, un tanto raro, pero tal cual su estilo. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, una parte de el detrás de su oreja.

Acaricio su mano con su pulgar.

**Q:** _Tú también Rach_ – sonrió sonrojada.

**R:** _No me gusta verte triste… Hablamos hace una semana, pero aun te noto rara_ – se acercó y acaricio su mejilla – _Esfuérzate un poquito, si?_ – pidió mirándola profundamente a lo ojos.

**Q:** _Hare mi mayor esfuerzo_ – respondió sonriendo de lado.

Rachel la abrazo por el cuello, mientras Quinn con un suspiro, hundía su cara en su hombro.

Santana llevaba ya rato viendo la escena.

**S:** _Se dejan de cursilerías? Ya vamos un poco tarde_ – las interrumpió comenzando a alejarse de ambas.

Estas se separaron y la siguieron.

Quinn llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y era producto de la chica que ahora caminaba a su lado, con su brazo entrelazado al de ella.

Hicieron acto de presencia ya dentro del gimnasio, ahora adornado para la ocasión. Apenas ponían un pie en él y sintió como Rachel quitaba su brazo.

Miro de reojo y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de disgusto.

Finn la abrazaba, dándole pequeñas vueltas por el aire, para al final dejarla suavemente en el piso, dándole un largo beso.

Bajo la mirada, mordió uno de sus labios y alcanzo a Santana, que la miraba.

**S:** _Mira Quinn, no sé lo que Rachel sienta por ti, pero solo se… Que no dejara tan fácil al grandulón. Lo quiere y han estado mucho tiempo juntos_ – la abrazo – _Es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones. Tal vez deberías de tratar de solucionar las cosas con Marley_ – sugirió separándose.

Volvió a mirarlos, encontrándose con la misma escena: besándose.

Suspiro.

**Q:** _Tienes razón_ – frunció los labios triste – _Y no se… Estoy tratando salir a flote y no creo que lo más adecuado sea ir con Marley _

**S:** _No lo digo en el plan de algo mas. Simplemente creo que se merece una explicación_ – se encogió de hombros, mientras volvía a caminar.

Quinn la seguía pensativa, hasta que un suave golpe la trajo a la realidad. Elevo su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que conocía a la perfección.

**Q:** _Marley_ – susurro sorprendida.

Pudo ver como la ojiazul miraba a su lado y pudo ver a Sam con ella. Saludo a ambos y siguió de frente. Sentándose en la mesa donde se encontraba todo el Glee Club.

Al menos había pasado una hora y media. Todos los chicos bailaban con todos, reían, platicaban entre si, etc.

No se lo estaba pasando mal, de hecho en realidad se estaba divirtiendo. Bailaba con Santana y Brittany, animadamente, hasta que miro a la mesa y se encontró con Marley. Fue la excusa perfecta para dejarlas solas, al empezar una canción lenta que cantaban la mayoría de los chicos del Glee Club.

Apretó sus puños y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos, sintiendo como comenzaban a sudar, producto de los nervios.

Estaba a dos metros, hasta que fue interceptada por Rachel y su gran sonrisa que la transportaba a otro mundo.

_**We've been friends now for a while  
Wanna know that when you smile**__  
__**Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me? **__**Oh oh**_La letra de la canción la distrajo un poco, sintiéndose claramente identificada.

**R:** _Como te la estás pasando?_

**Q:** _Muy bien, la verdad no pensé que fuera a divertirme_ – fue sincera.

**R:** _Así que fue buena idea el traerte casi arrastrando, no?_ – la rubia asintió con una pequeña risa – _Cuando llegamos vi que Santana te abrazo, paso algo?_

**Q:** _Oh… No-no_ – balbuceo – _Solo estábamos hablando sobre aquel tema  
_  
_**I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you  
What I wanted to tell you  
Maybe I just gotta wait  
Maybe this is a mistake  
**__  
_La canción volvia a distrerla. Era como si estuviera escrita para ella, para la situación que actualmente vivía.

**R:** _De verdad Quinn_ – la miro – _Tienes que superar todo esto, creo en ti y sé que podrás_ – la animo.

**Q:** _Muchas gracias por preocuparte, por estar todo el tiempo al pendiente de mi… Me han ayudado bastante y como te dije hace rato, hare mi mejor esfuerzo_ – asintió.

**R:** _Eres Quinn Fabray, recuerdas? _– tomo su cara con ambas manos y se acercó – _Nada es imposible para ti, nada_ – le recordó mirándola intensamente, poniendo nerviosa a la rubia, que por más que luchaba, sus ojos se posaban en los labios de Rachel.

_**I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss...**_

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, mordió su labio y dejo un fugaz beso sobre la mejilla de Rachel, para después abrazarla, esperando que no lo tomara a mal. Pero no, lo único que sintió fueron unos abrazos apretándola fuertemente.

Sonrió.

**Q:** _Nunca podre agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí_ – susurro.

**R:** _Lo hago porque te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga_ – murmuro, tratando de volver todo a lo normalidad, para tratar de que la rubia no atara cabos y pensara más allá. Se separó – _Vamos a bailar! _– la animo tomándola de la mano y llevándola al centro de la pista, donde esperaban la siguiente canción.

Salían al escenario Mercedes, Tina y Marley. Sobre el escenario, con la luces sobre ella, pudo ver lo bien que lucía aquella noche.

Esbozo media sonrisa.

Comenzó la canción y todos empezaban a bailar emocionados. Ella junto con Brittany, Santana y Rachel, trataba de hacerlo.

_**I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you**_

Ahora cantaba Marley, hacienda demasiado énfasis. Pero decidió ignorar y seguir bailando.

_**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**_

Y sin saber cómo, se encontraban a tan solo un metro del escenario. Miro al escenario y Marley se encontraba muy cerca.

_**I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all**_

Cantaban al unísono y mantenían una pequeña coreografía en el escenario.

_**You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear**_

Marley rompía con la coreografía, tomando el micrófono y dando pasos hasta adelante, posándose en la orilla del escenario, cantando mirándola fijamente.

_**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**_

Volvía con las demás, pero dejando a las chicas mirándose entre sí, con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn mordió su labio.

_**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**_

Volvía acercarse dando vueltas, inundada de energía contagiando al público. Extendía su brazo, para al final señalarla.

Tina y Mercedes se miraron extrañadas.

Era más que claro que la canción iba dirigida a ella.

Y ella, ya había dejado de bailar. Parada frente al escenario, la veía seria y con el ceño fruncido.  
_**  
**__**My head is spinning so...  
**__**Blow me one last kiss**_

La canción termino y todos aplaudían fuertemente, felicitando a las chicas.

**R:** _Pero que jodidos le pasa a esa?_ – pregunto Rachel histérica.

**S:** _Tienes que hablar con ella_ – dijo Santana a Quinn.

Las demás asintieron estando de acuerdo con la latina.

**Q:** _Las veo después_ – respondió, para comenzar a dar grandes zancadas hacia el otro lado del escenario, donde justamente bajaban las chicas – _Marley tengo que hablar contigo_ – fue directa.

**M:** _Pero si tu no querías que te molestara, para que quieres hablar conmigo?_ – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia la ignoro, la tomo del antebrazo y la arrastro hasta los pasillos, donde deambulaba poca gente.

**M:** _Me haces daño Quinn! Suéltame!_ – exclamo fuertemente.

**Q:** _Podrías bajar la voz y solo seguirme?_ – pregunto.

Asintió y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Quinn, hasta llegar a un aula vacía.

**Q:** _Antes, déjame decirte que lo que has hecho fue una locura! Ojala hubieras sido más obvia_ – ironizo. Marley rodo los ojos y camino a la puerta. Quinn corrió y se puso frente a ella – _A dónde vas? Quiero hablar contigo!_

**M:** _Pues no parece, solo te importa lo obvia que fui, cuando ni siquiera entendiste un poco de la canción! _

**Q:** _Claro que lo entendí, pero no tenías que hacerlo así!_

**M:** _No fue algo planeado Quinn! Pero me he dado cuenta de que solo jugaste conmigo, todas estas semanas en las que me pediste que no te hablara, ni siquiera estaba enojada contigo. Sabía que algo grave de te había pasado y que quizá por eso habías reaccionado así. Tenía dudas, dudas que ignore, pero hoy, fuiste lo suficientemente obvia como para hacerlas verdad!_

**Q:** _De que hablas?_ – frunció el ceño.

Marley giro y camino hasta ponerse frente a una banca y recargarse en ella.

**M:** _Que solamente me utilizaste! Que es más que claro que estabas enamorada de Rachel y solo fui un juguete! Eso!_ – exclamo furiosa.

**Q:** _Est- Estas loca, no es así_ – negó nerviosa.

**M:** _No soy una estúpida Quinn!_ – exclamo furiosa dando un fuerte golpe en la banca. La miro furiosa – _Tan solo hay que ver la cara de estúpida que pones cada vez que está contigo! Deja de mentir! _

Froto su rostro con ambas manos. No tenía caso esconderlo.

**Q:** _Si.. Lo estoy, pero nunca quise jugar contigo. Sé que no tengo oportunidad con Rachel, ella estaba enamorada de Finn y yo… Yo sé que no debí decirte eso hace un par de semanas, pero estaba muy mal, aun lo estoy.._

**M:** _No te creo_ – la miro duramente – _Querías aplicar "un clavo saca a otro clavo" no? Pues que mal, porque no funciono!_

**Q:** _No Marley! Por supuesto que no! Mis intenciones no eran malas contigo, te lo juro! Créeme!_ – se acercó poco a poco – _Ese día, la pase muy mal, me expulsaron de las cheerios y…_

**M:** _No me importan, son excusas y como te lo dije, no te creo!_ – camino hacia la puerta, giro la manija.

**Q:** _Kitty nos vio besándonos y me amenazó con hacerlo público si no me iba de las cheerios_ – interrumpió su acción _– Yo no sabía qué hacer, la inseguridad recorrió mi cuerpo y bloqueo mi cerebro. Sé que hice mal y que no debí decirte nada, pero el miedo hablo por mí. Te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño y mucho menos jugar contigo. Realmente quería que las cosas funcionaran entre las dos, pero ahora soy consciente de que quizá solo podamos ser amigas, por tu bien y por el mío_ – mordió su labio, bajando la mirada apenada.

Marley aún seguía con la mano en la manija y de espaldas.

**M:** _Demasiado tarde_ – murmuro, ahora si saliendo del aula.

Quinn suspiro triste y bajo la mirada.

Era verdad, nunca quiso hacerle daño, nunca fue su intención. Pero definitivamente se había equivocado en todos los aspectos y ahora, tal vez, sería difícil remediarlo.

Todo volvía a ser complicado.

* * *

_Y nos vemos otra vez, después de mil años! Lo siento, pero he tenido poca inspiración, sumándole la gran cantidad de tarea que tengo, es todo un caos, pero como se los he dicho. Más vale tarde que nunca!_

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!_

_Tardare un poco en actualizar, ya que la próxima semana es de exámenes, asi que tengan paciencia!_

_Gracias por los reviews!_

Blow me (One last kiss) – Glee  
Last first kiss – One Direction


	14. Compromiso y desastre

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capítulo 14:** _Compromiso y desastre_

Marley salió con el ceño fruncido, dando grandes zancadas y con la mirada fija en el piso. Tenía sentimientos encontrados o más bien, confundida. No sabía si dar su brazo a torcer o no.

Levanto la vista por unos segundos, para después volver hacerlo, ahora fijando la vista en Rachel que caminaba en su dirección.

Mordió su labio, tratando de contenerse.

**M:** _Esta en el salón de geografía_ – dijo con tono de pocos amigos y siguiendo de frente.

Rachel se detuvo por unos segundos, girándose y viendo cómo se perdía por el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido. Se encogió de hombros, dio vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero se encontró con Quinn que salía del salón que Marley le había dicho.

**Q:** _Pasa algo?_

Y ahora lo entiendo, pero no del todo. Su actitud había sido sumamente extraña.

**R:** _Marley me dijo dónde estabas, bueno, en realidad no sabía que se refería a ti… Pero no sé, se portó algo rara _– negó levemente.

**Q:** _He hablado con ella y al final, todo quedo igual, supongo que por eso iba asa_ – respondió dando un gran suspiro.

**R:** _Pero le has pedido una explicación? Le has dicho que no tenía que hacer todo ese numerito?_ – pregunto comenzando alterarse – _Porque tiene que saber lo que eso pudo ocasio..._

**Q:** _Rach_ – la interrumpió poniendo una mano en su hombro – _Tranquila, ok?_ – le regalo una media sonrisa – _Yo ya he hablado con ella_ – explico, dando por zanjado el tema.

La castaña se la correspondió, poco convencida. En realidad quería saber lo que habían hablado, pero la rubia no estaba por labor de decirle y sumándole la cara que traía, no todo había ido bien y sin duda, le afectaba.

Al parecer Marley era más especial de lo que pensaba.

Ambas caminaron en silencio hacia el gimnasio, uniéndose a la mesa de sus amigos. Todos tomaban un pequeño descanso, platicando. La única seria era Quinn, que no le quitaba la vista a Marley que muy feliz platicaba con Sam.

Minutos después, Sam le susurro algo al oído, llevándola de la mano a la pista.

**Q:** _Que ese tipo no puede estar solo? Tiene estar con todas! _– exclamo al oído a la latina.

**S:** _Puede que el Ken, no me caiga muy bien, pero no estas para ponerte celosa. No cuando a los cinco minutos, estas mirando como estúpida a la enana, sin recordarte todo lo que le hiciste a Marley_ – le respondió con su tono ya conocido.

**Q:** _Eres mi amiga_? – pregunto arqueando las cejas.

**S:** _Si estúpida, pero como tú me amas y yo a ti, te digo la verdad, por más que lastime tu ego Fabray_ – respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa, abrazándola – _O te concentras en Marley o sufres por Berry. Solo elige una. No juegues con las dos_ – le susurro. Se puso de pie junto con Brittany, dejándola sola en la mesa.

Suspiro. Su amiga tenía razón.

Miro a Rachel riendo con Finn, mientras bailaban, si es que a eso se le podía llamar, y después a Marley, que de igual forma reía con Sam, pero no del todo. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Al parecer ya sabía la respuesta. Pero tenía que asegurarse. Una pequeña esperanza con Rachel, albergaba en su corazón, totalmente aferrada.

**Bl:** _Mr. Hudson, puede regalarme una pieza con su bella novia?_ – pregunto a un lado. El chico le sonrió y asintió, dejándolos solos.

**R:** _Pasa algo?_ –pregunto.

**Bl:** _He hablado con Kurt y al parecer ha recapacitado un poco, no lo sé. Pero por lo menos pude tener su locura, me ha costado trabajo, tuve que ir poco a poco, pero lo logre. Quizá ahora es tiempo de que hables con el _– miro hacia la barra de bebidas – _Te extraña Rach_ – movió ligeramente el rostro, para que mirara en la misma dirección.

Rachel asintió y poco a poco camino hacia él, mientras Blaine iba con Finn, para que ambos pudieran hablar. Kurt le hizo señas para que lo siguiera fuera del gimnasio. Comenzaron a caminar a lo largo del pasillo, serios.

**R:** _Quiero a tu hermano Kurt y…_

**K:** _No se cómo terminara todo esto, pero seré objetivo, como debí serlo desde un principio y por Quinn, no tienes que preocuparte, fue una gran estupidez de mi parte el querer armar todo un lio, no es nada fácil y mucho menos con la familia que tiene… Tal vez no me he dado el tiempo para conocerla un poco mejor y si tú dices que es buena persona, por algo debe ser no?_ – ahora si la miro, regalándole media sonrisa.

**R:** _Gracias y si, lo es_ – le devolvió la sonrisa, deteniéndose – _Y ahora te abrazare, de acuerdo? _

Su amigo asintió con una enorme sonrisa, para después ser rodeado por los brazos de la castaña.

**K:** _No sabes cuánto te extrañe_ – susurro abrazándola con fuerza.

**R:** _Yo también Kurt! Demasiado!_ – exclamo separándose.

**K:** _Bueno, bueno_ – entrelazo su brazo con el de Rachel – _Dime, como vas con todo?_

**R:** _Pues..._ – dudo un poco – _Estoy muy confundida y de verdad, no sé qué hacer_

**K:** _Quien te hace sentir miles de mariposas, quien te hace sentir viva, quien te hace sonreír con tan solo verla o verlo, quien te hace feliz? En si… ¿De quién estas enamorada?_

**R:** _Quinn_ – respondió sin pensarlo, con un suspiro y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

**K:** _No hay duda_ – la miro – _Tus ojos se acaban de iluminar, aparte de esa sonrisa_

Volvió a sonreír tímida.

**R:** _Pero a Finn… Lo adoro, me agrada estar a su lado, ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, soporta mis cambios de humor y me siento protegida en sus brazos_ – murmuro bajando la mirada, mordiendo su labio.

**K:** _No es fácil Rach… No es fácil después de años de solo mirar a chicos asimilar que también te atraen las mujeres, que estas enamorada de tu mejor amiga. Aun te falta mucho por descubrir en ti misma y solo debes de pensar en ti. Puede escucharse muy egoísta, pero antes de todo, debes pensar en lo que te hace bien. Si quieres dejar a Finn, aunque eso genere un gran dolor en él, hazlo y si después quieres correr a los brazos de Quinn, hazlo. Claro, no está bien que las personas salgan dañadas por nuestros actos, pero en el amor, todo es inesperado. Piensa bien lo que quieres y toma la decisión que sea buena para ti, no para nadie más. De acuerdo? _

**R:** _Pero Quinn solo me ve como su mejor amiga y no quiero arriesgarme a perder su amistad y Finn, cada día está más entusiasmado de ir conmigo a Nueva York, de cómo será nuestra vida en nuestro pequeño departamento, de cómo realizaremos nuestros sueños juntos, no puedo no pensar en ellos… En el_ – lo miro con tristeza.

**K:** _Rachel, no puede sentirte atada a Finn solo por eso, estas sintiendo lastima y al final eso será peor. Los dos saldrán más lastimados. Es mejor que hables ya con él, no dejes pasar más tiempo _– se detuvo y la abrazo con fuerza – _En cuanto a Quinn, no todo está perdido _– se separó y ahora el rostro de Rachel, se ilumino, sonriendo – _La misma cara de idiota enamorada que me estás haciendo en este momento por decir su nombre, es lo que yo veo en ella cuando están juntas _– rio.

Rachel le soltó un pequeño golpee, para después soltar una carcajada. Una dosis de felicidad había recorrido sus venas.

De nuevo podía contar con su mejor amigo, la apoyaba.

Y creía tener una oportunidad con Quinn.

¿Cómo no estar feliz?

…

Habían pasado días después del baile y Rachel era cada vez más fría con Finn, que no era ningún estúpido y se daba cuenta de que las cosas estaban peor cada día. Tan solo era cuestión de días para que su relación terminara. Así que pidiendo consejos, sus amigos le dieron uno.

El profesor Will, entro al aula, haciendo que todos poco a poco se acomodaran en sus lugares.

**W:** _Finn cuando tú quieras_ – le informo, yendo hasta la última fila, sentándose.

Finn camino al centro junto con Sam. Se susurraron un par de cosas y este último salió.

El chico movió una silla más al frente. Respiro fuertemente. Todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

**F:** _Antes, quiero darle las gracias al Mr. Schue por dejarme hacer todo esto_ – el maestro le sonrió – _Y bueno… Rachel_ – se acercó y estiro su mano, la castaña sin saber que más hacer, la tomo. Apenas dieron unos pasos, para en seguida sentarla en la silla que él había acomodado. – _Sé que últimamente hemos estado algo distanciados, pero esto es para ti_ – susurro.

Quinn claramente había notado ese distanciamiento, ambas durante ese día pasaron casi todas las tardes juntas. Siendo notable lo cariñosa que Rachel era con ella. No ponía ninguna objeción, a pesar de que todo eso lo hacía complicado y la confundía más. Pero por otra parte la hacía olvidar lo sucedido con Marley.

Pero ahora, se tensaba y fruncía los labios.

La canción comenzaba, la misma que había cantado en la boda de sus padres: "_Just the way you are_".

Cada frase que cantaba la hacía sentirse más incómoda. No se esperó que Finn hiciera todo eso. Nunca le paso por la cabeza.

Marley de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a Quinn. A la cual su rostro se le iba descomponiendo cada vez más.

Después de minutos que parecieron horas, la canción estaba a punto de terminar.

_**When I see your face  
Theres not a thing that I would change  
Cuz ur amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cuz girl ur amazing  
Just the way you are**_

Termino la canción y solo aplaudían los que no desconocían lo que en verdad sucedía.

Sam entro acompañado de un gran oso de peluche y un ramo de rosas.

Quinn rodo los ojos y bajo la mirada.

Finn dio un par de pasos, torpemente para tomar lo que su amigo traía y extendérselo a una Rachel, que sonreía forzada, pero que al parecer su novio no tomaba en cuenta.

Se puso de rodillas, frente a ella.

**K:** _No... No puede hacer eso_ – susurro alarmado y poniéndose de pie.

Quinn no quito su mirada de aquel piso, apretó su mandíbula, tratando de soportar lo que se avecinaba.

**F:** _Todos los que están en este salón, son como nuestros hermanos y quiero que sean espectadores de lo que voy hacer_ – saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo – _Ahora más que nunca, sé que te quiero para siempre en mi vida y lo mucho que te amo. A pesar de últimamente estar alejados, sé que esta es la vía para de nuevo unirnos, como antes. También se, que tuvimos problemas por esto mismo hace unos meses, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que tu creas necesario para hacerlo, pero… Quiero preguntártelo una vez más y que tu mano este el símbolo de nuestro gran amor _– respiro profundamente y abrió la cajita poco a poco – _Rachel, mi amor,_ _quisieras cansarte conmigo?_ – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Rachel balbuceaba, sin saber muy bien que decir. Volteo desesperada y pudo ver un par de sonrisas y quiso encontrar la mirada que le daría fuerza para rechazar aquello, pero no la encontró. Volvió su vista al frente y pudo ver el brillo, entusiasmo y felicidad en los ojos de Finn. Sin saber cómo, ni porque, las palabras que no debían salir de sus labios, lo hicieron.

**R:** _Si_ – susurro. Finn sonrió colocando el anillo en uno de sus dedos, para después darle un gran beso.

Algunos aplaudían y vitoreaban. Kurt negaba con la cabeza. Brittany, Santana y Marley, miraban a Quinn, que con el rostro triste y la mandíbula aun, apretada, alzaba la mirada y asentía. Se levantó, tomo aire y se acercó a la pareja.

**Q:** _Esta vez me alegro por ustedes, felicidades_ – susurro con una sonrisa forzada. Finn sorpresivamente la abrazo, dándole las gracias y Rachel, la miraba seria, pero Quinn la abrazo, para después volver a su lugar.

**S:** _Estas bien?_ – susurro Santana sentándose a su lado.

**Q:** _Fueron 4 días maravillosos, pensé que realmente sentía algo por mí, sentí que solo era cuestión de días, semanas, para que terminaran y por fin, me dijera lo que sentía por mí. Pero ella ya ha elegido Santana y no puedo hacer nada más. No voy a pasarme la vida lamentándome. La amo y si ella es feliz con él, no sabes cuánto me alegro_ – murmuro bajando la mirada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y por más que trato, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, la cual rápidamente fue desaparecida. – _Y ahora, más que nunca, la veré como siempre debí de verla. Como mi mejor amiga _– sentencio, tratando de converse a la latina o más bien, de convencerse. Por dentro sentía como todo se quebraba y como su corazón por primera vez, se rompía. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y soportarlo – _Yo y mi estúpida costumbre de sentir que pierdo lo que ni siquiera es mío_ – sonrió irónica. Se levantó.

En cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, para evitar que las lágrimas que se aproximaban le ganaran. Entro al baño y choco con la persona que menos pensó.

Marley.

La abrazo fuertemente y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una detrás de otra. Sin detenerse.

Se aferró a ella, queriendo evitar los fuertes sollozos que ahora se hacían presentes.

La ojiazul la abrazo transmitiéndole el apoyo y la fuerza que necesitaba.

Pasaron unos minutos para que la rubia se tranquilizara y enjaguara su rostro.

**Q:** _Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto, por verme llorar, yo-yo _– balbuceo –_ Gracias Marley, eres increíble_ – murmuro.

**M:** _No tienes que agradecerme nada Quinn, sabes que cuentas conmigo a pesar de todo el drama que nos rodea_ – le regalo una media sonrisa y delicado beso en la mejilla.

Rachel buscaba a Quinn en el salón, pero no la encontraba. Kurt la tomo por sorpresa del brazo y la llevo a un lado.

**K:** _Que carajos acabas de hacer Rachel?_ – exclamo en voz baja, alterado.

**R:** _No lo se Kurt, pero esta vez, he arruinado todo, absolutamente todo_ – chillo histérica.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sin saber que decir, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

* * *

_GANO EL BARCELONA! REMONTAMOS! Y por lo tanto, la inspiración vino a mi!_

_Bueno ya…_

_Un poco corto, pero eso es mejor a no tenerlo, no?_

_Como les avise en el capítulo pasado, no podía actualizar por tener un semana de estrés en la universidad por los exámenes, pero ahora sí, espero que no salga ningún contra tiempo y que mi inspiración este a lo que da para poder actualizar un poco seguido._

_No odien a mi Rachel y ahora mas que nunca, me pregunto porque jodidos Marley se metió en un fanfic Faberry! PORQUE?!_

_En fin, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, follows, no saben lo bonito que se siente tener a tanta gente leyendo y sobre todo, esperando!_

_Saludos y… Visça el Barça!_


	15. AVISO

**Aviso**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde la última vez que actualice y cada vez tardo mas en hacerlo. Esto solo hace que tanto ustedes como yo, perdamos el hilo de la historia. Quizá algunas personas ya hasta dejaron de leerlo. No me parece justo que después de cada capitulo que escribo les prometo y prometo que actualizare seguido y nunca sucede. Puede que al final sea algo cansado, para ambas partes.

Así que decidido no continuar la historia y dejarla hasta ahí, no saben cuánto…

Jaa! Naah, es broma. A mi tampoco me gustaría que me dejaran así, a mitad de un fanfic. (Me lo hicieron con Undeniable y no saben como me enoje)

En fin…

Lo que venia a decir, es que no actualizare en un rato, escribiré los capítulos que faltan (tengo pesando llegar hasta el 20 o 25) y asi, por fin, actualizar como se debe.

Creo que es lo mejor, como lo repetí anteriormente, ni ustedes pierden el hilo, ni yo tampoco. Asi no se me pasa ningún detalle a la hora de escribir.

Espero que puedan comprender y que obviamente, estén de regreso cuando vuelva a subir un capitulo.

La única promesa que si puedo asegurarles, es que **NOOO** dejare abandonado el fanfic.

Me gusta escribir, me gusta leer sus reviews, saber que hay gente que se emociona y hasta enojar con lo que escribo. Pero desgraciadamente la universidad y mis miles de perros, consumen mi tiempo, sumando las pocas vacaciones al año que tengo. Así que de verdad, espero que comprendan.

Saludos y volveré pronto

Para que me manden al carajo si quieren, les dejo mi twitta itzy12 :D


	16. Vivir

**El resto de mi vida**

**Capítulo 15: **_Vivir_

Última semana de Octubre y ambas tenían la misma idea: solo habían malinterpretado.

A pesar de que pensaron que realmente estaba sucediendo. Que realmente sentían algo y eran correspondidas.

Se esfumo en el momento en que Rachel no vio los ojos que la hacían perderse y de sus labios salió un "si".

Pero las cosas con Finn poco habían cambiado. Por más que trataba de mostrarse dulce con el chico no podía. Incluso las caricias y los "te amo" comenzaban a incomodarla y por lo tanto ponerla de mal humor.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo saldría de todo ese lio. Pero estaba consciente del daño que le generaría a Finn, porque estaba claro que no se casaría con él.

Por otra parte, Quinn de a poco conversaba con Marley. Sus conversaciones solo se limitaban a saludarse y preguntarse cómo iba todo. Pero avanzaban gracias también a la suerte de encontrársela por los pasillos, los recesos y el Glee Club.

**S:** _Si se supone que quieres llevar todo con normalidad y aceptando la decisión que ella tomo, no entiendo porque no le hablas_ – respondió.

**Q:** _Lo hago, la saludo normal y platicamos_ – cerro la puerta se su locker y de dispuso a caminar con su amiga, hacia la cafetería.

**S:** _Un "hola, como estas?" es platicar? Quinn haces todo lo contrario, la he visto querer hacerte la plática y eres cortante_ – negó con la cabeza.

**Q:** _Santana, aun me duele ok? Estoy enamorada de ella, pensé que me correspondería y de repente, de nuevo esta comprometida. Escuchaste? Comprometida! _– exclamo -_ Estúpidamente malinterprete las cosas_ - soltó un suspiro, negando levemente la cabeza.

**S:** _Ya lo estaba Quinn, solo lo "revalidaron"_ - hizo comillas con los dedos - _Eso tenías que metértelo en la cabeza y si bien sabias que estaba con Finn, quisiste meterte ahí. Tal vez la enana se equivocó, pero si realmente la quieres como dices, no tienes por qué alejarte de ella. A pesar de todo este drama, es tu amiga y bien dijiste que ahora la verías de esa forma_ – explico

La rubia solo rodo los ojos. Su amiga tenía razón y le costaba aceptarlo. Prácticamente ignoraba a la castaña, apenas si la miraba.

Quería respuestas. Quería preguntarle si de verdad sentía algo por ella, aunque fuera pequeño. Pero ahí estaba el problema. Que si pensaba todo eso, una esperanza florecía y no quería de nuevo, sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil cachitos. La sensación había sido horrible y aún seguía padeciéndolo. Por eso era más fácil pensar que todo lo había malinterpretado.

Respiro profundamente y entro al comedor con su amiga, acercándose a la mesa del Glee Club y saludando uno por uno, incluida Rachel. Ahora fue un poco diferente, regándole una fugaz sonrisa.

Se sentó a lado de Marley, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Por dentro no podía evitar sentir la sensación de que solo utilizaba a Marley o que simplemente, era su segunda opción. Y eso a veces la hacía retroceder.

¿Pero porque hacerlo? Se supone que ahora solo la buscaría como una amiga, no como algo más. A parte de que la ojiazul ya no había dado indicio de algo más y de cierta forma, lo entendía. Solo había jugado con ella.

**Q:** _Como estas?_ – pregunto tímida.

**M:** _Bien y tu?_ – respondió de buena forma.

**Q:** _Igual… Ya has desayunado? _– la actitud había sido buena, así que quizá podía avanzar un poco mas.

**M:** _No tengo mucha hambre_ – encogió uno de sus hombros

**Q:** _Puedo invitarte algo? Por favor_ – la miro con ternura, frunciendo los labios.

Marley rio por aquel gesto, convenciéndola.

**M:** _Esta bien, pero algo pequeño _

**Q:** _Si!_ – exclamo feliz levantándose – _Ya veremos_ – le guiño el ojo y camino hacia el área de comida. Tomo dos bandejas, dispuesta a que les dieran el desayuno completo de aquel día, pagando un par de dólares por aquellos cupones.

Tomo un par de cartones de leche, cereal, fruta y ahora se acercó a la fila, para que le sirvieran hot cakes, tocinos y huevos.

Haciendo fila, pudo notar como un par de cheerios se formaron detrás de ella. Las miro de reojo y noto que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, mordió su labio, un poco estresada e incómoda.

Ahora era su turno y se encontró con Millie, la mama de Marley.

**Mi:** _Quinn! Que alegría verte!_ – exclamo con una sonrisa, contagiando a la rubia.

**Q:** _Millie, el gusto es mío, tenía días sin verte_ – murmuro.

**Mi:** _Lo sé, casi no comes aquí, no?_

**Q:** _Suelo traer algo de mi casa o desayuno ahí, así que no me da hambre a esta hora – se encogió de hombros._

**Mi:** _Ya veo, pero ahora sí, hasta llevas dos_ – rio.

**Q:** _De hecho uno es para Marley, la he invitado_ – dijo tímida.

**Mi:** _Oh… Ya veo_ – su rostro se tornó serio – _Quinn, necesito hablar contigo, precisamente de ella_ – murmuro.

Quinn nerviosa, asintió, temiendo que Rose se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hubo entre su hija y ella.

**-** _Tal vez si tuviera menos grasa encima podría moverse más rápido, pero encima se pone a platicar. Creo que hablare con el director Figgins, el personal no hace su trabajo como debería _– murmuro una de las porristas en voz alta, logrando un par de carcajadas.

Quinn al igual que Millie, ignoraron el comentario. Tomo las bandejas y se despidió con una sonrisa. Ya más tarde volvería para saber cuándo podrían hablar. No quería caer en provocaciones.

Dio un par de pasos

**-** _Vamos bola de grasa! Tengo prisa!_ – exclamo fuertemente. Haciendo que sirviera con rapidez. La cheerio tomo su bandeja – _No deberían de contratar a esta gente lenta y que encima ocupa gran espacio_ – agrego despectivamente.

No pudo más, dejo las bandejas en una mesa, sin importar si alguien estaba ahí. Camino furiosa.

**Q:** _Que en tu casa no te han enseñado lo que es el respeto?_ – grito tirando la bandeja de sus manos, logrando que todos voltearan a verlas.

**-** _Estas estúpida o qué?_ – exclamo la otra dándole un pequeño empujón.

**Q:** _Tu eres la estúpida que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es el respeto!_ – le regreso el empujón – _Pero se me olvidaba que no tienes cerebro, así que como se supone que aprenderás algo _–se burló, levantando su ceja.

Rachel le ganaba la carrera a Santana, Marley y Puck, y llegaba primero, la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

**R:** _No te conviene Quinn, no hagas las cosas más difíciles_ – le susurro buscando su mirada.

**-** _Kitty tiene razón, eres una agresiva, por algo te han corrido de las porristas _– se quejó.

**S:** _Cállate idiota y mejor lárgate antes de que patee tu trasero tan fuerte que no podrías ni sentar _–murmuro entre dientes, cerca de la chica. Que indignada junto con su amiga, se retiraron.

Quinn trato de zafarse de Rachel, para seguir a la chica.

**M:** _Por favor Quinn, tranquilízate_ – la ojiazul se acercó.

**P:** _Si rubia, no te conviene con todo lo que paso_ – trato de calmarla.

**Q:** _Es que no es justo que sigan con sus burlas, no lo es!_ – exclamo molesta.

**Mi:** _Solo son comentarios de un par de niñas_ – ahora era la mama de Marley la que se acercaba y dejaba una caricia en su hombro – _No te preocupes Quinn, no te metas en problemas. Tómalo de quien viene_ – le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

La rubia ya más tranquila, asintió.

**M:** _Gracias mama_ – sonrió al ver que había logrado tranquilizarla.

**Mi:** _Desayunen, no falta mucho para que el receso termine, yo limpio todo esto_ – les sonrió.

**Q:** _Para nada, yo limpio, yo cause todo esto. Mejor sigue con tu trabajo, no quiero meterte a ti en problemas_

**R:** _Quinn tiene razón, Sra. Rose, nosotros le ayudaremos_ – le sonrió.

Quinn la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa era su Rachel.

Millie desistió, se despidió y siguió con su trabajo.

Rachel fue por servilletas y se las repartió a cada uno. Apenas tardaron 5 minutos en limpiar aquel desastre.

Ya entre bromas sobre lo sucedido, tratando de olvidarlo y con las bandejas de su desayuno intactas, caminaron hasta su mesa.

**R:** _Debes tener cuidado Quinn, sabes que por poco te expulsan del colegio. No caigas en sus provocaciones_ – le aconsejo sentándose a un lado.

**Q:** _Tienes razón… Pero no sé, esas burlas o más bien, insultos, me enferman_ – negó con la cabeza.

**R:** _Solo piensa antes de actuar_ – acaricio su mano con delicadeza.

**Q:** _Bonito anillo_ – murmuro arqueando una ceja.

**R:** _Oh.. Gracias_ – bajo su mano, escondiéndola.

**Q:** _Como van los preparativos? Ya tienen fecha?_

Trataba de escucharse normal, como cualquiera amiga, pero le costaba trabajo. El tono utilizado era duro.

**R:** _Pues…_ - tomo su cabello nerviosa – _Aun no hemos hablado de eso. Ya habrá tiempo_ – se encogió de hombros.

Se hizo un silencio demasiado incomodo que se vio interrumpido por Kurt que reclamaba la atención de todos.

**K:** _Como saben, este año no habrá Halloween en casa de Puck, así que se pensé que una pequeña reunión entre nosotros en mi casa el sábado, estaría bien. Si el clima nos lo permite, podemos preparar hamburguesas y estar un rato en el jardín y la alberca_ – los miro emocionado – _Que piensan? _

**P:** _Que es la primera vez que se te ocurre algo realmente bueno_ – respondió con una sonrisa – _Cuenta conmigo, yo conseguiré las bebidas. _

El chico rodo los ojos, mientras los demás rieron por lo bajo. Pero al final uno por uno fue asintiendo, dando por hecho que todos sus amigos estarían ahí.

…**.**

El resto de la semana paso sin mucho revuelo.

Llego el sábado y todos los chicos ya estaban reunidos en casa de Kurt. Poniéndose de acuerdo en quien iría a comprar lo que necesitaban para la reunión. Entre gritos y bromas. Al final se decidió que todos los chicos a excepción de Kurt, irían al supermercado, supervisados por su novio, Blaine.

Mientras tanto, las chicas y Kurt, se dirigían al jardín. A pesar de que el clima debería estar nublado y con aire, por el otoño. El sol había salido y parecía que por la tarde, estaría ahí junto con el cielo completamente despejado. La suerte había jugado a su favor.

**S:** _Lady Hummel, necesito ver que hay en tu cocina, tengo hambre y sed_ – aviso entrando a la casa como si fuera la suya.

Las demás también la siguieron, Kurt temió por su casa, conociendo a Santana y las siguió histérico. La única que decidió quedarse en la pequeña sala del jardín, fue Quinn. Entretenida miraba su celular.

**M:** _Puedo sentarme? _

La rubia levanto la mirada y asintió, guardando su celular.

Marley respiro profundamente y después dejo salir el aire, poco a poco.

**M:** _Sabes que es el amor? _– le hizo una seña para que la dejara continuar, al ver que la rubia iba a contestarle. Suspiro - _Es justamente lo que siento cuando te veo. Te he conocido desde hace poco, me hipnotizaste con esos ojos y ni que decir con tus labios_ – la rubia se ruborizo – _Y después de todo lo que ha pasado, a pesar de que se perfectamente que estas enamorada de Rachel, quiero que me des la oportunidad de intentarlo. Probablemente mucha gente me diría que me quiera un poco y me aparte. Pero no es fácil. No lo es cuando esa persona voltea tu mundo de cabeza, cuando una sonrisa cambia tu mundo. No es fácil cuando tu corazón late con fuerza con un simple roce. Estoy consciente del riesgo que esto implica. Estoy consciente que tú puedes irte, que en este mismo momento puedes decirme que no. Pero el que no arriesga, no gana. Y por primera vez lo voy hacer. No me quedare con el "Y si hubiera?" No. Esta vez quiero saber si puedo ser capaz de poco a poco enamorarte. Y si no pasa, si tú decides dejar todo esto, lo entenderé y estaré tranquila conmigo misma porque lo intente. No te estoy pidiendo que estés conmigo, ni que seamos pareja. Simplemente, que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte como sería un mundo conmigo. Para mí todo esto es nuevo, pero ambas podremos salir adelante. Mantenerlo solo entre nosotras o con la gente que le tengas confianza _– tomo su mano con delicadeza.

Quinn algo impresionada, trataba de asimilar las palabras que le daban un giro totalmente distinto a lo que ella traía en mente. No pretendía nada más con la ojiazul. Solo una amistad. Pero sus palabras, su mirada, sus gestos. Eran adorables. Le gustaba físicamente, su forma de ser y le tenía un cariño que habría crecido con rapidez. Quería ser feliz, quería probar lo que era el amor y porque no darse una oportunidad? Porque no dejar de pensar en el "miedo" y en el "error" y solo concentrarse en la "felicidad", en vivir.

Tenía casi 18 años, era su último año de preparatoria. Era joven. Tenía que aprender a equivocarse, aprender a dejar el miedo.

**Q:** _Es muy bello lo que me has dicho, de verdad_ – acaricio su mejilla – _Pero estas segura? Yo no puedo asegurarte nada… Yo.._

Marley visiblemente emocionada recorrió los pocos centímetros que las separaban y la tomo de las mejillas, dejando su rostro a un par de centímetros.

**K:** _Rachel, puedes preguntarle a Quinn y a Marley, si quieren algo de tomar en especial? Ya sabes, cerveza, vodka, etc_ – le pidió ayuda, mientras ponía en espera a Puck en su celular. Los chicos le habían marcado para saber si alguien quería una bebida en especial. Las demás, tomaban una improvisada naranjada en la cocina, mientras esperaban lo que ya habían pedido.

La castaña asintió. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que la ojiazul tampoco los acompañaba. Los nervios recorrieron su cuerpo ligeramente, los cuales iban incrementando a medida que caminaba a la puerta que daba al jardín. En total silencio, atravesó la puerta y las vio. Sumergidas en su plática y cada vez más cerca.

Detuvo el paso, dudando si debía de interrumpir o no. Pero volvió a seguir su camino, dispuesta a hacerlo.

**M:** _Quinn_ – la miro a los ojos - _No te estoy diciendo que será fácil, te estoy diciendo que valdrá la pena. Al final de cierto modo, nos beneficiara a las dos_ – susurro dulcemente.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa. Bajo la mirada, un poco nerviosa por la cercanía, pero solo fue por unos segundos, para después volver a mirarla y ver dibujada una sonrisa que claramente era para ella.

Y después de esto, Marley poso sus labios en los suaves y adictivos labios sabor cereza de Quinn.

Rachel, que había escuchado todo y visto la escena, desvió su mirada a sus pies y aclaro su garganta.

Ambas se separaron con rapidez y Quinn poniéndose de pie.

**Q:** _Ra-Rachel_ – balbuceo

**R:** _Kurt me ha pedio que…_

**K:** _CHICAS! No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! Quieren algo especial de beber_? – exclamo fuertemente desde la puerta.

Rachel aprovecho el momento, para de nuevo entrar a la casa, aun sin saber qué cara poner. Si de sorpresa, celos o tristeza.

Tanto Marley como Quinn, le gritaron al chico lo que querían. Sus amigas comenzaban a salir de la casa, sentándose en los diversos asientos que había en el jardín.

**M:** _Creo que deberíamos de tener más cuidado_ – murmuro. Quinn asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. – _En fin… Hoy te ves más hermosa que de costumbre_ – susurro a su odio, dejando un beso fugaz en su mejilla, para después ir con pequeños brincos hacia donde Tina y Mercedes, platicaban en la orilla de la alberca, con los pies en el agua.

Rachel se encontraba en la pequeña isla de la cocina con la mirada perdida. No era el beso el que se repetía en su cabeza, sino las palabras que con ternura, delicadeza y seguridad, salían de los labios de Marley.

**K:** _Todo bien?_ – pregunto llegando por detrás y poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hombros.

**R:** _Al parecer Quinn acaba de darle una oportunidad a Marley y ella… Ella es jodidamente dulce!_ – exclamo elevando la mirada al techo y soltando un fuerte suspiro.

**K:** _Rach, tu tomaste tu decisión_ – le señalo el anillo – _Déjala ser feliz_ – dejo un beso en su mejilla – _Vamos a disfrutar de este clima fugaz. En un par de horas puedo asegurarte que hará frio_ – la tomo de la mano, incitándolo a que lo siguiera – _Pondremos el ambiente con un poco de música_ – le sonrió, tratando de animarla.

Respiro profundamente y salió a su lado.

**S:** _Porque esa sonrisa de estúpida?_ – pregunto detrás de ella.

**Q:** _He hablado con Marley y bueno… Nos daremos una oportunidad, veremos qué pasa_ – sonrió, quitándole el vaso de su mano, bebiendo un poco.

**S:** _Quinn… Tu…_

**Q:** _Ella es la que me ha dicho que quiere arriesgarse, que sabe que no será fácil, pero que es mejor intentarlo a nunca hacerlo. Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Basta de miedos, de inseguridades ¡Solo hay que vivir!_ – exclamo estirando los brazos, tirando un poco de bebida.

Santana la miro con el ceño fruncido, quitándole su vaso.

**K:** _Menos mal que el alcohol todavía no llega_ – le sonrió.

Quinn aun un poco extrañada por el cambio de actitud del chico tan repentino, lo miro seria. No sabía si debía tomarlo de buen modo, pero volvió a sonreírle y supo que las cosas ahora eran distintas. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Q:** _Lo sé_ – rio – _Pero no puedo tomar mucho. Ha sido la condición de mi mama para dejarme venir, mientras Russell tiene una cita de negocios_ – el chico frunció el ceño – _Estoy castigada, por lo que paso con las cheerios, ya sabes_ – le explico – _Así que tendré que irme temprano_ – aviso.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, volvió arrebatarle el vaso a la latina, dio un gran sorbo, dio un par de zancadas, retiro la poca ropa que la cubría y de un brinco que se introdujo en la alberca.

Santana aun miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, mientras Kurt soltaba una carcajada. Mientras que las chicas gritaban por ser salpicadas, reclamando y se alejandose de la orilla.

Quinn nado hacia Marley que secaba las gotas en su rostro. Poso cada mano en la orilla de la alberca, acorralando a la chica, no permitiendo que siguiera a las demás.

**Q:** _No entraras?_ – pregunto con una sonrisa

**M:** _No creo_ – respondió – _olvide el traje de baño_ – encogió uno de sus hombros.

**Q:** _Te apuesto que eso no es problema, alguna de las chicas debe tener uno por ahí, deja preguntarles_

Marley la tomo rápidamente de la mano, impidiendo que se moviera.

**M:** _No, no Quinn! No quiero incomodar, no hace falta_ – la rubia la miraba dudando – _Por favor _

**Q:** _Hum…_ - murmuro – _Esta bien, pero la próxima que vengamos, no lo olvides, vale? _

**M:** _Vale_ – rio aliviada.

Quinn aprovecho para acariciar delicadamente su mano. Al hacerlo, la otra mano se le resbalo, logrando hundirse por unos segundos.

**Q:** _Oye! Has soltado mi mano, pude a ver muerto, sabias?_ – pregunto alarmada.

Marley soltó una carcajada, contagiando a la rubia, que comenzó a salpicarla con pequeñas gotas.

**M:** _No juegues sucio Fabray!_ – la amenazo.

**Q:** _Tú crees que eso es jugar sucio?_ – Pregunto arqueando una ceja – _Si yo quiera jugar sucio, en este mismo momento, tomo tus pies_ – Poso ambas manos en los tobillos de la ojiazul, haciendo que se sobresaltara y apoyara ambas manos en el piso, tratando de aguantar el peso de Quinn – _Y jalarte poco a poco, para…_

**M:** _Ya ya ya! Ya entendí y ni se te ocurra_ – la amenazo seria – _En serio Quinn!_ – cambio su tono al ver que la rubia comenzaba a jalarla y sus manos iban cediendo por el peso y la fuerza – _Me voy a enojar contigo!_ – exclamo con el rostro molesto.

Quinn frunció el ceño, la soltó. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de replicar, porque Marley sacaba sus pies y se alejaba de la alberca. Negó con la cabeza, confundida.

Estaba dispuesta a salir cuando llegaron los chicos con un gran escándalo. Puck y Finn, comenzaron aventar a las chicas al agua, cargándolas con facilidad, para después seguir con los chicos.

Y fue cuando la fiesta realmente empezó. Las cervezas y bebidas comenzaron a ser servidas, mientras unos preparaban la comida, otros se encontraban en la alberca.

Quinn, Rachel y Santana, formaron equipo de volleyball contra Mike, Tina y Mercedes.

**S:** _Voy a patear sus traseros!_ – grito mientras era la encargada de comenzar el juego con las carcajadas de sus amigos.

Quinn lograba replicar un intento fallido por parte de sus amigos y lograba un punto para su equipo. Santana con los brazos al aire celebro, mientras Rachel grito y se acercó a la rubia, ambas chocaron las palmas en el aire, para después darse un gran abrazo.

Después de media hora, las chicas lograron ganar. Las tres se acercaron entre gritos y se abrazaron. Santana siguió con su festejo por su parte, con un pequeño baile, mientras Rachel se montaba en la espalda de Quinn, ambas gritaban, mientras esta caminaba hacia las escaleras de la alberca.

**K:** Ni que hubieran ganado un mundial! – exclamo Kurt con el ceño fruncido por el exagerado festejo.

**S:** _Silencio Lady Hummel!_ – lo señalo, ya saliendo de la alberca – _Quieres que también pateamos tu trasero?_ – se acercó, revolvió su cabello mojándolo, para después quitarle su cerveza. – _Gracias!_

Kurt hizo cara de fastidio, se giró y camino hacia donde estaban los demás.

Quinn fue la primera en salir de la alberca, se giró y le extendió su mano a Rachel, ayudándola.

**R:**_ Muy amable Srita. Fabray_ – le sonrió sin soltar su mano

**Q:** _Es todo un placer_ – le devolvió la sonrisa, se alejó por su toalla al ver que Finn se acercaba a ellas.

**F:** _Amor_ – se acercó y le extendió una hamburguesa.

**R:** _Finn, cuando vas a recordar que no como carne y soy vegetariana?_ – negó con la cabeza.

**F:** _Cierto… Lo siento_ – forzó una sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de tener paciencia.

La rubia se acercó de nuevo y la rodeo con una toalla. Rachel quito sus manos y le sonrió por aquel gesto.

**Q:** _Que ha pasado?_

**R:** _Por más que se lo repita, olvida que no como carne! Si ya de por si me revelo que en una cena que tuvimos, me dio carne! Casi lo mato!_ – respondió rodando los ojos.

**Q:** _En serio?_ – soltó una carcajada, Rachel la miro de mal modo – _Lo siento! Pero es gracioso!_ – la castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro – _Oye! Tu siempre me golpeas!_

**R:** _Eres una exagerada de lo peor!_ – se defendió – _Apenas si te he tocado_

**Q:** _Pues me ha dolido, soy una persona sensible_ – murmuro

Rachel rio y la abrazo con fuerza.

**R:** _Te quiero Quinn _– susurro, dejando un beso en su mejilla, se alejó, guiñándole el ojo.

La rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro.

**S:** _Pero quieres intentarlo con Marley no? _– negó con la cabeza, detrás de la rubia, esta rodo los ojos y volteo de mala gana.

**Q:** _A veces dudo de que en realidad seas mi amiga_ – la miro por unos minutos, para comenzar alejarse.

Santana la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola

**S:** _Precisamente por eso lo hago, como te he venido diciendo, piensa las cosas. No te precipites_ – susurro.

Quinn siguió con su camino, con la mirada buscaba a Marley, pero no la veía.

**Bl:** _Esta en la cocina, creo_ – murmuro pasando a su lado con una sonrisa.

Un poco sonrojada, camino hacia el interior de la casa, secando su cabello, para después poner la toalla sobre sus hombros, dejando su cuerpo solo cubierto por el traje de baño.

Entro y la vio, sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

**Q:** _Todo bien?_ – pregunto llegando a su lado.

**M:** _Siento haberme puesto así, no fue mi intención_ – respondió, bebiendo un poco de jugo

La rubia tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya.

**Q:** _El juego estuvo divertido, lo has visto?_

**M:** _Si he visto_ – sonrió jugando con los dedos de la rubia, la miro y se encontró con la mirada de Quinn, que poco a poco se acercó y dejo un suave beso sobre sus labios – _To..dos están afuera.. Po.. Podrían entrar en cualquier momento_ – susurro entre besos.

Se separó, la tomo de la mano y la llevo un poco más dentro, entre el pasillo de la sala y la cocina, ocultándose un poco.

Ambas sonrieron y continuaron el beso, que se volvió más profundo. Quinn rodeo su cintura, al hacerlo no pudo evitar que la toalla se deslizara. Fueron pocas las veces que se separaron por segundos, debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Escucharon pequeños murmullos, Quinn se separó y dio unos cuantos pasos para divisar si alguien venia, pero al no notar presencia de alguien, decidió seguir con el beso, haciendo más intenso, chocando sus lenguas e iniciando una pequeña batalla. Marley bajo sus manos y acaricio la cintura de la rubia, que al principio se erizo un poco por el contacto, pero que después empezó a elevar la temperatura en las dos. Quinn daba pasos hacia adelante haciendo retroceder a Marley, buscando un lugar para apoyarse. Sin embargo no tuvieron suerte y chocaron con la pequeña mesa de centro, para su suerte, Quinn pudo tomar con fuerza a la ojiazul, evitando que cayera y arman un gran lio.

Las dos comenzaron a reír, debido a lo gracioso que había sido.

**M:** _Creo que mejor vamos afuera, no?_ – pregunto acomodando las pocas cosas que habían caído.

**Q:** _Si, mejor_ – respondió extendiéndole su mano. En el camino, levanto su toalla y rodeo su cuerpo con ella, mientras Marley se adelantaba.

Estaban a punto de dar el último paso, cuando Marley se giró y dejo un beso fugaz en los labios de la rubia, haciéndola sonreír.

* * *

_Y volvi!_

_GRACIAS por la espera, ojala les guste el capitulo_

_Saludos :D_


End file.
